Shinyen
by jychan
Summary: Two princesses of a nearby country, Shinyen, are childhood friends of Seien/Seiran and Ryuuki. What will happen when the two princesses visit Saiunkoku? Will lost love ignite once again? Or will new feelings blossom? SeiranXOC, ShuueiXOC, KoyuuXOC
1. Prologue

Jychan: I don't own Saiunkoku Monogatari.

* * *

_**Prologue**_

* * *

It was a bright and sunny day in Saiunkoku, while the Emperor Senka was still reigning. The sun was shining brightly in the sky, the birds were peacefully flying at the light blue sky. Everything was peaceful or perhaps, not.

" Onee-chan! Onee-chan!" cried a young girl with blue hair, "Onee-chan!" she kept on calling until she spotted two boys.

"Excuse me, have you seen my Onee-chan?" she asked, as she went near the two boys. The keigo was noticed by the older boy, but the younger boy cowered.

"Aniki." Cried the younger boy who cuddled nearer to the older boy. He had bad memories with other people and there was but a few number of people whom he could trust.

"Young girl, are you okay? You seem to be lost." the older boy asked, a bit warily simply to establish for his younger brother not to get scared, yet he hoped that he didn't scare the young girl too much.

"Relax! Relax! I won't do any harm!" the young girl said as she made a peace sign and smiled.

"Then, who are you?" the two boys asked with questioning faces.

"Hidari's name is Hidari." she replied as she perked her eyes a bit, "How about you?"

"Seien. This is my younger brother, Ryuuki." The older brother replied.

"Oh. Is that so?" She paused for a moment before asking, "Have you seen my older sister then?"

"Who is your sister then, Hidari-chan?" Seien asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Himeko-nee-chan."

"Eh? You mean," Seien paused as he swallowed and continued, "Senshi Himeko-hime?"

"Eh? Why, aniki? Do you know Hidari-chan's Onee-chan?" Ryuuki asked.

"Ah… in a way, yes. They're princesses in another country, which is Shinyen." Seien replied to his younger brother who widened his eyes.

"Tsk! Another one knows of my rank again." Hidari murmured in one side, while the two boys raised their eyebrows.

"HIDARI! HIDARI-CHAN! Hidari-chan!" another girl shouted as she appeared from the bushes,

"Onee-chan!" Hidari recognized as she went near a girl with gray hair.

"Hidari, there you are!" The girl said as she sighed in relief and when she saw the two princes.

"Ah! Seien-sama! Ryuuki-sama!" the girl recognized as she regained her earlier composure,

"Ah, Himeko-hime. Such a pleasure to see you again." Seien replied with a smile.

"Himeko-nee-chan and Seien-nii-chan knows each other?" Hidari asked.

"Apparently." The two replied while blushing.

* * *

_**Flashback**  
_

_"Yes. Yes. I hope that our countries' ties would never end." A man in his late 40's said, who was in front of Himeko,_

_"We might as well cross our families together. My second son seems to be in the same age group as your eldest." the other man replied who was in front of Seien._

_"Yes. We might be having good grandchildren then. As I have heard, Seien-ouji is the most capable prince of Saiunkoku." said Himeko's father, rather._

_"And with Himeko-hime as your cream of the crop." replied Emperor Senka as the two fathers laughed, unaware that their children were blushing at the said conversation._

**_End of Flashback_**

* * *

"ONEE-CHAN! ONEE-CHAN! Hidari is asking you if you like the cherry blossoms!" Hidari asked her sister, her cheeks pouting at the last part from impatience.

"Ah, yes. Yes. I like their pink petals." Himeko replied as she flashed a smile, making Seien blush.

"So, how old is Ryuuki-sama?" Himeko asked the younger prince,

"6!" Ryuuki replied after he counted with his fingers,

"Ah. Hidari is only 5." Himeko replied as she messed with Hidari's hair, "Onee-chan!" Hidari complained,

"So, you're going to be like my younger sister, right, Hidari-chan?" Ryuuki asked with a grin on his face. However, Hidari shook her head and replied to the dismay of the young boy.

"But, Ryuuki-nii isn't Hidari's older brother, since we are not related."

"Eh? But, you're right, actually." Ryuuki replied as he thought about it,

"Unless, if Himeko-nee-chan would marry one of your older brothers!" Hidari replied, "but, I prefer Seien-nii-san!" she added,

**WHACK!**

A harisen appeared on Himeko's hand as she hit Hidari on her head.

"ITAII!"

"Hidari-chan should not make fun of it!" Himeko scolded her sister as she was blushing.

"Himeko-hime, Hidari-hime was just joking, right, Hidari-hime?" Seien asked, trying to fix the complicated situation before him.

"Iee, Seien-nii." Hidari replied as Ryuuki chuckled nervously.


	2. An Intruder

jychan: I don't own Saiunkoku Monogatari.

* * *

_**1. An Intruder  
**_

* * *

It was night time in the country of Saiunkoku and as expected, Seiran was standing on guard right outside of the Emperor's quarters. He was not going to fall asleep. He had to stay on guard for his younger brother's life. Of course, the part of him being the Emperor's older brother was not known, but it was good enough that he could stay close to his younger brother and protect him even if it would cost him his own life.

"Aniue!"

The Emperor of Saiunkoku called his brother as he woke up from his sleep, making the exiled prince rush in to his quarters. Had something happen? Did someone attack him without Seiran, knowing? Was he not feeling well? However, what alarmed him was how the Emperor had called him.

"Ah, Ryuuki-sama, how many times should I tell you not to call me Aniki here." He said as he sighed. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm sorry I just had a dream. Well, not really a dream, but more like a flashback of an old memory." The Emperor replied as he sheepishly smiled towards his older brother, who sighed and just patted him on his head.

"I see."

"So, what were you staring at outside?" Ryuuki asked his Aniki,

"Eh? Ah. I was simply observing the sakura trees." Seiran replied after he thought about it for a second,

"I see." Ryuuki said as he opened the window and stared at the sky, "Anyways, Aniue, do you still remember Himeko-hime and Hidari-hime?" Ryuuki asked as Seiran raised an eyebrow.

"Himeko-hime... Hidari hime..." Seiran mumbled the names as he tried to remember the people who carried the names, Himeko and Hidari, from his past as what Ryuuki implied. Of course, he remembered. He would never forget the former.

"They were here when I was crowned as Emperor of Saiunkoku." Ryuuki replied as he smirked at his brother.

"What are you trying to imply with that smirk?" Seiran asked his brother as he raised his eyebrow,

"Oh, Aniki, don't even try to deny the old feelings you felt for the current Empress of Shinyen." Ryuuki replied as he chuckled,

"Eh? So, Himeko-hime is now an Empress?" Seiran asked,

"So, you did have feelings for Himeko-hime." Ryuuki smirked as Seiran was surprised. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. No need to deny it Aniue. I caught you in act." Ryuuki added as Seiran closed his eyes and turned around.

"I'll just be outside if you need anything, Ryuuki-sama." Seiran said as he went outside,

"Good night, Aniue."

"Good night." Seiran replied as he closed the door,

* * *

The night ended and the sun has yet to rise again in Saiunkoku, wherein we are to see in the Palace Gardens, the Emperor, Shi Ryuuki and his wife, the former Kou Shuurei, having an afternoon snack together,

"Shuurei, are those manju beans?" The Emperor asked his wife who smiled and replied,

"Hai." Shuurei replied as she sighed and gave a manju bean to Ryuuki, who ate it.

"Oishi, as always, Shuurei." The Emperor praised the manjuu beans of his wife, who smiled at his comment,

_**WHISH WHISH**_

Shuurei and Ryuuki were alerted with the sounds coming from the bushes and Ryuuki's voice stormed out,

"Who's there?"

_**WHISH WHISH**_

The sounds from the bush continued and Ryuuki placed an arm before his wife, while being in a defensive stance, as well.

_**WHISH WHISH**_

Something came out of the bush, or rather, someone came out of the bush.

"Ryuuki-nii?"

The person called the Emperor, who was still in a defensive stance. She grinned as her eyes widened in glee. Her hair was recognisably blue, which seemed to blend in with the colour of her clothes. Her clothes, though, do not seem to be the type of clothes that were usually worn by the citizens of Saiunkoku. It had actually seemed foreign.

"Ryuuki-nii?" Shuurei widened her eyes, "Ryuuki, aren't you the youngest among your siblings?" Shuurei asked as Ryuuki gave a wondering look.

"I never knew I had a younger sister," Ryuuki replied as he widened his eyes.

"Eto, Ryuuki-nii, I'm not your biological sister, well, try to remember, blue hair, and some sort of deja vu, except it was Seien-nii, you were with and not, Shuurei-san." The girl replied as she smiled at Ryuuki, who was trying to figure out who the girl was.

"Come on, Ryuuki-nii, I was with Onee-sama when I went here a few years ago in your coronation as Emperor, but then you forgot us... Geesh..." The girl muttered as she rolled her eyes,

"Ah! Ah! Ah! I remember!" Ryuuki said as the girl's face brightened, "Shiyu-hime?" Ryuuki asked as the girl's jaw dropped,

"Seriously, we're not from that country. Another country, please. Near to some border of Saiunkoku..." The girl said as Shuurei stared at them, unable to decipher what she was going to do.

Ryuuki smirked, as if he knew the answer, and said, "...Empress Akio?" while the girl shook her head.

"I'm not an Empress."

"What's going on here, Ryuuki-sama? Shuurei-sama? Shall I bring this girl to the courts now?"

A voice stormed out as a certain person with silver hair went in.

"N-No way... S-Seien-nii?"

The girl recognized the real identity of Seiran as he looked at the girl.

"Blue hair? 'Seien-nii?' Then, this must be, Hidari-hime of Shinyen." Seiran said as he recognized the princess,

"Yes, yes Seien-nii, is that you?" Hidari asked as she went near the former,

"I-I suppose you're mistakened Hidari-hime. I am not Seien-sama. He is dead already. I am Shi Seiran," Seiran lied towards the Princess, who was surprised.

"I'm sorry then, Shi-san. I was rather thinking you were Seien-nii, due to the similarities you had. But please do forgive me for mistaking you as the late prince."

"No. It's fine, hime-sama." Seiran replied as he bowed before the Princess and then to the Emperor and his wife and said, "Excuse me." And off, he left the gardens.

"Eto, anou, Shuurei-san, I'm sorry for not introducing myself. Anyways, I'm Senshi Hidari, Princess of Shinyen." Hidari said as she smiled,

"Ah, Shi Shuurei, Empress Consort of Saiunkoku." Shuurei introduced herself as the both of them bowed at each other,

"Saa, Ryuuki, I shall leave you and Hidari-hime here in the gardens for a while. It seems you consumed the manjuu beans I made." Shuurei said as she gave a smile and left. She knew that the two had things to catch up with each other, especially with the seemingly close bond that they were supposed to share.

"Ryuuki-nii! It's been a long time since I saw you!" Hidari said as she smiled at her 'brother',

"Yes, I suppose that it has been, Hidari-hime." Ryuuki replied as he sat down,

"Neh, Ryuuki-nii, are you sure that guy earlier, you know, um, Shi Seiran isn't Seien-nii?" Hidari asked the Emperor, who was utterless from what the princess asked.

"O-Of course, Hidari-hime. Is there any problem?" Ryuuki asked as he sweatdropped,

"No. It's just that he really looked like Seien-nii and that it seems, I really have this feeling that he's Seien-nii. But that can't be possible since Seien-nii is dead, after all." Hidari said as she sighed in frustration.

"Why the sigh, Hidari-hime?" Ryuuki asked, concerned on the sad look on his 'younger sister's' face. Even though they weren't related by blood or even by law, he had grown to care for her already.

"Well, you see, my Onee-sama..." Hidari replied as she was cut by a voice.

"Hidari-hime, there you are. And I still had to look for you over all the countries nearby Shinyen just to look for you. Luckily, I heard a report that you are in Saiunkoku."

Hidari gulped and turned to see a woman with gray hair.

"O-Onee-sama!" Hidari recognized as she was utterless,

"Young lady, you are going back with me to Shinyen whether you like it or not!" The woman said as she glared at Hidari until she realised that they weren't alone. She turned to the other person and widened her eyes upon realization.

"Ah. Ryuuki-ten'no. I am Kogo Himeko of Shinyen." The woman introduced herself as Hidari kept her head low before the two Rulers. It was common courtesy.

"Ah, the former Himeko-hime, then." Ryuuki perked up as Himeko chuckled.

"But, it is fine if you still call me Himeko-nee, but only in private as there might be conflicts." Himeko said as she went near the Emperor of Saiunkoku and pinched his cheeks.

"Itaii!" Ryuuki complained as he massaged his cheeks.

"Still the same Ryuuki-sama I've known before." Himeko said as she chuckled.

"Itaii, Himeko-nee. It actually hurts." Ryuuki said as he looked at Himeko, "But, no need for the sama anymore. We are both equal in power." He added,

"Equal in power? You've got to be kidding me, Ryuuki-ten'no. Saiunkoku is far more bigger than Shinyen." Himeko said as she turned and sat down.

"But, Shinyen is in a more favorable condition compared to Saiunkoku." Ryuuki countered,

"Oh? Favorable condition, you say, Ryuuki-ten'no? I must say I came here for another reason, aside from bringing Hidari home." Himeko said as she frowned,

"Eh? What is it then, Kogo Himeko?" Ryuuki asked as his expression became serious,

"Hidari-hime, Ryuuki-ten'no and I are going to discuss something important. I suppose you know what to do." Himeko told Hidari without bothering to look at Hidari, who rolled her eyes.

"I was about to excuse myself. Well then, excuse me." Hidari said as she excused herself from the two, leaving the Garden.


	3. A Wanted Mistake

jychan: I don't own Saiunkoku Monogatari so no suing please….

* * *

_**2. A Wanted Mistake  
**_

* * *

"The matter that I would like to discuss is concerning about some few conflicts about the people and border issues. It seems some criminals of ours are going beyond your border. And I would like Ryuuki-ten'no to be considerate to let these criminals be captured by your men so that we won't have border issues and that if possible, they would be sent to Shinyen as the criminals are our responsibility and that, it might be a bother to Saiunkoku if you still have to punish them."

Himeko pleaded to the Emperor of Saiunkoku who listened to what the Empress of Shinyen had stated,

"Kogo Himeko, I'm surprised that you already did further measures, when in fact, I haven't recieved such report yet." Ryuuki said as he sipped his tea,

"I suppose this matter had just been noticed by my few trusted men when one of them had visited Saiunkoku and saw a criminal of ours here. But then, as what I have wanted, I would like to be the first one to tell you this so that I would be given a chance to plead like what I pleaded earlier,"

Himeko replied as Ryuuki chuckled,

"A nice move Kogo Himeko. Well, to be expected from the 'Shinyen no Kogo'. I must say the reason why Shinyen is improving a lot, is because of its Kogo." Ryuuki replied,

"Arigato gozaimashta Ryuuki-ten'no. But I would rather say that Shinyen is improving because the citizens are very much cooperative and that a good nation would not be built if it weren't for the people living in it or rather, the citizens of Shinyen." Himeko replied as she smiled,

"I'll have your plead be heard tomorrow, when I will be having an in court with the officials. But I would like your presence be there as well, Kogo Himeko." Ryuuki said,

"Wakarimashita Ryuuki-ten'no." Himeko replied as she nodded,

"How are you doing already, Himeko-nee?" Ryuuki asked as he smiled,

"Me? As the Kogo or as myself?" Himeko asked as she drank her tea,

"Of course, as yourself!" Ryuuki replied,

"As myself? I guess you could say that I'm doing fine." Himeko said as she sighed and looked at the skies,

"By the way, you're still single, neh?" Ryuuki asked,

"Hai. Single as ever." Himeko replied,

"Eh? Demo doushite desu ka, Himeko-nee? You look beautiful and very much perfect anyways!" Ryuuki said with an exaggerated expression as Himeko just chuckled,

"It seems even if I have suitors, I'm not ready to settle down yet. I have yet to see the best of Shinyen. Until then, I shall remain single." Himeko said,

"Or is it because of Aniue?" Ryuuki asked as Himeko was strucked by his words,

"O-Of course not, Ryuuki-ten'no! He was just an old flame and it has been years since his death, after all." Himeko stuttered as Ryuuki sighed,

"No use to deny it, Himeko-nee-san." Ryuuki told the Empress of Shinyen who was staring at the skies,

"I suppose I should let go of Seien-sama, already, neh, Ryuuki-ten'no. But there's something that wouldn't make me forget me. You know this kind of feeling that I have that he's just there somewhere." Himeko said as she turned around, causing her gray hair to flutter, "But I guess I just can't accept that he's gone already. Gone where I can't reach him. Gone where I can't see him anymore." Himeko added as she closed her eyes,

'Himeko-nee, if I can just tell you that Aniue is alive.' Ryuuki thought as he worriedly looked at his 'sister',

"Anyways, I guess I'll have to look for Hidari-hime first. Or she might have gone somewhere once again, neh, Ryuuki-ten'no? I'll see you tomorrow then." Himeko said as she left Ryuuki who was still frowning from what he was hiding from her,

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"Geesh, Himeko-nee-sama really didn't have to kick me out there. Now, it seems I'm lost here. Well, it's the first time I've been here, after all!" The princess, Hidari, kept on grumbling as she was walking,

"Ojou-san, are you lost or something?" A lad in blue clothes went near our princess,

"Hai, eto..." Hidari was pondering on what to call the guy, well, he's wearing blue so, "...Ran-san."

"Eh? So you knew me, after all?" He asked as he smirked,

'No way! You mean he's name's Ran or something?' Hidari thought as her eyes widened, "Eto, a lucky guess. It's because you're wearing something blue." She blunntly said as the lad sighed in frustration,

"Saa, Ore wa Ran Shuuei. Ojou-san no namae desu ka?" Shuuei asked as he smiled at Hidari, who raised an eyebrow,

"Yo- Watashi wa Senshi Hidari desu." Hidari said, 'I almost blurted 'yo' out!' She thought as she sweatdropped,

"Dozo yoroshiku, Senshi-san. Well, where do you want to go? I might lead you there." Shuuei said as he smiled at her,

"Eto, do you have an archive here in Saiunkoku?" Hidari asked as Shuuei nodded, "So, the archives, I suppose." Hidari added,

"I see. So, let's go there." Shuuei said as Hidari nodded,

"So, Senshi-san, what exactly are you doing here in the Palace?" Shuuei asked,

"Doing here? Eto... I... I... I work in the Imperial Harem!" Hidari said as she stuttered,

"If you are in the Imperial Harem, shouldn't you be there at this moment?" Shuuei asked as he narrowed his eyes,

"Eto... Anou..."

"Senshi-san, the real question is that are you really part of the Imperial Harem?" Shuuei asked as he held Hidari's shoulders,

"Eh? Eto..." Hidari stuttered and then she ran away from him, just realizing he had led them to a dead end,

"Senshi Hidari-san, are you a spy? Are you here to harm the Emperor and Empress?" Shuuei asked as Hidari was sweating,

"Eto... Anou... Ran-san, I am..."

"Eh? Hidari-hime? Ran-shogun?"

A voice stormed out as the two turned around to see the Empress Consort, the former Kou Shuurei,

"Kogo Shuurei." The two recognized as Shuuei bowed,

"Hidari-hime, weren't you with the Emperor earlier?" Shuurei asked as Shuuei raised an eyebrow

"Hai. I was with him earlier, but then soon, Onee-sama arrived then they had a talk concerning with Shinyen and Saiunkoku." Hidari said as she sighed,

"Sou ka... Well, I'll leave the two of you for the meantime." Shuurei said as she walked away, leaving Shuuei and Hidari,

"Shinyen? Senshi? Shimatta. Don't tell me you're a princess from Shinyen?" Shuuei asked as his eyes widened while Hidari sighed then nodded,

"Sumimasen Senshi-hime. It seems I have mistakened you, since I haven't seen your face yet." Shuuei said as he bowed,

"Saa, saa. I really don't want people to identify me as a hime-sama, you know." Hidari said as she sighed,

"I see. That's a nice perspective, I must say, Senshi-hime." Shuuei said as Hidari looked at him, surprised at the least, "Saa, it's the archives, neh, Senshi-hime?" He asked as Hidari nodded,

"So, the archives, it is." He said as the two went on their way to the archives.

* * *

Well, luckily, someone reviewed!!! Yoshi! Yoshi! Somebody reviewed! Let heaven rejoice and earth be glad!!! Well, let me tell you, about earlier when Hidari thought about she was about to say, 'yo', well, royalty use yo when referring to themselves, it's more like more than ore-sama... you get me??? then, kogo is empress then, Ten'no is Emperor!!!!

Stelra Etnae: Well the problem is as stated as above, and I don't still know what will Himeko react, but I suppose she'll be very shocked... Well, as you can see, Hidari met Ran Shuuei! Did I get the Ran-shogun right? because as what I can remember in Saiunkoku, Shueei was called as Ran-shogun... I'll try to check on how Seiran calls Ryuuki, well, with Shuurei, eto... in this fanfic, it seems the two have become a couple and is now happily married.. Well, I'm really a RyuukixShuurei fan... ehhehe... so that's why Seiran calls Shuurei, Kogo already...


	4. A Simple Teasing

jychan: I don't own Saiunkoku Monogatari so no suing please….

* * *

_**3. A Simple Teasing  
**_

* * *

"Again, which way is which? Moreover, which way did I come from?"

The Empress of Shinyen asked herself as she was walking around,

"It's not my fault that I'm just new here in Saiunkoku that I'm lost. OK. Fine, Kami, I know that I have no sense of direction. Heck, even back in Shinyen, I still get lost."

She muttered as she walked and walked,

"Great. Now, I'm already in the Gardens. This time, it's a different garden. This steps... makes me remember this incident years back."

_The young Himeko-hime was walking around in the gardens,_

_"Eto? Himeko-hime?"_

_"S-Seien-sama?" She recognized the young exiled Prince,_

_"Let me guess. You're lost once again?" He asked,_

_"Urusai onegaishimasu! I'm not lost . I'm just wandering around."_

_"Wandering, eh? Well, wanna go back already? Your Otou-sama might be looking for you."_

_"Eh? Otou-sama did?"_

_"He said about your poor sense of direction."_

_"Sou ka..."_

_Seien took the princess' hand and told her, "Let's go back already?"_

_"Hai." The young princess agreed while blushing at the same time as Seien held her hand,_

"Those days. When I often get lost, Seien-sama would often look for me and bring me back where my Otou-sama was. Too bad, no one would find me now. Too bad Seien-sama's gone already." She whispered as she sat down on the stairs,

_**WHOOSH WHOOSH**_

"Who's there! I command you to present yourself!" Himeko said as she stood up being alert,

The 'thing' came out of the bush and presented himself,

"Himeko-hime?"

Himeko bit her lip...

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"Ah, Ran-shogun."

The Older brother of the head of the Kou Clan recognized the young general, who was with the princess,

"Ah, Shouka-san. this is...." "Senshi Hidari. Dozo yoroshiku." Hidari interrupted the young general, who almost presented her as a princess,

"Ah. Senshi-san. Dozo. Please do sit down."

"Senshi-san, this is Kou Shouka-san. The Head of the Royal Archives." Shuuei introduced Shouka before Hidari,

"Anyways, would you want some manjuu beans? My daughter made some." Shouka said as the three sat down,

"Ah. Sure, Kou-san. But then, how are you related to the Empress?" Hidari asked bluntly,

"Ah. She's my daughter."

"Sou ka desu. Would you mind if I go over the scrolls?" Hidari asked as Shouka nodded and Hidari went off gleefully and took a look on the scrolls,

"She is one of the Princesses of Shinyen, neh, Ran-shogun?" Shouka asked the young general, who was surprised, but nodded anyways,

"It must've been tough on her when her father died." He said as Shuuei gave a questioning look,

"I knew her father very well. He was a very good Emperor, not only as an Emperor but as a person." Shouka said as Shuuei nodded,

"Sou ka. But how did you know that she was a princess?"

"She resembles her father very much. Meanwhile, Kogo Himeko, resembles their mother."

"Ah!"

"Senshi-hime?" Shuuei rushed to the princess' whereabouts,

"Ah, daijoubou! Daijoubou! Just me and being very clumsy... Hehehe..." She chuckled as she was covered by dust while lying down on the floor,

"Matakun..."

"Scared you, Ran-san?"

"Nonetheless, please do stand up." Shuuei said as he offered a hand to the fallen princess, who took it and stood up,

"Luckily, you didn't deny being clumsy, though." Shuuei teased the princess, who glared at him,

"Urusai onegaishimasu."

"Saa, saa, Senshi-hime, you don't have to speak formally when all you say is urusai." Shuuei added 'gas to fire',

"Whatever Ran-san. Whatever. Please don't disturb me." Hidari said as she turned away and went to another shelf,

"Chotto matte, Senshi-hime! You might get lost again, now." Shuuei called the princess who turned to him, while he sighed in relief, but then, she blurted her tongue at him and ran,

Shuuei smirked and said, "You want to play with me, neh. So, let the games begin." And he ran after her, who was still running and running away from him, wherein he tried to catch up to the Princess.

Nonetheless, while their small game of tag was happening, Kou Shouka was just sighing and observing the two, running all over the Royal Archives.

"Eh?" The princess went and stopped on running when she realized she has gone on a dead end.

"T-This is it, Senshi-hime." Shuuei said as he smirked,

"Ch-Chotto matte Ran-san! W-What are you implying?" Hidari asked as she stuttered,

"You made me run for a while now. Don't you think I deserve some kind of reward for finally catching up to you. Moreover, now I have cornered you." Shuuei said as he straightened his posture, while Hidari made a defensive pose,

"No use, Senshi-hime. Please do remember that I am a general." Shuuei said as Hidari narrowed her eyes,

"So what? I can't just lose something while I didn't do anything before you retrieved it!" Hidari said,

"I like the way you think, Senshi-hime. In short, I like you. But then, I would like to ask on what you are thinking that you're going to lose." He said as he smirked as Hidari was glaring at him,

"W-Who knows!" She said,

"Really? I'd really want you to tell me, what was in your mind when you said so. At this moment, I can do anything to you. Heck, if you're a princess of Shinyen." He added,

"How dare you!" Hidari said,

"Just joking!" Shuuei said as he gave a goofy face, "I was just teasing you all the while, hime. I wanted to stop earlier, but I liked the way that you were reacting." He added as Hidari's expression darkened,

"Relax, Senshi-hime! I was simply teasing you!" Shuuei said as he stepped back while Hidari went near him, her expression never changing and she sat down on the floor,

"You scared me back there Ran-san." She said as Shuuei helped her stand up. She walked to the end of the shelf, where there was no dead end,

"But nonetheless, the next time this happens, I hope you understand what I might do against you." She added as she left,

"But then, Senshi-hime, the part when I said I like you, was not part of the joke." He said as he smirked as Hidari blushed,

"Whatever."

* * *

Well, luckily, 2 people reviewed!!! Let heaven rejoice and Earth be glad, let all creation sing!!!

Stelra Etnae: Really? I hoped you really liked Kogo Himeko... I hope i'm not kinda cranky with my japanese and how they call each other... how about Shouka-san? what i remember is someone calls Shouka, Shouka-san, while Seiran calls him 'danna-sama' right?? it's ok that you have long reviews that way i can improve my fanfic! i have no live journal account... it's kinda confusing...

unknown player: Hi there! so i hope you liked Shinyen, as much as you liked my other story! well, here i am, updating soon! i suppose i usually update my stories around twice a week,,,


	5. An Instinct

jychan: I don't own Saiunkoku Monogatari so no suing please….

* * *

_**4. An Instinct  
**_

* * *

_Recap:_

_**WHOOSH WHOOSH**_

_"Who's there! I command you to present yourself!" Himeko said as she stood up being alert,_

_The 'thing' came out of the bush and presented himself,_

_"Himeko-hime?"_

_Himeko bit her lip..._

_End Of Recap

* * *

_

"Dare desu ka??" Himeko called as her eyes widened on the sight of the person,

"Eh? I'm Li Koyuu. If so, I assume you're Himeko-hime or rather, Kogo Himeko."

The man replied as looked away from the Empress of Shinyen,

"H-Hai." Himeko replied as she nodded,

"The Emperor, rather, told me to look for you. HE told me that you might get lost." He said as he scratched his head,

"Sou ka. So, where are we to go now, Li-san?" Himeko asked as she looked at him,

"Eto... Anou, w-we were supposed to go the Daigokuden as there is a big feast in accordance to your arrival." Koyuu told the Empress who nodded and said, "I suppose. But I wanted my presence to be known tomorrow, though. Say, Li-san, have you heard abo- never mind. It seems even Ryuuki-ten'no didn't know about it as well. How could I forget."

She sighed as Koyuu just nodded while they walked,

"Eto, Li-san, Are we lost or something? We've been walking around already. And it seems we've passed by this place lots of times." Himeko asked Koyuu who was about to burst out,

"Stupid map! I should've known!" He muttered as Himeko chuckled to his annoyance, while he kept on twitching,

"Sumimasen desu. It's just that you were quite funny there, Li-san. No offense, though." Himeko said as Koyuu sighed,

"Hopefully, someone would pass by." Koyuu said as Himeko nodded as she looked away, wherein she noticed someone. A someone with a familiar face. Someone she'd known long before...

"Seien-sama?" She called as she walked to the person's direction, while the said person noticed Himeko and ran away from her,

"Eh? Kogo Himeko?" Koyuu called the Empress, who was walking away,

"Seien-sama! Chotto matte kudasai! Seien-sama!" She said as she ran fast to catch up to the person, but to no avail, she failed.

"S-Seien-sama..." Himeko murmured as she fell on her feet,

"Kogo Himeko? Why are you like that? What happened? Did someone do something to you?" Koyuu asked as he looked at the weeping Empress, who wiped her tears,

"Sumimasen, Li-san. I just thought that I saw someone very familiar, but it seems I was wrong. I simply was just imagining things. After all, a dead person can't be alive and be here, right?" Himeko said as she faked a smile at Koyuu, who sighed in relief,

"Sou ka. Well then, shall we, Kogo Himeko?" Koyuu said as he massaged his temples,

"Ah hai, Li-san."

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"Ughh... Ryuuki-nii, what's taking Onee-sama so long?" Hidari grumbled as she was wearing an annoyed expression,

"Maa, maa, Hidari-hime, calm down. She must be coming already. After all, I sent Ko- shoot. I forgot about Koyuu's poor sense of direction." Ryuuki said as he widened his eyes,

"Eh? The person you sent has also a poor sense of direction! Geesh, Ryuuki-nii, how could you forget that Onee-sama also has a poor sense of direction. Being new to Saiunkoku is not an excuse. She even gets lost in Shinyen!" Hidari said as she scolded Ryuuki,

"Gomen nassai, Hidari-hime!"

"Nevertheless, I'll just be looking for her." Hidari volunteered as she stood up from her seat and was about to leave,

"I'll be going with you, Senshi-hime." Shuuei said as he smirked,

"Chigau desu. (Don't.)" She said as Shuuei sighed in frustration while Hidari looked all-over,

Aha!

"I'll take Shi-san, instead!" Hidari said as she grabbed Seiran,

"Eh? Chotto matte, Senshi-hime-sama." Seiran said as he was being grabbed by Hidari to the outside,

"Shoot. Now I have Seiran as a rival." Shuuei muttered as Ryuuki chuckled as he heard what Shuuei said,

"Doushite ka, Ryuuki-sama?" Shuuei asked Ryuuki, who was snickering,

"Don't worry about Seiran." He told Shuuei, who raised an eyebrow, with what his Emperor said to him.

* * *

**All the while...**

"Li-san, we've been to this place already. I'm getting alarmed already as the sun is going to set any time now." Himeko reminded Koyuu who was still walking, while she stopped,

"So, I guess. Hontou ni gomen nassai, Kogo Himeko." Koyuu apologized to the Empress, until they heard voices,

"Eh? Shi-san, why are you going to wear a helmet?"

"Anou, Senshi-hime-sama, I have to. It's really necessary to wear a helmet as I am a soldier, although Ryuuki-sama doesn't mind at all."

"Eh? Hidari-hime? Is that you?" Himeko called as she heard the voice of her younger sister,

"O-Onee-sama? Where are you? Onee-sama?" Hidari continued on calling her sister, wherein a few moments later, they saw each other,

"Onee-sama, there you are. I was starting to worry." Hidari said as she went near her sister,

"Don't worry, I was fine, after all, Li-san, was also with me, wherein I also got a small tour around." Himeko said with a smile, until she noticed that Hidari was with some one,

"So, who is this young lad?" Himeko asked as she eyed on Seiran,

"Shi Seiran, Kogo Himeko." Seiran said as he bowed before Himeko, who was staring at him,

"How about him, Onee-sama?" Hidari asked,

"Eto, Li Koyuu. Domo." Koyuu said as he bowed at Hidari,

"Saa, watashi wa Senshi Hidari. Her younger sister. Anyways, let's go back, anou, Onee-sama? Shi-san?" Hidari called on the two as Himeko was still staring at Seiran, who was sweatdropping,

"Shi-san, would you mind if you took off your helmet?" Himeko asked as Seiran was sweating,

"Eto... Kogo Himeko..."

"Mou, Onee-sama, it's required for soldiers, like Shi-san to wear their helmets." Hidari told her Older Sister as Koyuu raised an eyebrow about this,

"Sou ka."

"We're finally here." Koyuu said as he sighed in relief,

"I suppose." Himeko nodded as Hidari and Koyuu proceeded on going in,

Wherein Himeko continued on staring at Seiran. She did not understand at all why she was staring at the lad. It's like she felt that she knew him already. It felt like he was someone who she deeply knew and met in the past, she just didn't understand why as she, in her lifetime, never met a 'Shi Seiran'. It rather felt that it was like Seien who she was with.

She shook her head on the thought. It was utterly preposterous for her to feel Seien this time. She reminded herself of what happened to Seien a long time ago.

She sighed and went inside.

* * *

Well, luckily, 2 people reviewed!!! YoSHi! YOSHI! YOSHI! Kakkoi to Sugoyi neh! (So cool and amazing!)

Stelra Etnae: I just corrected last chapter. It seems I had a typographical error concerning with Shouka-san's name... Gomen nassai. Well, earlier it wasn't Seiran, but Koyuu! I'll take note of what you said about what you said. It really helps me a lot. How about Koyuu? Did I get it right? Please. Help me. I'm really not good with fanfics and such, despite writing already some...

unknown player: wow... You knew about the song? Well here's the newest chaptie. And this time, Seiran's here! Yep! He's here!


	6. A Deal

jychan: I don't own Saiunkoku Monogatari so no suing please….

* * *

_**5. A Deal  
**_

* * *

"...Now that was it. Lastly, before all of you leave the room."

Ryuuki's voice stormed out the room as they were having a daily discussion with the other ministers,

"There is someone who wants to speak something in front of all of us here."

He added as the ministers turned their full attention on the Emperor of Saiunkoku,

"Do come in now."

Outside, Himeko was still fretting on how she should speak in front, nonetheless, when she heard Ryuuki's signal for her to enter, she straightened her composure and reverted her expression to 'stoic and serious' and went inside the court room with grace and perfection flowing with her as she was walking inside, which made some ministers murmur,

"This is Kogo Himeko of Shinyen."

Ryuuki presented the Empress of Shinyen before the ministers where some widened their eyes after the small introduction made by Ryuuki,

"I have a request to Saiunkoku which is why I have my presence here before you in this court."

Himeko said as she waited for the minister's reaction to what she said before them,

"It seems some of the criminals of Shinyen have crossed the borders and have went inside the territories of Saiunkoku, which is why I would like to request to the country of Saiunkoku to please catch these criminals as they might be causing trouble to your country in the near future,"

Himeko said as she paused,

"And if possible, if Saiunkoku's soldiers are able to catch these criminals of ours, then, we will be the one who will give their proper sanctions as they are also of our responsibilty. Another factor on which why I would like Saiunkoku to catch the criminals that have crossed the borders, is because if any of our soldiers would be able to go in your country, it might cause a huge dispute and trespassing, concerning to border issues."

Himeko added as the ministers were nodding to what she said,

'So, this is the Kogo that has nurtured and raised up Shinyen to what is it today, in spite of the less of time. Sou ka. Great job, Himeko-nee.'

Ryuuki said as he faintly smiled,

"I suppose we should agree and approve of Kogo Himeko's request as she has gone all the way from Shinyen to ask us with this."

"But then, won't it be a hassle to the soldiers?"

"Like what Kogo Himeko said, these criminals might even cause trouble to Saiunkoku."

"So, it is approved, then?"

Himeko asked,

"Hai. It is."

Ryuuki said as he smiled at Himeko, who sighed in relief,

"Arigato gozaimashta."

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"Ughh!!! I'm utterly bored!"

Hidari grumbled as she frowned,

"Eto, Senshi-hime, I suppose we should go to the Archives."

Seiran suggested to the Princess, who thought about it for a while and replied,

"Nice idea, Shi-san! Thank goodness, Ryuuki-nii sent you with me!"

"Ah. I guess."

Seiran sweatdropped,

"And oh, by the way, you don't have to call me, Senshi-hime. You know, Shi-san, there are two Senshi-hime-sama-tachi in Shinyen. So, Hidari-hime is fine."

Hidari said as she followed Seiran,

"Eh? Two?"

Seiran asked as his eyes narrowed while thinking,

'From what Kogo Himeko told me in the past, the_y were only two in the family.'_

"Hai. We have a half-sister."

Hidari informed Seiran, who nodded,

"Kaori-nee-sama's good, but she's too strict! Much more strict than Himeko-nee-sama!"

Hidari added with an exaggerated expression on her face, while Seiran sweatdropped on Hidari's actions,

"Sou ka desu."

"Neh, Shi-san,"

"Doushite ka, Hidari-hime-sama?"

"How old are you?"

"Me?"

"Hai."

"I'm 23 years old."

"Sou ka..."

"Doushite ka, Hidari-hime-sama?"

"Iee.., Betsuni..."

Hidari replied as she sighed,

"But what was the sigh for?"

"Oh? The sigh? None, really."

"If you say so. But I can tell that you're lying Hidari-hime-sama."

"I really can't hide it from you then."

"Hiding what?"

"You see, I've been looking for some eligible bachelors for my Onee-sama, but there's none, and I thought I've seen one, but nope. You're too young."

"Me?"

"Hai. I thought that you'd do. Well, you're really like Seien-nii, like you're good-looking, nice, friendly, approachable, intelligent, good fighter and etc... Although, there are some differences, of course. Like, he's dead, you're alive, he's supposedly 28 years old, you're 23 years old. Geesh..."

Hidari muttered as she rolled her eyes while Seiran sweatdropped with what Hidari muttered,

_'Hidari-hime's matching never really disappeared since she was young...'_

"So, I guess this is the Archives, neh, Shi-san?"

Hidari asked him as he just nodded while the both of them went inside,

"Danna-sama,"

"Kou-san!"

The two of them called for Shouka as they looked for him inside the Archives,

"Ah. Seiran, Senshi-hime, it's nice to see you here once again."

Shouka said as he greeted the two,

"Ah, Seiran, Senshi-hime."

Koyuu and Shuei acknowledged the two as Seiran nodded,

"I guess you were looking for me all day in Saiunkoku, Senshi-hime, but nonetheless, you found me here in the Archives."

"Urusai onegaishimasu, Ran-san." Hidari said as she sat down on the chair, "Ah, by the way, Kou-san, is there any new scrolls?" Hidari asked as she turned to Shouka,

"Hai, Senshi-hime. You might want to check them. They're over there." Shouka pointed to a direction,

"Senshi-hime, you might want me to go with you or you might fall down again." Shuuei said as Hidari rolled her eyes and stood up,

"Iiya da yo." Hidari replied as she went to the direction where Shouka pointed,

"So, Seiran, why were you with Senshi-hime earlier?" Shuuei asked Seiran, who was sitting down,

"Ah, I was assigned by Ryuuki-shujou to be her guide around as she might get lost."

Seiran replied as Shuuei sighed and remarked,

"You're one lucky guy, Seiran."

"Eh? Why Ran-shogun?"

"You get to spend your day with Senshi-hime, while I'm just stuck here because Ryuuki-sama assigned me here with paperwork with him." Shuuei pointed Koyuu who flinched with what Shuuei said,

"Eh? So, Ran-shogun has a crush on Hidari-hime, then?"

Seiran asked as he chuckled,

"But I don't stand a chance against you, Seiran. She prefers you more than me. You can even call her by her first name." Shuuei said as he looked at Hidari's direction,

"But then, she tried to match me up with Kogo Himeko even before when I was still Seien."

Seiran replied much to Shuuei's joy,

"Seriously Seiran?"

"Hai."

"So, do I stand a chance?"

"Eto-"

"Achoo!"

Seiran was cut by Hidari's sneezing while she went near them as she brought some scrolls while sneezing,

"Seriously, I'm not good with the dust around here. I kept on sneezing and sneezing over there. It's either because of the dust or someone's talking about me."

She muttered as she placed the scrolls on the table while the others sweatdropped,

"You can read these scrolls, Senshi-hime?"

Shuuei asked as Hidari nodded,

"Hai. Thank Kami, my sneezing stopped. Must be the dust over there."

She replied as she opened one scroll,

_'Hidari-hime's love for literature and scrolls never changed also...'_ Seiran thought as he looked at the Princess of Shinyen as one scroll dropped and she followed it,

"I've got a condition for you, Seiran. I won't tell Senshi-hime that you are, in fact, the supposed-to-be-late Seien, but just help me to get through with her."

Shuuei said as Seiran sighed,

"She won't believe you at all and you don't have to do that. But then, if you won't hurt her and promise that Hidari-hime would be your last then, I would be willingly and voluntarily ready to help you with Hidari-hime. Although I'm not sure already as the last time I've seen her was before I was exiled."

Seiran replied as Shuuei nodded,

"Sure! Sure! I promise within the name of Saiunkoku that I would never hurt Senshi Hidari nor even womanize after I have her. And she would be my last."

Shuuei promised as Seiran sighed and replied,

"If you hurt her, I'm sure it's not only me who will be threatening your life but also her 'Ryuuki-nii'."

Shuuei nodded on what Seiran told him,

"Wah. I really must have some colds because even if I went there, I still even sneezed. Or tell me, where you talking about me?" Hidari asked as she narrowed her eyes,

"No! Not at all."

* * *

Well, again, luckily, I've got a review! And also a pm...

Stelra Etnae: I've already went to the site that you said... It's good. And oh, I've replaced already the last chapter... hehehe... Thanks for telling me...

unknown player: No, SeiranXHimeko moments for today... Time goes so slow in Saiunkoku, neh??? I guess that would happen when Seiran runs after Himeko... But that's exactly what's happening between Hidari and Shuuei. Hehehe...


	7. A Lost Empress

jychan: I don't own Saiunkoku Monogatari so no suing please….

* * *

_**7. A Lost Empress?  
**_

* * *

"These days. I feel like Seien-sama's with me. But then, how could it be possible? He's supposed to be dead already, right. I must be getting tired from what happened today in the court. Seriously, I need to improve with speaking with other officials. I just got used to speaking with to officials from Shinyen and also, I send Kaori-hime to other countries. But then, I wonder why I wanted to go here..."

Himeko whispered to herself as she was walking around the pond,

"But then, I really do feel Seien-sama's presence here. Oh. I don't know. Probably this was because Saiunkoku is where I met Seien-sama. But then, why was it that when I was in the celebration of Ryuuki-ten'no, years ago. Why didn't I feel Seien-sama's presence."

She said before pausing, and then sighing,

"It's all in my head. I'm just dead tired."

She mumbled to herself as she sat down, leaning on the trunk of the tree,

"Anyways, tomorrow we'll be back to Shinyen, so I must clear my head up since I won't be seei..."

She added as her eyes widened in surprise.

'No way.'

She thought as she saw an adult-figure of Seien.

"Seien-sama?"

The figure turned to see Seiran, who was surprised that he was seen by the Empress of Shinyen.

Now, there is definitely escaping,

Himeko blinked.

She's not wrong. This was Seien-sama that she has grieved for most of her life.

The Seien-sama whom she still longs for.

She bit her lip.

"I must be dreaming."

She whispered to herself as Seiran raised an eyebrow,

"D-Dare desu ka?"

Himeko asked as she looked at Seiran, who sighed in relief as soon as the Empress asked for his name,

But for Himeko, who had been longing for Seien's presence, there was of course a part of her that hoped that he would say that he was Seien, while she was also hoping not as if he says so, she is already crazy, as Seien-sama is already 'dead'.

"Shi Seiran, Kogo Himeko-sama. I am one of Ryuuki-shujou's men."

Himeko sighed in relief.

She was really not crazy after all.

She was still sane.

"I see..."

She mumbled as she looked at the sakura trees, which were in bloom as it was Spring Time.

"Please excuse me, Kogo Himeko-sama."

Seiran said as he was already in a tight situation with his old flame,

"Chotto matte, Shi-san, would you stay here for a moment?"

Himeko asked him as she was afraid that she might get lost again,

"Eh? Eto... Hai, Kogo Himeko-sama."

Seiran said as he sighed and went back to his former position,

"I wonder what would happen if... never mind."

Himeko mumbled as Seiran looked at her,

"Is there any problem, Kogo Himeko-sama?"

"Iee. Betsuni. It's just that... oh, never mind. I might be such a bore. I wouldn't want to bore someone who I have already bothered in staying with such a boring person like me."

Himeko said as she stared at the blue sky,

"Sou ka. But then, Kogo Himeko-sama, you are not a boring person to me."

"Maa, maa, Shi-san, it's OK. No need to flatter me. Even Hidari-hime tells me that I'm such a boring person. Such a shame, noh?"

"Saa, Kogo Himeko-sama, I would want to disagree with Hidari-hime-sama."

Himeko blushed at what he said.

This was the first time that a person, aside from Seien-sama, told her that she was not a boring person. Even her suitors seemed to be bored with her.

"Arigato, Shi-san."

"Kogo Himeko-sama, earlier, it seems you were problematic..."

"Oh that. It's just because of some past things. But fate has already taken its course so, all I can do was relive what happened in the past and not regret anymore of what happen. Instead, I must learn from the mistakes that I have done in the past."

Himeko said as she stood up,

"Eh? Mistakes? But I doubt if you made any mistakes, Kogo Himeko-sama, as Shinyen is in a very good state, in a very impressive speed, that is."

"Maa, it's not about Shinyen, Shi-san. It's about some mistakes that I made as a person and not as the Empress of Shinyen. Heck, I would be killed by Kaori-hime if I would make a mistake."

Himeko said as she chuckled on her last statement,

"So, what are those mistakes that you have done in the past, Kogo Himeko-sama?"

"Those are mistakes that I did because I was very much carefree and never thought about what may happened in the future. There was a time that I had a chance, but I failed and now, I am living in a state of depression since I missed the chance."

Himeko said as she sighed, afterwards.

Seiran looked at her and then said,

"Will I be rude if I asked what was that chance?"

"It was a chance to be together with an old flame. It was a chance and I failed. I failed because of my cowardliness. I failed because I was scared."

Himeko closed her eyes at this as she started walking near the pond and then took a lily.

Silence reigned with the two as the time passed by and soon it was late afternoon already.

"Maa, I guess it's time for us to go back, Shi-san. The sun would be fading out soon. It would be bad if we are to stay late."

Himeko said as Seiran nodded with what she said,

"Say, Shi-san do you have a wife already?"

Seiran nearly choked on her question as he replied,

"Iee."

"Sou ka. I was kinda wondering that if you had a wife she might get jealous if she saw us together."

"That would not be possible, since no outsiders are allowed in the palace as the guards and soldiers are strict all-over here."

"But then, if so, I wonder how Hidari-hime went inside. Well, I had used my power as Empress to get in."

Himeko said as she saw Seiran raising an eyebrow,

"I suppose she has her own ways like before."

"Before?"

"Eto, I mean, probably she was like that before when she was young since she seemed to be used to getting inside without being caught."

Seiran quickly replied and sighed in relief when it seemed that Himeko bought his excuse,

"Sou ka... Well, about earlier, I was not stating about inside the Palace..."

Himeko said as she winked at Seiran,

"Eh?"

* * *

"Seriously, Ryuuki-nii, I am getting impatient with Onee-sama. She really gets lost often."

Hidari grumbled as she was sitting down,

"Maa, maa, Hidari-hime, I suppose she's just somewhere around the Palace."

"And most of all, Seiran-san's not here. How am I suppose to roam around the Palace and look for her?"

Hidari muttered as she rolled her eyes,

"Eh? Seiran's not here?"

Ryuuki asked as his eyes widened,

"Geesh... Took you long enough to find that out..."

Shuurei said as she rolled her eyes,

"Saa, let's go together and looked for Kogo Himeko-sama, Senshi-hime."

Shuuei volunteered as Hidari rolled her eyes and muttered, "Fine... Geesh... 'Nee-sama getting lost and I have to go with him..."

"Unless you might want to get lost with him?"

Shuuei asked her as he pointed at Koyuu, who twitched at this,

"No thanks. Come on, Ran-san. We have to look for the missing Empress."

Hidari said as she stood from her chair and went out with Shuuei,

'Matakun, Aniue... You really can't deny Himeko-nee's requests from before...'

* * *

Well, again, luckily, I've got reviews!

Stelra Etnae: Yup... Ryuuki's kinda weird for sending Koyuu to Himeko... LOL... Oh the two met here! They met in this chapter... But then, again, his secret being Seien was sealed... Geesh... Himeko's totally oblivious... Like Hidari...

unknown player: I such in English. Period. Thanks for making me realize these mistakes. I'll try my best to minimize the grammar errors... Hontou ni gomen nassai..

jigokunooujo: Hi there! Hope you had fun with Shinyen as with my other story, Bumped, was it? Thanks for liking my two stories! Thanks for appreciating my job. I hope you'll like this chapter as you had with the last chapter.

^_^


	8. An Adventure For The Empress

jychan: I don't own Saiunkoku Monogatari so no suing please….

* * *

_**8. An Adventure for The Empress  
**_

* * *

_Recap:  
_

_"Sou ka... Well, about earlier, I was not stating about inside the Palace..."_

_Himeko said as she winked at Seiran,_

_"Eh?"_

_End Of Recap_

_

* * *

_

"Sugoyi. I really love going outside the Palace. The last time I've been outside one, well, that's when I go out for fun and not traveling, was probably... hmmm..."

Himeko thought out loud as Seiran sweatdropped on her action,

"Aha! Yes. The last time I've been out was when I crept out of the Palace with Seien-sama, which was a long, long time ago."

Himeko said as she sighed,

"Eto, Kogo Himeko-sama, don't you think we should go back already? They might be looking for you already."

Seiran told Himeko, who turned around and said,

"Shi-san, this would probably the last time that I would be out of the Palace for fun. Back in Shinyen, I can never get out of the Palace since everyone and yes, I meant every citizen in the town, knows me."

Seiran gave her a sympathic look when she frowned,

"Wakarimashta."

"And oh, Shi-san, you should not call me Kogo Himeko-sama here. People might know that I'm an Empress and that would be bad. So, you call me... Himeko! Yes. Himeko, it is."

Himeko decided as Seiran raised an eyebrow,

"Would Himeko-dono do?"

"I guess... So, Shi-san, where do we go now?"

'Eh?"

"Of course, you have to lead me around since I'm not familiar with the outsides of Saiunkoku. And I would admit that I have no sense of direction."

Himeko admitted as she sighed,

"Sou ka... Well then, we might as well, have dinner first, Himeko-dono."

Seiran offered as a few moments later, Himeko's stomach grumbled,

"Eto, I suppose."

She sheepishly, said as she blushed from embarrassment.

"So, it would be this way."

Seiran led the way as Himeko was following him,

"Eh? Seiran? Who's that girl with you? What are you doing here?"

A tanned man went near Himeko and Seiran, who sighed on the sight of the man,

"And what are you doing here?"

Seiran asked as Himeko raised an eyebrow,

"Ah, Ro Ensei. Domo."

"Sou ka. Domo."

Himeko greeted back,

"Himeko-dono, let's go this way."

Seiran grabbed Himeko who was quite clueless on what was happening,

"Oy! Seiran! Don't hog the woman all by yourself!"

in which, made the two blush,

"Please excuse him. He is quite straight-forward... Eto, I-I mean, he's quite a teaser."

Seiran tried to explain to Himeko, while she just chuckled and laughed, which made him raise an eyebrow,

"It's OK. It's OK. He just reminds me of someone back home."

Himeko explained as Seiran just nodded,

"So, where do we eat now, Shi-san?"

Himeko asked as Seiran nodded and led her inside some place,

"This is it."

"Eh? Sou ka. So, what do we eat now? I'm not really sure with the food since I'm not really good with food from Saiunkoku. I suppose you could be the one who can order for me."

Himeko said as Seiran nodded to her proposal.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"Seriously, that Onee-sama of mine. I am so going to tell her to Kaori-nee-sama when we reach home."

Hidari muttered as she was walking with Shuuei,

"Kaori-nee-sama?"

"Hai. Eto, she's a half-sister of ours. She's very strict. Much stricter than Himeko-nee-sama, but she's kind."

Hidari replied as Shuuei nodded to what she said,

"Sou ka. So, Ran-san, where do we go look for Himeko-nee-sama?"

Hidari asked as Shuuei thought about it,

"The truth is... I don't know."

"EH?"

"You know for yourself that I haven't encountered much with your Onee-sama, so, I have no idea on where she is right now. Although if you could tell me some of her interests and hobbies, then I can probably help you."

Shuuei told Hidari, who nodded,

"Onee-sama likes flowers. Especially cherry blossoms, I guess. One time, when we were still children, she always loves to see the sakura trees especially here in Saiunkoku, when we come here with Otou-sama."

Hidari told Shuuei who nodded at this and thought of a place,

"The garden, then."

"Eh? Hai! How could I forget. But then, we've went there already. Another place that there are sakura trees."

"We've went there already."

"Hmmm..."

Hidari was in deep thought as Shuuei had only one thing in mind,

'Will we ever find her sister before dawn?'

* * *

Well, again, luckily, I've got reviews!

unknown player: Yup. Seiran's a definite bishy, But I like him more when he was still Seien. Ugh... He was so cute back then. I tried updating soon...

Stelra Etnae: Yup. They're spending time together. Hopefully the characters didn't get OOC. It's quite a short chapter noh??? Gomen. I had a slight writer's block, but don't worry I won't give up on this. And here's Chapter 8 for you


	9. A Condition

jychan: I don't own Saiunkoku Monogatari so no suing please….

* * *

_**8. A Condition  
**_

* * *

"Himeko-dono, where are we supposed to go now?"

Seiran asked as the two of them went outside the Restaurant,

"Actually, I have no idea."

Himeko replied as the two of them sweatdropped,

"Sou ka."

The two of them started walking,

"Hmmm... Neh, Shi-san, do you any place where we could see sakura trees? Aside from the Palace. Onegaishimasu."

Himeko turned to Seiran, who raised an eyebrow,

'Ah. How could I forget, Himeko likes sakura trees. Even from before.'

Seiran remembered as he nodded at the Empress' request,

"So, shall we?"

Seiran asked as Himeko nodded,

"Saa, Saiunkoku's a big country, neh."

Himeko said as Seiran nodded and replied,

"I must agree. Although, isn't Shinyen a big country as well?"

"Ah hai. It is a big country, although not as big as Saiunkoku. Although I must say, I am much content in handling a small country in Shinyen, thus the less problems."

Himeko said as she chuckled while Seiran joined her, but nervously,

"Saa, are we there yet Shi-san?"

Himeko asked as Seiran replied,

"No. Not yet. But almost."

They continued walking when Himeko noticed,

"Chotto matte. Why are we in the Palace?"

Seiran sighed at this and replied,

"It's already late at night, Himeko-dono or rather, Kogo Himeko-sama. You should setlle for the night especially since you will leave tomorrow morning to Shinyen. For the sakura trees, I guess it won't be possible."

"Fine. Fine. I suppose I'll never win over you. Oh well, just when I thought that I'll be able to escape the atmosphere of being an Empress for even just a couple of hours. Maa, maa. Shi-san, lead me to the Gardens. I just have to see sakura trees. That's it. Even if it's inside the Palace. Onegaishimasu."

Himeko told Seiran, who sweatdropped on her expression and sweatdropped,

'Guess I really can't refuse her.'

"Hai. Hai. But after which, I hope you go to your room and retreat for the night. Is that fine, Kogo Himeko-sama?"

"Hai. Arigato."

Himeko said as the two started walking again,

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"She's still not here. What are we going to do now, Ran-san? We've been going here and there. But still no sign of Onee-sama. Matakun..."

Hidari said as she dropped on her knees,

"Maa, maa, Senshi-hime, patience is a virtue."

Shuuei quoted as Hidari leaned back to the wall,

"But I'm getting impatient already. I don't have patience, you know. What's more, I haven't taken up dinner, at all."

Hidari complained as Shuuei was tempted to chuckle, but then, he sighed and carried Hidari at his back,

"Ran-san! Put me down!"

"You're tired already. So, just sit down there and enjoy the ride. I suppose we should go back. I suppose Kogo Himeko-sama is a responsible Empress, or is she not?"

"She is."

"So, she'll be back before you go back to Shinyen. After all, you said that she is a responsible Empress. So, she'll be back. For the mean time, we should head back and try to have a late dinner."

"Sou ka... Arigato."

"Eh?"

"I mean, thank you. For you know, accompanying me here, even if you had to go wherever you're supposed to be."

"Ah. I suppose. Which means, you owe me one, Senshi-hime-sama."

"Eh? What's that suppose to mean?"

"You said thank you, so you owe me a thing."

"Matakun... Oh well. I guess."

"Let me call you by your first name."

"Eh?"

"You heard me."

"Oh, that's it? Oh, OK."

Shuuei smiled at her response,

"So, Hidari-hime-sama, where are we to go now? Would it be your place or my place?"

He said with a hinting voice,

"Eh?"

Hidari blushed at this,

"I mean, for dinner."

"Oh. Anywhere would do."

"So, my place, it is."

"But isn't it a bit farther from here? Won't it be better at my place, Ran-san?"

"Eh? I suppose. But I do want to spend more time with you,"

Hidari blushed again at this,

'Matakun... Just because a guy told you this for the first time... Stop blushing!'

Hidari mentally scolded herself as she tightened her grip on Shuuei's neck,

"Maa, maa, Hidari-hime-sama, perhaps you might want to do something more than eating dinner..."

And with this, Hidari yanked Shuuei's head,

"Keep on teasing and you might get more than that."

Hidari said as she narrowed her eyes,

"Hai. Hai."

"Neh, Ran-san."

"Hm?"

"Why do you keep on... never mind."

"Saa, I guess I won't be worth trusted if you have any problem, noh, Hidari-hime?"

"Iee! It's not like that."

"But why won't you tell me if you have a problem? It's better to tell or consult your problem to someone else than keep it to yourself."

"Don't worry! Don't worry! It doesn't include Ran-san at all!"

'Shoot.'

And with this, Shuuei laughed at her,

"So, I am part of it. Saa, Hidari-hime, the next time you lie, make sure it doesn't get obvious."

"Che."

"So, what is it?"

"Eh?"

"You know, your problem that concerns me?"

"Oh, It's nothing. You shouldn't meddle on my affairs."

"But it DOES concern me, Hidari-hime."

"Oh well. But this is just going to happen once."

Shuuei nodded,

"Why do you keep on advancing on me?"

"Eh?"

"I said, why do you keep on advancing on me? Is it to spite me out or something?"

Shuuei sighed at this,

'Matakun. I can't believe I fell for a woman that is completely oblivious.'

"Oh. It's not like that."

"Eh? Then, why do you?"

"Hi-mit-su."

He said as Hidari sighed,

"Oh well. I won't force you if you won't tell me."

"I'm used to reverse psychology."

"Matakun..."

Shuuei chuckled at this...

* * *

Well, that was it. Nothing important happened. But in due time, there will be! I tell you!!! Thanks also for the reviews!!! And oh, himitsu means secret! If you're not used with japanese, you can just review or something...

unknown player: Yup. It's just the same with this chapter. Not that much interesting things. But in due time. There will be. Probably next chapter or something...

duked: Really? Interesting??? I updated already!!!

Stelra Etnae: Concerning with Ensei, I have no idea. Joke. I'll reveal the reason in due time. Yup. I must agree. Shuuei's question was justified. Like you said, Seien is really bishie... -sigh- Too bad, they only exist in anime world... So sad... LOL... You know I watched SaiuMono again. LOL... Lukcily I was able to buy a DVD, containing Season 1&2 before. Neh? Lucky, noh. Anyways, I watched it again last night. I started at around 8PM, I slept at 3AM, and then I woke up around 11AM and watched again until Season 1 ended and it was around 4PM.... No worry. This story will always revolve around Seien/Seiran!!!


	10. A Conversation

jychan: I don't own Saiunkoku Monogatari so no suing please….

* * *

_**9. A Conversation  
**_

* * *

Seiran and Himeko soon arrived to the gardens where the sakura trees were,

"Arigato Shi-san."

Himeko thanked Seiran as she smiled at him,

"Eto, dou itashimashite Kogo Himeko-sama."

He replied as he blushed at the Empress' smile,

"Is it OK if you leave me for a while? Don't worry I won't run away. I don't want to get lost, after all. Just for a little while. Please."

Himeko told her companion who raised an eyebrow,

'Nonetheless, I'll just stay from a distance.'

"Ah hai. Sumimasen."

Seiran said as he left the Empress, who turned around and looked at the sakura trees, as soon as she was certain that Seiran was not 'there' already.

She bit her lip on the sight of the sakura trees and suddenly, sobs were heard,

"I've returned, Seien-sama. I'm really sorry if I never went back here in Saiunkoku. I don't know where you are currently, but sometimes, I just want to think that you're dead, because I hate expecting and hoping that you're just alive somewhere. Honestly, you were my first love. And I guess it's true when they say that 'First Love Never Dies', well, on my situation, of course. If you're dead like others say, I wish you'll just be helping me and guiding me throughout my life, although I doubt if I would ever marry. I know I'm too shallow because I let you first then my country, but I suppose I've done much for Shinyen and only less for you while you were still alive. But you know, I had not gone outside my room for a couple of days after I heard of you missing."

Himeko said as she sobbed while her expression darkened,

"If it weren't for Shinyen, I would have met you the last possible time that I'd see you. I really regretted that I didn't come to Saiunkoku just because of some tantrum I had over you. I really regretted it. And so, to atone for that thing, which I really feel guilty and also, regret, then I suppose me, being a confirmed bachelorette would do."

She added as she stared at the Sakura Trees, while meanwhile, Seiran was listening to everything that she said.

He bit his lips and sighed,

'I never knew how you felt when I was gone, Himeko. I was just thinking that you were fine off to Shinyen. Fine that you don't need me anymore. After all, I thought I was just a flame that only sparked because of the moment.'

He thought as he managed to say,

"Gomen nassai, Himeko."

"Eh? Who's there?"

Himeko asked as she turned around as she heard Seiran's words,

'I can't believe she heard what I said.'

Seiran thought as he tried to hide himself more,

"Who's there! I command you to go out there!"

Himeko demanded as she narrowed her eyes,

'This may be the only time that I have to speak to her as Seien, though.'

"Himeko-hime, no. Kogo Himeko."

"It can't be... S-Seien-sama?"

Himeko asked as her eyes started to get blurred,

"Ah, hai. Hissashiburi, Himeko."

"So, you're not dead, after all! And then, you heard me! So, you waited for that? How could you!"

Himeko shouted as Seiran sweatdropped,

"No. Himeko, Seien is gone."

"Eh? What do you mean? Then, why do I hear Seien-sama's voice? I must be getting crazy..."

She said as she frowned,

"Let's just say I'm a ghost or something."

"Show yourself."

"No. I can't. This is just for a few minutes."

"Sou desu ka..."

"Himeko, gomen nassai."

"Eh? No! It's OK. As long as I can hear Seien-sama's voice, then I'm fine with it. Although it would only last for a few moments,"

"No. Not about that."

"Eh?"

"About making you wait for a long time. If I only knew, then-"

"Iee. Seien-sama, it was my fault. I-I was thinking that this would last for a long time. If I only knew then, I should have told you sooner."

"No. It was not your fault. It was my fault for making you have a tantrum over me. If I didn't..."

"Please don't Seien-sama. I guess I don't regret it already. I just thought about it a while ago. If we were together, then that would have caused a lot of trouble for everyone. There would be nothing between Ryuuki-ten'no and Kogo Shuurei. Shinyen would be more problematic. There would be lots of things that might not have happened. Although I do regret for not telling you my feelings sooner then. But, that's what fate told us to. That's what fate brought us. So, I suppose I should not regret over it."

Himeko said as she faintly smiled,

"Himeko..."

"Seien-sama, honestly, I was really happy to talk to you now. I was really really happy. But then, that thing over us should have been in the past already, neh."

"I'm glad that you have matured already, Himeko."

"Nnnn. I suppose. After all, you were gone for lots of years. Do you think there would be no progresses over me? Of course, there should be."

Seiran sighed at this as Himeko chuckled,

"Maa, maa, Seien-sama, there's only one thing that I would continue from what I said earlier, though."

"Eh?"

"I would never get married."

"Eh? I thought 'us' was part of the past."

"Don't get full of yourself, Seien-sama. Well, you do have a right. But you're not the reason for me not to marry."

"Eh? Then what is the reason, then?"

"All those who seek to marry me would want power. And I highly disagree with their ideas. So, no. I will be a confirmed bachelorette,"

Himeko replied as she stared at the sky,

"Sou desu ka."

"Maa, Seien-sama, although this conversation between us would never happen again, I must say, I am very much content already. And I'm afraid I must go already as I have to leave for Shinyen early tomorrow. And I also promised Shi-san that this would only take for a short period."

"Shi-san?"

"Eto, Shi Seiran-san. A new acquaintance of mine. Or are you jealous Seien-sama?"

Himeko asked as Seiran nearly chuckled,

"I suppose, Himeko."

"Eh?"

"Maa, ikka. I have to go already. Don't worry. Wherever I may be, I will always guard you."

Himeko smiled at this and nodded,

"Nnn! Sayonara, Seien-sama."

"Sayonara, Himeko..."

Himeko sighed and shouted,

"Shi-san?"

"Ah? Kogo Himeko-sama?"

Seiran went near to Himeko, who dropped to her knees and began crying,

"Doushite, Kogo Himeko-sama?"

"Betsuni. I... I was just glad that I was able to talk to him."

"Him?"

"Oh. Just someone. But don't worry, Shi-san. I'm fine. So, as promised. I'll go now."

* * *

Well, that was it. Next chapter would be all about Hidari and Ran Shuuei. Is it OK? I gave a whole chapter for Seiran and Himeko, so I thought that I have to give a whole chapter for Shuuei and Hidari, noh.... But, after next chapter, the format would be back to what it was. OK? Thanks also for the reviews!!!

Stelra Etnae: Hehehe... I hope you'll like this chapter because this is all about SEIRAN and HIMEKO. So, I hope you'll like it. Unluckily for you, the next chapter would focus on SHUUEI and HIDARI. So, that's it. Because there's lots of things to do with the younger people... Children these days.. LOL... I must agree. Anime guys look good than human guys, although there's this person here in my school, who's seemingly perfect. YES, he's seemingly perfect: Kind, Straight-A student and handsome... -sigh- LOL... Anyways, enough with my personal life... With the novel, english and chinese would be good. In fact, I'm half-Chinese, but I don't understand it at all. But luckily, I have my cousin who can translate it to me! LOL... So, please do!!!

jigokunooujo: Yo! I hope you can wait a bit longer. Because it seems I already have scheduled my schedule in updating. Well, since I have 3 fanfics in-progress plus one original story in-progress as well, so, probably, 2 days at the least and 4 days at the most. Is that ok??? thanks also for telling me that i'm awesome despite me, being a nerdy anime otaku... LOL

unknown player: ^_^ I'll try on minimizing the matakun... Oh, here's the chapter. And it's all about Seiran and Himeko. So, I hope you'll like it. Although next chaptie would be all Shuuei and Hidari... ^_^


	11. A Stay Over

jychan: I don't own Saiunkoku Monogatari so no suing please….

* * *

_**10. A Stay over.  
**_

* * *

"Saa, so this is your place, Ran-san?"

Hidari asked as she looked around,

"Ah hai. I only live here, well, my younger brother usually goes here to Saiunkoku, so there might be times that he goes here, which is usually rare."

Shuuei said as he thought about his younger brother,

"Maa, maa, how old is your younger brother, Ran-san?"

"He should be 20 years old already."

He replied as Hidari nodded at this,

"Saa, Ran-san, you're older than Ryuuki-nii, neh?"

"Ah hai. Why the question, Hidari-hime? Is it for data-gathering for your future husband? Then, I'm twenty-"

"Whatever, Ran-san. Whatever. Now, please stop teasing me, because it's not funny."

Hidari said as she glared at the older guy,

"Speaking of ages, how old are you, Hidari-hime?"

"Me? Hmmm... 19 years old. Still young, noh. Ryuuki-nii is still older than me, though, more or less 2 years."

"Is that so? Then, our ages are not so far."

"But you're older than me."

Hidari said as she sat down on the chair,

"But then, Hidari-hime, shouldn't grooms be older than the brides?"

"I suppose, which is why I placed Shi-san out of the list on who to match with Onee-sama."

Hidari said as Shuuei sighed with her response,

"Maa, maa, Hidari-hime, don't you think that I'm quite serious with you?"

"Eh? Serious with what, Ran-san?"

"Matakun..."

He muttered as he hanged his head and sighed,

"I would never know unless you'd tell me, Ran-san."

"I'll tell you later."

"It's an order."

"Eh?"

"Of course, I'm still an Ohime-sama, so I can still give your orders."

Hidari said as she smirked over Shuuei who raised an eyebrow,

"But it's at Shinyen and not Saiunkoku. And I only take orders from Saiunkoku. After all, I'm the general of the Shaorin Army."

"No way!"

"Eh? What do you mean by 'no way', Hidari-hime? That is one of the reasons why I am close to the shujou."

"Eh? Sugoyi... So, have you recieved a flower already?"

Hidari asked as Shuuei nodded,

"It's the Iris."

"Hmmm... Faith, Valor and Wisdom are the three meanings of the Iris."

"Accurate and correct, Hidari-hime."

"Arigato, Ran-shogun."

"So, it is shogun already?"

"Well, you did tell me of your position. So, I thought that I'm supposed to call you your title. 'San' would be so much in general. So, Ran-shogun, it is."

Hidari said as she waited for the food to be served,

"Shuuei."

"Eh?"

"You call me 'Shuuei'."

"Are you sure about that Ran-shogun?"

"Well, I do call you Hidari-hime."

"I suppose... So, Shuuei-shogun, it is."

Hidari said with a light chuckle, while Shuuei narrowed his eyes playfully,

"What was the chuckle for?"

"Betsuni..."

"Does that concern me?"

"Maybe."

"Fell for me?"

"Ma-What the?"

Shuuei broke up laughing at her reaction towards the question,

"Seriously, that was not funny. That was not funny, Shuuei-shogun. It was not funny."

Hidari complained as she pouted in a side as Shuuei went near her and whispered to her,

"You should pout often, you look quite cute, pouting."

Hidari went beet-red on what the lad just told her,

"Please do shut up, Shuuei-shogun."

Hidari replied as she looked away,

"Maa, maa, don't you think the food's quite long?"

Hidari tried to change the subject as Shuuei said,

"You're right. Now, I have not gone to Kougarou."

"Kougarou?"

"Ah, it's the number 1 brothel here in Saiunkoku."

Shuuei replied, nonchanantly as Hidari went,

"Eh?"

"What eh? It's supposed to be... Ah, I forgot, you're a woman, so, you don't know a man's fantasy."

"Man's fantasy? What the heck? Seriously, I have no idea about those stuff, Shuuei-shogun."

"Perhaps, you have not yet become an 'adult' yet."

Shuuei mused at this as he gave a chuckle,

"Become an adult? I'm already of legal age. OK? Legal age. So, what the heck with becoming an adult."

Hidari said as she raised an eyebrow at this, while also twitching,

"Perhaps, you don't know what's a peach-colored book, as well?"

"P-Peach c-c-colored b-book, you s-say? O-Of course, I-I know those b-books. Th-They're a p-product of m-man's pervert-tedness."

Hidari said while stuttering and blushing, concerning the said topic while Shuuei found it very amusing,

"Those things are part of men's fantasy."

"AKA man's pervertedness."

Hidari cut in as Shuuei shrugged at this,

"They say you become an adult when you get to experience of what's happening on those books."

Shuuei said as Hidari rolled her eyes,

"Che."

She remarked as some servants went in with food,

"Finally."

She said as she took the chopsticks and proceeded on saying her blessings before she ate as Shuuei just followed her gesture.

* * *

"Maa, maa, Shuuei-shogun, do you really have to accompany back to the Palace?"

Hidari asked as Shuuei was beside her,

"Of course, but if you want, you can stay here."

He replied as Hidari thought about it and replied,

"But, Onee-sama and I have to return to Shinyen tomorrow. So, I have to go to the Palace."

"Hmmm... How about this one? You go to sleep here, then I'll wake you up early tomorrow, so that you can go back to Shinyen. Is that fine, Hidari-hime?"

Shuuei asked Hidari, who thought about it for a second,

"But then, there might be rumors or something! For one thing, I am a princess of Shinyen, so I don't want rumors, Shuuei-shogun. I hope you do understand."

"But I won't take a 'no' for an answer. I can't allow you to get out at this hour at the night. And won't it be much more of a rumor if someone sees you still roaming around at this hour?"

Shuuei asked as Hidari bit her lip, but replied,

"You win."

Shuuei smirked at this and said,

"Then, I'll lead you to your room."

"That would be fine, I guess."

Hidari said as she followed him,

* * *

jychan: Well, that was it. This chapter is all about Hidari and Ran Shuuei. Is it OK? As promised, the next chapter would be the same as always.... OK? Thanks for the reviews!!!

Stelra Etnae: -hugs you back- Really, it's awesome? Arigato! Yup. It's sweet and sad. I must agree. I kinda laughed at that part, although I would say it was kinda cute. Fanart? Really? I'd like to see that one! Although I already had some illustrations for how Himeko and Hidari would look... But I'd like to see your drawing.... Because my drawings too... hmmm... what's the right word... yes, it would be weird... LOL... ANd here's the chapter where there's HidariXShuuei

keia mizuki: It's because Himeko doesn't know about Seiran's big secret about him being Seien... But, I do agree that Himeko loves teasing, but she has to be mature since she's an Empress already. Although there would be times that it would be leaking...

jigokunooujo: Really? Thanks... I'll try to do better in the next chapters!!!


	12. A Confusion

jychan: I don't own Saiunkoku Monogatari so no suing please….

* * *

_**11. A Confusion  
**_

* * *

"Hidari-hime..."

"Eh? Doushite?"

Hidari woke up as she opened her eyes,

"In a few minutes the sun would rise up already."

Shuuei told the younger princess who shifted her

"Eh? So, what? I'm a princess, so I can sleep whenever I want to!"

Hidari grumbled as she covered her face with the blanket,

Shuuei sighed at this and thought of an idea, while smirking at this.

"Go away already."

Hidari said as Shuuei lied down beside her,

"Eh? What's happening? Get out of my bed."

"Your bed? I must disagree with you Hidari-hime, but this is my residence."

Shuuei said as he smirked at his remark,

"Eh?"

Hidari said as she sat down on the bed,

"Where am I?"

She asked as she looked at her surroundings while Shuuei laughed at her remark,

"It seems you forgot that you are still on my residence, which is why I wanted to wake you up so that you could go inside the Palace already."

Shuuei told her as she nodded at what he said,

"I remember now."

"Good. Now, shall we go to the Palace together?"

"Ah. Nn!"

* * *

"Seriously, where could Hidari-hime be!"

Himeko said as she ran in circles,

"Eto, Kogo Himeko, just stay calm. I'm sure Hidari-hime is fine."

"How would I know if she's fine!"

Himeko shouted at Seiran, who sweatdropped,

"E-to..."

"Gomen nassai, Shi-san. I'm just worried of Hidari-hime. If I knew that speaking to Seien-sama would have something in return, then I should not have taken the chance to talk to him!"

Himeko said as she buried her face into her hands,

"Eto... I don't think so."

Seiran said as he sweatdropped on what the Empress of Shinyen said,

"And oh, Shi-san, are you sure that you won't go home yet? I'm fine here."

"Himeko-nee-sama!"

The two of them turned to see Ryuuki on light clothes,

"Ryuuki-ten'no!"

"Shujou!"

"Ani- I mean, Seiran, why are you still here? And why are you still awake, Himeko-nee?"

Ryuuki asked the two of them as Seiran replied,

"I had to comfort Kogo Himeko-sama."

"Hidari-hime's lost. I don't know where she is. I tried looking for her in her room, but she's not there. Goodness. If I only knew then..."

"Eto, Himeko-nee, I was sure that Hidari-hime was with Shuuei, looking for you."

"Saa, she's with Ra-. _Shimatta._"

Seiran said as Ryuuki and Himeko looked at him,

"K'so. If I only knew that they would take this late..."

"Shujou, I will look for the two of them."

Seiran volunteered as Himeko raised an eyebrow,

"What's the problem if Hidari-hime is with this 'Shuuei'?"

Himeko asked the two siblings as they looked at her,

"Shujou, should I tell Kogo Himeko-sama?"

"Eh? But Seiran..."

"You see, Kogo Himeko-sama, Ran-shogun is..."

"EH? All of you are still awake?"

The door opened revealing a Shinyen Princess and a certain general,

"Hidari-hime!"

The three of them exclaimed as Hidari raised an eyebrow,

"Doushite desu ka? Is there any problem?"

Hidari asked as the two of them went in,

"Thank goodness you're alright. Where have you gone this time? Shuuei-san, I'm thankful that you brought Hidari-hime safe and sound."

Himeko thanked Shuuei as he just smiled,

"Maa, maa, at least, I'm back now, which reminds me, Onee-sama, where did you go? I was worried of you, which was why I looked for you with Ran-san."

'Ran? Then, this man, no, according to the way he dresses up, he is at least a noble, no, a government official. And he's part of one of the noble families.'

Himeko thought as she looked at Shuuei,

"Worried of you... or probably hungry because we cannot start without you..."

Shuuei whispered as Hidari stomped off his feet,

"Itaii..."

"Maa, maa, it was nice of you to let me sleep in your house, by the way."

Hidari said as the others widened their eyes in surprise,

"Hidari-hime, you slept on Shuuei-san's house?"

Himeko asked,

"Ah hai. It seems it would be bad if someone saw me at this time outside of the Palace, so I thought that it won't hurt if I just stayed in Ran-san's residence. But if you're worried if something happened between us, that would be utterly impossible. Nothing is happening between me and Ran-san, neh?"

Hidari said as she glanced at Shuuei who was strucked by the words that Hidari said, but nonetheless, nodded,

"Is that so? Then, good. Now, allow us to retreat ourselves."

Himeko said as Himeko, Ryuuki and Seiran left Hidari's quarters,

"So, Ran-san, you're still not going to go?"

Hidari asked as she looked at the person remaining,

"Iee. I just wanted to tell you something, because most likely, tomorrow I won't see you again. Probably forever."

"Eh? Well, probably, I won't be back..."

Hidari said as she went near Shuuei,

"So, I wanted to use this chance... Could I ask you something?"

Shuuei asked as Hidari's head tilted to a side,

"Sure. I'll answer."

"Is there someone inside your heart as of this moment?"

Shuuei asked as Hidari's narrowed her eyes on the thought,

"Eto... There's none as of the moment..."

Hidari said as Shuuei sighed in relief and said,

"That's good. Well then, I'll tell you this. Don't make anyone go inside your heart except for me. I'm the only one allowed to invade your heart."

"EH? What do you mean?"

"You heard me. Ja, Hidari-hime. Sayonara."

"Chotto matte! Ran Shuuei!"

Hidari called on the older guy as she was blushing from what he said,

"I'm confused. Was that a confession or what?"

She dropped on her knees as she blushed

* * *

"Maa, I guess this is your place then, Kogo Himeko."

"Ah hai. I suppose Shi-san."

Himeko said as Seiran bowed and said,

"Excuse me."

"Please wait a minute Shi Seien."

Seiran turned around as his eyes widened in surprise,

'How could she possibly know?'

"If you think I didn't know that you're Seien-sama, then you're wrong. Definitely wrong. A 100% wrong."

Himeko said as Seiran sweatdropped and said,

"You're wrong, Kogo Himeko."

"Kindly stop the act. You can fool anyone but me, Seien-sama. From the first time that I saw you, I always knew that you were Seien-sama. That was very much proven when I acted out there and you tried to comfort me back being Seien-sama. Please don't lie anymore."

Himeko said as she bit her lip,

"I'm sorry, Kogo Himeko, but I am not the exiled prince."

"Stop denying there! I knew that you were Seien-sama. How could I not recognize you! Only a fool would not realize that you are Seien-sama."

"I was Seien, now I'm already happy being Seiran."

Himeko smirked what he said,

"Oh? Earlier, Ryuuki-ten'no slipped on calling you 'Aniue'. You have to teach him good, Seien- iaa. It's Seiran. Shi Seiran. Nice name."

Himeko said as she turned around,

"It's a good thing that you understood me."

"Well, I won't be the Empress of Shinyen for nothing."

"It was also a good performance earlier."

"Oh? But everything that I said except for some few, likemissingyou. Yes, I hate admitting that, but what can I do. Oh well, anyways, most of what I said are true."

"What do you mean? Then..."

"Oyasuminnasai."

Himeko went in her room, leaving a confused Seiran, outside.

She bit her lip and tears started drifting down her face.

* * *

jychan: Well, that was it. So, surprise! surprise! Himeko knows!. OK? Thanks for the reviews!!!

Stelra Etnae: Yup... I guess... It's pretty bad for Shuuei since Hidari is totally oblivious in the last chapter... But oh well... Concerning how Himeko looks... She has the same hairstyle as Ryuuki's... But she has gray hair... She probably looks like her mother since Hidari has blue hair like her father... And then, for what she wears... I kinda modified the kimono.... LMAO... It seems it should be quite different from the clothes from Saiunkoku since they came from another country... With Hidari... It's quite difficult to describe... LMAO...

unknown player/ keia mizuki: Oh thank you! I hope you'll like this chapter...


	13. A Rebellion

jychan: I don't own Saiunkoku Monogatari so no suing please….

* * *

_**13. A Rebellion  
**_

* * *

"Hidari-hime, is there a problem?"

Himeko asked the younger girl, who was silent through out their trip going back to Shinyen,

"Even back when Ryuuki-ten'no, Yuushun-dono, Shi-san, and Kogo Shuurei saw us back, you were very silent."

She added as the younger girl was just sighing on a side,

_Flashback_

_"That's good. Well then, I'll tell you this. Don't make anyone go inside your heart except for me. I'm the only one allowed to invade your heart."_

_End Of Flashback  
_

Hidari continued on sighing as she thought of what the older guy told her the night before,

"Hidari-hime, are you listening?"

Himeko asked as she snapped her fingers in front of Hidari, who was brought back to reality,

"Ah, Onee-sama... Is there a problem? Are we back already?"

Hidari asked as Himeko sighed and said,

"No. Not yet. It would take us a very long time before we return to Shinyen 5 days at the least."

Hidari nodded at what Himeko said as she looked at the outside of the carriage, through the window,

"Is that so... Onee-sama, what do you think would happen in Shinyen, when we're back?"

Hidari asked as she looked at the sky,

"Don't remind me of those things first. Because I am pretty sure that they would keep on bugging me to marry someone, when I declared and proclaimed already that I would not."

Himeko replied as Hidari looked at her and said,

"Of course. After all, you would never marry anyone but Seien-nii-sama, but too bad he is at the other side already."

Himeko just sighed at what Hidari said and replied,

"I suppose... But I probably would marry."

"Eh?"

"...but that would be after I see Shinyen at its best."

"Shinyen at its best? Isn't Shinyen at its best already, Onee-sama?"

"There is yet to see in the future, Hidari-hime. This is not yet the time when Shinyen would be in its best. I am not yet content with its current status."

"Eh? What do you mean, Onee-sama? Are you kidding me? Shinyen has been in its very best! Much more better in Otou-sama's time!"

Hidari said as Himeko sighed and said,

"Again, I am not content yet. Currently, Shinyen is still depending on other countries when it comes to some resources. So, no, it is still not yet in its best."

Hidari turned to her sister than sighed,

"If you say so, Onee-sama, but don't force yourself, OK?"

Hidari said as Himeko nodded and replied,

"Don't worry, Hidari-hime, I'll be fine. And when I see Shinyen in its best, then I shall resign from my throne. I do hope that you'll take over well."

"Eh? Onee-sama are you serious?"

Himeko just chuckled at her younger sister's response,

"Maa, maa, who knows. But if I resign my throne or I die, shall you be the Empress?"

"I don't want to!"

"Well, I guess it would be passed to Kaori-hime. We know how deserving she is. If she weren't the second princess, then she must've been the Empress."

Himeko said as Hidari nodded in agreement,

"But, Himeko-nee-sama, do you think Kaori-nee-sama would accept your decision?"

Hidari asked as Himeko said,

"Well, she would deny that, but that is if I won't prescribe it. I will do that in secret, Hidari-hime. So, please don't mention it to anyone."

"Nnnn!!!"

"But then, Hidari-hime, why would you not want the Shinyen throne?"

Himeko asked as Hidari thought about it for a moment,

"Well, that would mean I would do a lot of work for Shinyen, and I have no ambition for that throne."

Hidari replied as Himeko just chuckled,

"Why is it Onee-sama? You have another guess?"

"You're correct. I was rather thinking that you would want to be with someone else, not someone that the Court would choose for you, since if you're an Empress, that would happen."

An image of Ran Shuuei popped in Hidari's mind at what her older sister said,

'Why did I have to think of him this time?'

Hidari replied to her Onee-sama with a

"Chigau desu! There's no one as of the moment! None!"

"Is that so? Don't tell me, Hidari-hime, that you would be doomed to be an old maid just like me?"

"No! I don't plan to be an old maid! But there's no one as of the moment. Unlike you..."

"Well, I do have one on my mind, but I'm going to be an old maid, no matter what Kaori-hime tells me or if the court forces me."

Himeko said as Hidari sighed,

"What was that sigh for Hidari-hime?"

"Don't you think that they're going to make me have an arranged marriage?"

Himeko thought for a moment and replied,

"That would be possible."

"But then, Onee-sama, I don't want to. I want to marry someone because of my feelings, not for political reasons."

"Well, I am pretty sure that would be impossible. The best that you could do, Hidari-hime, would be falling for a prominent man. That would be very much anticipated and would also be accepted by the Court."

Hidari sighed at what her Onee-sama said as she bit her lip,

"Onee-sama, tell me. How did you know that you fell in love with Seien-nii-sama?"

"Eh? Wha-what do you mean, Hidari-hime?"

The older sister blushed at what the princess asked,

"How will you know if you fall for that certain person?"

'Eh? What should I tell Hidari-hime?...'

The Empress thought while she was sweatdropping as the younger princess was waiting for her answer,

"Eto... How do I say this... when you fall in love, you will definitely love his presence and then, would die or would be impatient when he's not there beside you... You'd be missing him... Actually, I don't know about it, but if you ask me, then I guess that it would be like that. You know, you like the person's presence. You feel definite happiness... I don't know how to explain it..."

She replied as the younger princess nodded at what the Empress said,

"I wonder if I'll be able to feel that one someday..."

"Someday, Hidari-hime, someday. And what was this I heard that you were pairing me off with..."

"Shi-san told you?"

'Seiran? She was pairing me off with Seiran?'

"So, you were really pairing me off with someone, and at the most, it was someone 'younger' than me..."

"I-I really thought that h-he would be good with you... Well, he looked so mature and I thought he was older, OK? I thought he had the same age as you! I never thought that he was so young..."

Hidari murmured at the end as Himeko just sighed,

"Seriously, Hidari-hime, you have got to stop that one. So, what's this between you and Ran-shogun?"

"Eh? What do you mean, Onee-sama? W-We're friends at the most!"

"At the most or at the least!"

"ONEE-SAMA!!!"

Himeko just chuckled at the younger girl's reaction, while the said younger princess was fuming in a side.

* * *

The trip to Shinyen, true to Himeko's words, was done in 6 days, since they had to stop in several places before continuing. They were welcomed back to their own country by the other Princess, Kaori-hime, in the pier.

"Kogo Himeko-sama, Hidari-hime, Okaerinasai."

"Tadaima Kaori-hime."

Himeko said as she went down the boat with Hidari at her back, saying,

"Tadaima Onee-sama!"

"Hidari-hime! Where are your manners?"

Kaori scolded the younger sister, who hid at the back of Himeko,

"Maa, maa, it's OK, Kaori-hime. There's no one here aside from you, I believe?"

"Hai, Kogo Himeko-sama. It is like what you had wrote on the letter. I told no one of your arrival today."

Kaori said as she bowed before the Empress,

"Rise your head, Kaori-hime, you have no need to bow before me now. We are not in the Court, right now. Just think of this scenario: You are welcoming your sisters from their trip. That would be much fine, Kaori-hime."

"But then, Ko-"

"Kaori-nee-sama, just follow what Himeko-nee-sama says."

Hidari said as she went near Kaori,

"I suppose. Then, Okaerinasai Himeko-nee-sama, Hidari-hime."

"That's much better. Then, Tadaima."

Hidari chuckled at their actions as Himeko gave a smile to Kaori, who was blushing on a side.

"So, tell me what has happened lately, Kaori-hime."

* * *

**Meanwhile in Saiunkoku...**

Ran Shuuei gave a big sigh as he looked at the skies,

"Oy, Shuuei. What was that sigh for?"

Ryuuki asked the older lad, who was just sitting on a side,

"I wonder if Hidari-hime has caught on what I said that night."

"EH?"

"What's with that eh, shujou? You have also confessed to the current Empress before."

"But then, it's not like you, Shuuei. And I thought that you were not serious with Hidari-hime."

"Don't take my feelings towards Hidari-hime very simple, shujou. I am very much serious with the princess. Take this, I have not gone to Kougarou for sometime now."

"EH?"

"What's with the 'eh' again?"

Shuuei looked at Ryuuki, who widened his eyes on shock,

"Wow. I must say. Wow. You were really struck with Hidari-hime, then. You're pretty serious with her, then. Very much serious. Much serious than your past loved ones."

Ryuuki said as Shuuei sighed and replied,

"But I don't think my feelings will be reciprocated. After all, she is in Shinyen."

"Eh? But I don't think Hidari-hime has anyone right now."

"Yokatta neh... I told her that she must not let anyone go inside her heart and that I'm the only one allowed to invade her heart."

He said as Ryuuki replied,

"No way!"

He smirked at Ryuuki's reaction as he looked at the outside,

"Neh, Shuuei, have you seen Koyuu?"

"Koyuu? He's lost once again, as always."

Shuuei replied as Ryuuki sighed at this,

"I'm expecting some documents from him..."

* * *

'At this time, Kogo Himeko and Hidari-hime might have arrived at Shinyen already.'

Seiran thought as he glanced at the sky,

"Ughh!!! This damn map is a fake! It's a fake! I'm supposed to be at shujou's workplace already!"

Seiran heard Koyuu's nagging voice as he saw the said official walking around with scrolls,

"Li Koyuu-san."

"Eh? Seiran? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be somewhere else?"

"Eto, I was assigned in this post."

"Eh? Oh. Well then, I'll be going first then. I have to deliver some scrolls to him."

Koyuu said as he started walking when Seiran said,

"The shujou's workplace is going there,"

"Eh?"

Seiran sighed as Koyuu turned around and started walking,

'I wonder how Kogo Himeko is doing now. I hope she's fine.'

Seiran looked at the sky before sighing,

* * *

"Kaori-hime, what is this? Why are there soldiers surrounding us ?"

Himeko asked as she looked at the soldiers surrounding them,

"Kogo Himeko-sama..."

"Yamamoto Kentaro, what's the meaning of this?"

Himeko asked as the soldiers started to go near them,

"Kogo Himeko-sama, iee. It's just Senshi Himeko. You are hereby arrested because of abandoning your duties as the Empress of Shinyen!"

"Abandoning my duties? Are you kidding me? I went to Saiunkoku because I made a deal with Ryuuki-ten'no of Saiunkoku!"

"And you, Senshi Hidari-hime as well, will be arrested for abandoning Shinyen!"

The man said as Hidari replied,

"What do you mean! I did not abandon Shinyen! I was allowed to go outside of Shinyen, as long as I reach the age of being an adult! It was already approved by Onee-sama!"

"Such disrespectfulness. Don't you think Kaori-hime-sama? No, you are already the Kogo Kaori-sama!"

Kentaro said with a smirk as Kaori slightly frowned on a side,

"I will not allow this disrespectfulness! You might have taken away my crown as the Empress, but I am still of royal blood! I still bare the family name of Senshi!"

Himeko said as she tried to get away from the soldiers,

"Onee-sama!"

"Hidari-hime!"

"Onee-sama! Help me! Tasukete, Onee-sama!"

"Hidari-hime!"

Himeko called as she tried to get Hidari, but she had to run back to the boat, which was about to sail off,

"Onee-sama! Just save yourself!!!"

Himeko hesitated a bit but then, ran back to the boat, and was able to ride on the boat, before it went off,

"Get back here Senshi Himeko!!!"

Yamamoto Kentaro's voice was heard as Himeko was looking at Hidari who was captured by the soldiers.

* * *

jychan: Well, that was it. So, surprise! surprise! A rebellion against the Empress? And who's this Yamamoto Kentaro!!! Thanks for the review!!!

Stelra Etnae: Yes, you could say that Himeko was up all night. Waiting for Hidari.... Well, Himeko still didn't change, so that's why Hidari thought that she was up... Yup. I must agree... Himeko was trying to see Seiran's reaction as well, as so that Seiran would think that Himeko doesn't have any suspicions at all. Yup. Finally. Shuuei's words registered on Hidari's mind! Wooo! I wonder as well what happens to Himeko and Seiran's relationship as well as the other two.. LMAO... Waa... That's how Hidari looks like... LMAO... She has 2 buns on her hair... LOL... Himeko in my imagination, has a half ponytail on her hair, but instead of a rubber bond, it's a pin which kinda resembles like a crown or something... Sure! I'll try to see it when you have it scanned already!!! I'll also have mine scanned.. Soon...


	14. A Sworn Revenge

jychan: I don't own Saiunkoku Monogatari so no suing please….

* * *

_**14. A Sworn Revenge  
**_

* * *

It's been a couple of days since Himeko had runaway from Shinyen, wherein she was almost caught up and she had to leave the said country with the boat, but was not able to save her younger sister, Senshi Hidari.

"Hidari-hime... Hidari-hime... Don't!!! NO!!!!"

She shouted as she awoke, while panting.

'So, it was just a dream. A dream, after all.'

She thought as she closed her eyes,

"Ah, are you OK already?"

A young boy asked as he went near Himeko,

"Dare desu ka?"

Himeko asked the identity of the boy who just smiled and replied,

"To Eigetsu. Pleased to meet you, eto?"

'If I give my real name, then, I would be easily found by the officials if ever...'

"Shimo Furiko. Domo. To-kun."

"Dozo yoroshiku, Shimo-san. Eto, about your clothes, don't worry it was Kourin-san who changed you! Eto, are you a traveler, Shimo-san?"

Eigetsu asked as Himeko nodded and replied,

"Ah hai. I am a traveler. Eto, To-kun, do you know where I could work?"

"Eto, anou, I'll try to ask some people around here."

"Or perhaps, you need someone around here. I'll try my best, To-kun..."

Himeko said as she was all fired up,

"Eto, it's OK, Shimo-san, I guess Kourin-san would be able to do things herself here..."

Eigetsu said as Himeko sighed and nodded,

"Is that so... Well then, I guess I have to leave already. I don't want to become a free-loader here."

Himeko said as she got up,

"Eto, Shimo-san, it's OK. It's OK. Don't worry..."

Eigetsu said as he sweatdropped,

"Eto, are you sure, To-kun? I just don't want to bother you here. And I also have to go somewhere, but first, I must get a job."

She replied as she sat down,

"If you won't mind, Shimo-san, but where are you supposed to go?"

Eigetsu asked as Himeko replied,

"Eto, I have to go to Kiyou. It's supposed to be important, but then, I guess it could wait for sometime. A week probably will do."

A knock was heard and a girl went inside,

"Ah, Kourin-san."

Eigetsu acknowledged as Kourin nodded and went near the two of them,

"Ah, Shimo Furiko. Thank you very much for taking care of me, Kourin-san."

'Furiko' said as Kourin nodded,

"Eto, I wanted to call Eigetsu-sama for dinner. But then, it would be also fine if Shimo-san joins us. By the way, Ensei-san has arrived from Kiyou."

'Ensei? The name seems familliar...'

Himeko thought as she stood up while Eigetsu was talking with Kourin,

* * *

"Ah, this is Shimo Furiko-san, by the way,"

Eigetsu introduced Himeko towards Ensei,

"Shimo Furiko? Ah. Ro Ensei, domo. You look familiar, Shimo-chan. Have I seen you from somewhere?"

Ensei asked as he raised an eyebrow as he was looking at Himeko,

'Shoot. This was the guy who Shi-san and I met back then. I have to act as I don't know him.'

"Probably. But I'm not so sure. I'm a traveler, after all, Ro-san."

Himeko said as she gave a smile,

"My, my, a woman like you is a traveller? Isn't it difficult for a woman like you?"

"I beg to differ. I can defend myself from such people, Ro-san, although I'm just unluckily that my... horse was gone... Yes. That's it. My horse was gone. And then, I suddenly, fainted. Luckily, I was found by To-kun and Kourin-san."

Himeko said as she sweatdropped,

"Ah. Is that so? You just looked like a girl that I met in Kiyou."

Ensei said as Himeko nodded at this while sweatdropping,

"So, where have you been before you were found by Eigetsu and Kourin?"

"Eto, I came from Shinyen."

Himeko replied as she sighed,

"Also, To-san, I would really like it if you stopped asking questions. You sound like an investigator."

She added as Ensei nodded and replied,

"You're right. But, I just can't help it but ask."

"I see... But it rather tenses me up, Ro-san."

Himeko replied as the two of them chuckled,

"Is that so? Then, I better do stop. After all, a princess like you shouldn't be tensed up."

"Eh?"

Himeko turned to Ensei with a face of shock and surprise,

"Am I wrong? You do seem like an ojou-chan."

Himeko bit her lip as she replied quickly,

"I-I'm not an ojou-chan! I'm just a simple girl. I'm not some kind of princess, you know."

"Is that so? I always thought that you were an ojou-sama, from the way you move and talk. Very elegant, I must say."

"Really? That's false! In fact, I'm really really... clumsy!"

Himeko replied with a fake laugh,

"Oh? I don't think so at all. But, you really do look like the girl that I saw with Seiran?"

Ensei said as he sat down,

"Oh? I look like that girl with this Seiran? By the way, who's Seiran?"

Himeko asked as she sat down,

"Oh, a friend of mine. A very very close friend of mine."

Ensei replied with a smirk on his face as Himeko raised an eyebrow,

"Is that so? Then, you must know the shujou, as well?"

She asked as looked at Ensei,

"Eh?"

Eigetsu looked at Himeko,

"Of course. I know him. But wait, don't tell me... Gomen ne, Shimo-san, but then, our shujou won't take any concubine."

"Wait. Wait. Wait! That's not what I meant at all! Ryuuki-ten'no is quite younger than me. Very much younger, in fact, I might be as old as the exiled Prince."

Himeko replied with a sweatdropped,

"That's good then. Because you really won't stand a chance. After all, the shujou's obsessed with the Empress."

Ensei replied as Himeko nodded and smiled,

'That's good, Ryuuki-ten'no. I won't have to worry about you. Kogo Shuurei is quite lucky with you. Unlike me, who doesn't know about how Seien-sama feels about me...'

Himeko started eating after saying their blessings,

"Neh, Shimo-san,"

Himeko turned to Eigetsu,

"Doushited desu ka, To-kun?"

"Eto, why are you going to Kiyou? That is, if you won't mind if I asked, Shimo-san."

Eigetsu asked Himeko, who looked at the younger boy,

"Eto, I have to meet with someone. I have to talk to someone."

Himeko replied as she thought about it for a moment,

"Someone? What's his name? We can go around Kiyou and ask for information about that someone."

"I'm afraid that I must talk to him very personally and secretly. And I also know how to talk to him. I have got it all already. But first, I must do something here, before I go to Kiyou."

She replied as she frowned a bit,

"A job, was it, Shimo-san?"

Eigetsu asked as Himeko nodded,

"Eto, we can ask the Merchants' Guild for you to have a job, Shimo-san."

Eigetsu replied as Himeko smiled and replied,

"That would really help, To-kun. But, first, I must find a way so that I could go to Kiyou,"

"You could also go with the Merchants' Guild, going there."

Ensei said as Himeko smiled and replied,

"Thank you very much for the information. Hopefully, someday, I might be able to repay the goodness that you have given to me."

"Maa, maa, that would really help, Ojou-chan."

Ensei said as Eigetsu replied,

"It's OK, Shimo-san. It's OK."

"Is that so? Then, I guess I'll be leaving for the mean time, To-kun, Kourin-san, Ro-san. I guess I'll be applying first in the Merchants' Guild."

Himeko said as she stood up and left after bowing,

'That was tough. Bowing before people. That was one thing I have not done before. Before as Shi Himeko. Wait and see Yamamoto Kentaro, I shall have my revenge. I will not take this big disgrace over the Shi Family. I will not just stand off doing nothing. I swear.'

* * *

**Over Shinyen...**

"Yamamoto! You swore that you would do nothing to Hidari-hime and Kogo Himeko-sama, if I took over the throne. You swore that you'll just let them have an exile. But what's this? Why are you seizing Hidari-hime?"

Kaori asked as she looked at the old man,

"It is simple. Kaori-sama would never become the Empress if she doesn't die. The younger girl would be the bait. Her sister would always find a way to retrieve her back. She would never leave her younger sister in that state."

Yamamoto Kentaro snickered as Kaori bit her lip and closed her eyes,

'Gomen nassai, Onee-sama. Hidari-hime. If I only knew...'

* * *

jychan: Well, that was it. So, surprise! Surprise! Eigetsu found her!!! No Seiran today... So, sorry...

Stelra Etnae: Oh, I must agree... Although wasn't Shuuei disowned?? Oh well... I don't think Himeko would be willing to give off Shinyen for Seiran, but she is willing to not marry for him... Ah... Oh, yes. I hate him as well. That Yamamoto Kentaro, I hate him.... Kaori-hime? I don't know... We don't know... But I am pretty sure that there's a threat with it. Himeko was able to escape, but Hidari didn't... Yep. I wonder how Shuuei would act if he knew that Hidari was held captive... LMAO... But oh well... hope you like this chaptie...


	15. A Promise

jychan: I don't own Saiunkoku Monogatari so no suing please….

* * *

_**15. A Promise  
**_

* * *

"Presenting the Empress of Shinyen, Kogo Kaori-sama and Yamamoto Kentaro-dono, the Prime Minister of Shinyen."

The guard said as Kaori and Kentaro went inside the courts of Saiunkoku,

"What might the New Empress of Shinyen want?"

The other ministers murmured,

"Why would the Empress of Shinyen request of my presence in front of this court with no notification?"

Ryuuki asked as he narrowed his eyes upon the sight of the two,

"In behalf of the Empress of Shinyen, I would like the shujou of Saiunkoku to cooperate with us. It seems because of what the previous Empress..."

The old man sneered at this, which the others took note of,

"...said and proposed during the last time she went here in Saiunkoku, I would like the shujou to help us in capturing the previous Empress because it seems she had escaped and was told to be here in Saiunkoku."

The other ministers murmured upon what the old man said,

'Himeko-nee-sama? A prisoner?'

"It seems she has committed an offense. Being the Empress of Shinyen, she must notify us first if she ever leaves. And since she did not, she was told to have abandoned her duties, being the Empress. The same thing with her younger sister, Hidari-dono."

Ran Shuuei looked at the Prime Minister of Shinyen,

"She had abandon Shinyen and is charged for treason towards our Mother Country."

Yamamoto Kentaro said as he placed a fake worried look, which the others took note again,

The said Shogun was closing his eyes, hoping that he might not do anything towards the old Prime Minister, while he was holding the hilt of his sword,

"Shuuei... Stay calm..."

Ryuuki whispered as the other man nodded and sighed, but his hand never left the hilt of his sword,

"Is that so? Well then, I will see about that."

Ryuuki answered as Kentaro smirked and said,

"Thank you, shujou."

Ryuuki made no reply to what the sly man said as he was more afraid of what he may say.

* * *

"What?"

Seiran asked as his eyes widened on what Ryuuki said,

"Gomen Aniue, but then..."

"It's OK. As long as she's not yet caught, am I right?"

Seiran asked as Ryuuki nodded,

"The thing is, we'll have a hard time on how to not Kogo Himeko-sama be caught."

Seiran replied as Ryuuki replied,

"That, we'll really have a hard time. Especially with Shuuei on oblivion."

The two brothers looked at the said Ran-clan member, who was deep in thought,

"Ran-shogun."

Seiran called as the said man turned,

"Do you want to save Hidari-hime?"

He nodded at this,

"Good. Now, cooperate. And try your best not to castrate the Prime Minister of Shinyen, no matter what happens."

Seiran added as Shuuei sighed and said,

"I don't think that the supposed to be 'Empress' would be part of this. She's more like of a pawn by Yamamoto Kentaro."

"You're correct, Shuuei. After all, she never said a word."

Ryuuki said as the others were deep in thought,

"So, are we doing this for a woman?"

Koyuu asked as the three replied,

"YES."

"Fine. Fine. I'll cooperate. It's not that I hate Kogo Himeko-sama, in fact, she's fine and friendly, and not pushy like the other girls who are..."

Koyuu continued as the other three left him alone,

"So, the most probable route that Himeko-nee-sama would pass, would be this route."

Ryuuki said as he directed a route,

"No. I don't think so. After all, Kogo Himeko-sama might pass another route because she might be caght if she passes that route."

Seiran said as the others nodded,

"That was most obvious, shujou. It seems Seiran has beat you down."

Shuuei said as he smirked,

"Oh well... After all, it is Aniue. But wait, so what route would Kogo Himeko-sama pass?"

Ryuuki asked as he raised an eyebrow while Seiran smirked and pointed a route,

* * *

"Hidari-hime, what have they done to you?"

A certain woman asked as Hidari looked up,

"Chouko-san..."

She recognized as the woman smiled and cried,

"Thank goodness you're fine, Hidari-hime. Oh! I wish I could've done something to help you!"

Chouko said as Hidari replied,

"Daijoubou, Chouko-san. They won't execute me, because after all, I am still of royal blood, and from the direct line, with my mother as the Empress. Although, I might probably be exiled..."

"No! Don't think about that, Hidari-hime! Don't worry! I'll find a way for you to be able to escape, even if it takes my life."

Chouko whispered towards the younger girl, who widened her eyes,

"No! Don't! Don't ever do that, Chouko-san. Anything, but that. I wouldn't want my '2nd Mother' to die because of me!"

Hidari said as Chouko's tears went out of her eyes,

"I never thought that the hime-sama thought of me, like her second Mother."

Chouko said as Hidari smiled while saying,

"Daijoubou, Chouko-san. Don't worry."

"On the night of the 20th, I will be able to make you escape. Please do make sure that you are able to escape. I will make a way, Hidari-hime. Even if it takes up my life. I promise."

Chouko whispered to Hidari's ears as she left the princess, who bit her lower head,

"But please make sure that you won't kill yourself, Chouko-san..."

She whispered as she looked at the retreating figure of the old maid.

* * *

jychan: Well, that was it. This was like what happened towards Hidari and the rest while Himeko was in the Sa Province... No one reviewed, but oh well.. It's OK... I hope I get reviews the next time...


	16. A Reason For Kaori To Do So

jychan: I don't own Saiunkoku Monogatari so no suing please….

* * *

_**16. A Reason for Kaori To Do So  
**_

* * *

"Hidari-hime!"

Hidari turned around to see the old maid, Chouko,

"Chouko-san! Why? What's the problem? Don't tell me..."

"Yes. And as promised, Hidari-hime, I will bring you out of here. Come on. All the guards are out."

Chouko said as Hidari nodded while Chouko used the keys to open the lock,

"Come on. We need to get out faster before someone would notice that you were able to escape, Hidari-hime."

"Chouko-san, why are you helping me?"

Hidari asked as the both of them started to run,

"It's because I have always treated you like my daughter, Hidari-hime and I am ready to sacrifice my life for you."

Hidari bit her lower lip as she looked at Chouko,

"Arigato Chouko-san."

"Look! The princess has escaped!"

The both of them turned around to see that there were already soldiers following them,

"Hidari-hime, you can go on! I'll stop them from here!"

Chouko said as Hidari hesitated for a while,

"But then, Chouko-san..."

"Just go! If the both of us get caught, we'll be both dead! All of these running of ours would get wasted! Go on now!"

Hidari continued as Chouko got left behind,

She ran and ran until she got trapped: She was on a cliff of a mountain, below were the shores of the sea,

"Hidari-hime, you have no where else to run."

She turned around to see Yamamoto Kentaro with some soldiers,

"I figured out that you were going to escape at this day, and it seems I wasn't wrong... Fufufufu..."

"You bastard! How dare you do this to a princess like me? How dare you charge wrong things against me and my Onee-sama!"

"It would have been a lot easier if your Onee-sama did not escape... I would have given you an easy kill."

He said with a sneer at the last part,

"You! I won't let you get away with this!"

Hidari said as she glared at the man,

"Too bad, you're at lost, Hidari-hime. Guards, catch her."

"No! I will never be caught! I'd rather be lost with the seas than to be caught for a crime I did not commit!"

Hidari said as she jumped off to the sea,

"That woman! How dare her!"

* * *

Somewhere at another place, Himeko was working at the Merchants' Guild, when the ribbon on her hair got loosened,

"Hidari-hime..."

She murmured as she look at her ribbon, the very ribbon that her youngest sister had given to her.

'Nonetheless, I must work hard so that I can claim back my throne or I could rescue Hidari-hime back, even if that's the last thing I would do.'

She thought as she tied the ribbon back to her hair,

"Shimo-san..."

"Ah hai!"

* * *

**In the Imperial Palace,**

Ran Shuuei turned around and was feeling a bit uneasy,

"Shuuei, what's the problem?"

Ryuuki asked as he raised an eyebrow towards his subordinate,

"Iiie.. Nandemonai, nandemonai, shujou."

"Are you sure?"

Ryuuki asked as the former nodded and gave a smile,

"Don't worry, Shuuei. We'll try our best to retrieve Hidari-hime back."

Ryuuk assured Shuuei, who just nodded and gave a faint smile,

* * *

**In Shinyen...**

"Chouko-san!!!"

Senshi Kaori went near to the old maid as the old maid looked at her,

"K-Kaori-hime... I mean, Kogo Kaori..."

"Iaa, the former is fine. I mean, I'm not really an Empress and I was just forced. I-I mean, I had, too! Or else, Yamamoto Kentaro would remove all his help towards Shinyen, and that would make a disaster to Shinyen. I didn't know that he would endanger the lives of Kogo Himeko-sama or Hidari-hime!"

Kaori said as she was almost crying,

"Out of all the three princesses in the past, you were the one who most cared and was most serious with being a princess and also, with Shinyen. If you were perhaps, the oldest princess and the daughter of the Empress, perhaps, you were the current Empress."

"Chouko-san, please don't say that. Shinyen might have not made such progress if it weren't for Kogo Himeko-sama. Please don't. I only hope for the better of Shinyen and nothing else. Excuse me."

Kaori said as she gave a faint smile to the older woman,

"Indeed, there is only one wish I wanted... And that was for all of the three princesses to gain their happy-ever-afters."

The older woman whispered to the wind as the red-haired princess left the room.

* * *

jychan: Well, that was it. I wonder what happened to Hidari... Oh well... Again there were no reviews... I'm getting less inspired here. Might I remind the people out there. I suppose I accept anonymous reviews... I would even accept flames! So, please do...


	17. A Profound Woman By The Shore

jychan: I don't own Saiunkoku Monogatari so no suing please….

* * *

_**16. A Profound Woman By The Shore  
**_

* * *

"Eh?"

Senshi Himeko dropped the plate that she was holding upon what To Eigetsu just said a while ago,

"Doushite? Is there anything wrong, Shimo-san?"

Eigetsu asked as Himeko shook her head then said,

"I'll wipe the food on the floor."

"Anyways, back to what you just said, Eigetsu. Why was this Hidari-hime supposed to be locked up in jail? Is there anything that happened?"

Ensei asked as Himeko closed her eyes while her thoughts went,

'Hidari-hime isn't supposed to be in jail. And it was all that person's fault! It was him who's supposed to be in jail.'

"Shimo-chan, why are you crying?"

Ensei asked as Himeko bit her lip while wiping her tears,

"Iee! Betsuni! There's nothing at all! I'm fine. Don't worry."

Himeko replied as she gave a fake smile while Ensei's eyes sharpened,

"Are you the Empress of Shinyen? The one who was reportedly to have escaped?"

Ensei asked as Himeko paused for a moment but replied,

"Iee. I am not."

"Ensei-san, what do you mean?"

"There has been a report that the Empress of Shinyen who was supposed to be in jail has escaped before she was brought in jail. Although her sister, the late princessi, was able to escape but she jumped to the sea and until now, she wasn't found, that's why she is in jail."

"Hidari-hime isn't dead! She's not dead!"

Himeko said as she realized what she just said and closed her eyes,

"You can bring me to Shinyen now."

She added as everyone's eyes widened,

"Iaa. We're not going to give you up to Shinyen, neh, Eigetsu?"

"Nnn! Ensei-san is right."

Himeko's eyes widened as she said,

"Arigato, Ro-san. To-kun."

"So, what is your name in truth?"

"Senshi Himeko."

"Eto, Kogo Himeko-sama, then."

"Iaa. I am not the Empress already. It is Kaori, who has been the Empress."

"So, what are you going to do now, Himeko-hime?"

"I have no idea. But as for the goal, I know already. I have to let Yamamoto Kentaro pay for disrespecting the name of Senshi. It is an absolute disrespect towards the part of the Royal Family of Shinyen. It will never be OK, after what he conspired and he blamed me for leaving all my duties and dare to arrest me? How dare him."

Himeko paused before continuing,

"I left for the name of Shinyen and not anything else. They could have just let me be exiled, but I will never forgive those who conspire anything against my family name. The Senshi Family that have served Shinyen for hundreds of generations. I will never allow that."

Himeko narrowed her eyes,

"Maa, maa, you're scary, Himeko-hime. But, I guess after what they did to you, I suppose you are bound to do something like that..."

Ensei said as Eigetsu perked up and said,

"I-I will support you, Himeko-hime! You don't seem to be a bad person, after all. And it is also not your fault why you were lke that."

* * *

Ran Ryuuren was playing his flute as he was walking nearby a shore when he saw something on the shore,

"Eh? What on the world is this?"

He asked as he went near that certain something,

"A corpse?"

He asked as he recognized it and carried it to a dry surface,

"A woman corpse to be precise..."

He added as he felt the part of the woman's chest, checking if there was still any heartbeat, which was positive,

"I'll have to make her wake up, then..."

He took off his cape, leaned towards the girl and afterwards, blew his flute loud enough that the ground was shaking.

Luckily, the woman coughed water and sat down,

"It seems you're awake already. Aren't you supposed to thank me?"

"Eh? I have to? I don't get it why I have to thank you. But, wait. Can I ask for your name?"

The woman asked as Ryuuren replied,

"Ran Ryuuren."

"Is that so? Ryuuren-dono, have you known me from before?"

The woman asked,

"Iaa. I have never encountered your face before."

"Is that so? This is too troublesome."

The youngest Ran raised his eyebrow as the woman added,

"I have no idea what my name is."

"Is that so? Hmmm, why don't I give you one?"

"That would be nice. But I'd rather give myself my own name."

The woman replied as Ryuuren sighed and replied,

"I see. After all, it's your name. You should name yourself then."

"Ah! I know! I should call myself, Chika. Knowledge and excellence. Kakkoi neh?"

"I don't think so... Because you can't have knowledge when you have some amnesia."

Ryuuren replied as Chika frowned and said,

"Baka. It doesn't mean that I have amnesia. I have no knowledge, you know!"

"You're not from Saiunkoku, neh?"

"Saiunkoku?"

Chika asked as Ryuuren replied,

"Your clothes aren't from Saiunkoku. It's more like from a different place."

"Eh? Is that so? I don't know. Your clothes are different from what I wear. So, I guess I must belong from a different place and not 'Saiunkoku'."

Chika replied as she stared at her clothes,

"Yoshi. Let's go to the main province. My older brothers have ordered me to bring some news to my foolish brother number 4."

Ryuuren said as Chika nodded and asked,

"Is that OK, Ryuuren-dono, if I accompany you?"

"Well, that's your decision. But why don't you? After all, it seems you have nothing to do anyways."

"Nn. I guess you're right. Iku, neh, Ryuuren-dono?"

Chika said as the two started to walk towards the north direction.

* * *

jychan: Well, that was it. I wonder what's going to happen next. Who's this Chika, I might ask? -sigh- I suppose I accept anonymous reviews... I would even accept flames! So, please do... Oh well... I'm going to continue on updating even if nobody would ever review... TT-TT


	18. A Letter For The Shujou

jychan: I don't own Saiunkoku Monogatari so no suing please….

* * *

_**17. A Letter For The Shujou  
**_

* * *

"Hidari-hime?"

Senshi Himeko called as she saw a girl with blue hair,

"Hidari!"

She continued to call as she went near the said girl,

"Eh? What's the problem?"

The girl asked while Himeko frowned upon the sight of the face of the girl,

"I'm sorry. I thought you were someone I knew. Excuse me..."

Himeko apologized as she closed her eyes,

"Hime-chan, what's the problem?"

Ensei asked as he went near Himeko, who was in the verge of crying,

"Ro-san. I really really miss Hidari-hime. I don't know what to do. I'm getting a bit paranoid already!"

Himeko cried on the chest of the ex-governor, who just patted her at the back, although they were getting strange looks from other people.

"Maa, maa, hime-chan. Don't cry anymore. People might think I was hurting you or something."

"Is that so, Ro-san? I'm sorry."

Himeko said as she wiped her tears and bowed,

"Iaa! Iaa! It's OK, hime-chan. You don't have to be sorry for it!"

Ensei said as he gave a grin at the ex-Empress.

* * *

"Ryuuren-dono, look! What do you think of this one?"

Chika asked as she showed a piece of cloth,

"I guess it doesn't suit you."

"But then, I like the color 'blue'. Like the color of my hair, neh?"

"It would look to plain if you wear something the same with the color of your hair."

Ryuuren insisted as Chika pouted,

"Now that I think about it, you're going to be my Soul Friend #3!"

Ryuuren said as Chika perked up and replied,

"Really? That's great! You, as well, Ryuuren-dono! But then, anyways, I'll get this one. It costs 1 silver coin, Ryuuren-dono."

Ryuuren sighed and gave Chika 5 silver coins,

"Eh? Why five silver coins? It's supposed to be one only."

Chika replied as Ryuuren said,

"Women have different kinds of needs. I'm sure that you know that yourself. So, go on now."

"Hai. Hai. Anyways, you know, earlier, Ryuuren-dono, I saw a woman. She was crying."

"Is that so?"

"Nnn. And it seems that guy with her was the one who caused it!"

Chika said with enthusiasm,

"You know, you sound like an old woman gossiping."

Ryuuren said as Chika hit him in the head,

"Ha. You will never get away after saying that."

Chika remarked as she left the youngest 'Ran' at the outside of the store,

"Ryuuren-san?"

Ryuuren turned to see To Eigetsu,

"Ah. Soul Friend #2! I'm glad to see you!"

"Nn! You, too Ryuuren-san. But then, why are you standing outside this store?"

Eigetsu asked as Ryuuren sighed and replied,

"My companion needs some clothes, since I saw her floating in the shore."

Eigetsu nodded at this and then, said,

"I see. I'll have to go first, Ryuuren-san. Bye."

And he left as Ryuuren said,

"Good bye, Soul Friend #2. Until we meet again."

He started on his flute when Chika appeared and said,

"Don't ever think about playing. And by the way, who was that?"

"Ah. My Soul Friend #2."

Ryuuren replied as Chika said,

"#2? Of course. Since I'm #3, there must be #2 and #1."

"There's even a Soul Friend #2.5, my Soul Friend #3."

Ryuuren replied as Chika sighed at the obliviousness of Ran Ryuuren,

"So, are you finished already?"

Ryuuren asked as Chika nodded and they started walking,

"By the way, Ryuuren-dono, what's your brother like?"

"Hmmm... My idiot number 4?"

Ryuuren asked as Chika sweatdropped and then, nodded,

"I'm not sure on how to describe him."

Ryuuren replied as Chika sighed and asked,

"How many days would it take us to get to your brother, then?"

"A month."

"A MONTH? Are you kidding me, Ryuuren-dono?"

"No. I'm not."

"And we're walking?"

"Nnn."

"Ugh... This is going to be so tiring."

Chika complained on the thought of the trip.

* * *

"Seiran, read what I just recieved."

Ryuuki said as his facial expression darkened,

"Shujou, you can tell me what happened."

Seiran replied as he looked at his younger brother,

"Judging from Shuuhei's appearance, he seems to know it already."

"Know what?"

Seiran asked as they looked at the Shogun of the Left Uringan Army,

"It has been reported that Hidari-hime jumped off the cliif and to the river, after she attempted to escape."

Ryuuki said as Shuuei sighed,

"A-Ara, Y-You should go on a break, Shuuhei! Is 1 week enough already?"

Ryuuki asked as Shuuei still sighed and afterwards, shook his head,

"Shujou, there's still one letter left. It seems it came from Eigetsu."

Seiran said as Ryuuki turned and took the letter,

** Shujou,**

** This is To Eigetsu. I am with Ensei-san, Kourin-san and Shimo Furiko. I hope you do know who Shimo-san is. We are going to Kiyou and it seems we would arrive a couple of months later. If possible, we would like to take a route that would be most closest to Saiunkoku, but because we are with Shimo-san, we are unable to take the said route. We are going to pass by the route that would be passing by Kou Province, in short, we are going to take a detour. I hope you recieve this message.**

**-To Eigetsu-**

"Shimo Furiko? Who's that?"

Ryuuki asked as Seiran tilted his head,

_Flashback_

_"Himeko-hime, where are we supposed to go wearing these clothes?"_

_Seien asked as Himeko was dragging him,_

_"Listen, Seien-sama, we are going to explore the world outside the Palace. Don't you get bored here? I mean, I get bored back in Shinyen."_

_"I must admit that I do get bored."_

_"See? So, why not go outside? Come on, Seien-sama. We have to worry before someone notices that we left Hidari-hime and Ryuuki-sama there in the Gardens."_

_Himeko said as they were climbing a tree,_

_"But why in these clothes?"_

_"Listen, Seien-sama. If we get outside and wear our everyday clothes, we get attention too easily. And besides, we do not want to attract attention now, do we?"_

_Himeko said as they jumped off the wall,_

_"You seemed to be an expert with this, Himeko-hime."_

_"Of course. In Shinyen, I often sneak outside."_

_"Isn't that supposed to be a secret?"_

_"Well, I'm sure you won't tell anybody, neh, Seien-sama."_

_She said as she gave a grin while Seien sighed and nodded,_

_"Ara, a young girl with a young boy around here... Aren't you supposed to be too young to be a married couple? You don't seem to be siblings at all.'_

_A woman asked as the two blushed while Himeko replied,_

_"Iee. We aren't. Excuse us first."_

_The two left the woman and then, Himeko said,_

_"Eto, Seien-sama, when we're outside, please do address me with a different name. I'll also do the same with you... Hmmm... What about Sei... Seiki!"_

_"I prefer my own name, though."_

_"You can call me, Furiko. Shimo Furiko. Shimofuri and then, ko. Grey child. Kakkoi, neh!"_

_Himeko said as Seien sighed and replied,_

_"Do whatever you like, Himeko-hime. Or rather, Furiko-san."_

_"Maa, maa, you're such a killjoy Seiki-kun! Hahahaha..."_

_End of Flashback_

"Shimo Furiko. I seem to know her. Shujou, Shimo Furiko-san is a person that I know. Please do let her go here in the Palace. And if possible, please do not reveal if she goes here in the Palace. Please just let a few people know about Shimo Furiko-san."

Seiran said as Ryuuki turned to him and nodded,

"Ah sure, Seiran. If it's you, then I do believe you."

Ryuuki said as Seiran nodded silently.

'Who would've thought that such incident would be a great help.'

He thought as he looked at the sky.

* * *

jychan: Well, that was it. I wonder what's going to happen next. -sigh- Luckily, I was able to get reviews! Yes, people! I've got reviews! So, glory to GOD!!!! YOSHI!!!

Stelra Etnae: I missed you!!! -hugs you back- I was beginning to think that you hated Shinyen already!! Huhuhhuhuhu!!! Oh? I got it mixed? Gomen neh! It's OK.. Lelouch's kinda handsome... So, I understand... I hope you did well with your exams... And yes, Yamamoto never wasted any time and immediately set off to Saiunkoku... And he's pretty bad for threatening Kaori!!! He's so bad!!! Ughh!!! And yes, *spoilers* Chika is Hidari... But she has amnesia... Now I wonder what will be Shuuhei's reaction once he sees her with Ryuuren!!! Oh? I got it mixed up? Gomen neh! i was kinda excited already and kinda forgot about it! gomen neh! Until then!!!

WinglessDreams: Another reviewer! It's been weeks since I've got a last review with Shinyen!!! And I am so glad that you liked it... I'll keep on updating Shinyen until it really ends.!!! Don't worry! 'Till then!!!


	19. A Proposal

jychan: I don't own Saiunkoku Monogatari… Enough said.

* * *

_**18. A Proposal  
**_

* * *

"Kogo Kaori-sama."

Kaori turned to see Yamamoto Kentaro,

"Doushite Yamamoto-dono?"

"I have good news for you, Kogo Kaori-sama."

'Good news from you? More like bad news...'

Kaori thought as she sighed,

"It seems your older sister was detected in the Sa Province. We are currently heightening the security on every route. But we are paying much attention to the nearest route going to Saiunkoku."

He said as Kaori perked up,

"Is that so? Then, if you think that it's best for it, then do so. You have my approval."

Kaori said as she turned away,

'As if, Onee-sama didn't think of that already. I am pretty sure she will most likely avoid that route.'

"Of course. Thank you very much, Kogo Kaori-sama."

Yamamoto Kentaro said as he exited the room with a smile plastered on his face,

'One of these days, you shall perish, Yamamoto Kentaro.'

* * *

"Neh, Ryuuren-dono, how did we ride in such a carriage?"

Chika asked as she looked at her companion,

"I just showed them the Ran Clan's Seal, and they immediately told us to ride. But it's quite convenient now to go to Kiyou, neh, Soul Friend Number 3."

Ryuuren replied as Chika shook her head,

"Is Ryuuren-dono's family that well-respected?"

Chika asked as Ryuuren nodded,

"That's good... So, meaning if I go with you, I'm going to get lots of benefits then..."

Chika said as Ryuuren raised an eyebrow,

"Don't tell me that's why you became a friend to me, thinking of the different benefits?"

"Well, before, I didn't know, but now, I know... It's like a bonus..."

Chika replied as she laughed at the end,

"I don't get it why you're laughing."

"I'm laughing because I want to laugh. Don't be such a killjoy, Ryuuren-dono."

Chika said as she rolled her eyes,

"Neh, Chika,"

"Hmph. Doushite?"

"Do you want to become my lifetime companion?"

Ryuuren asked as Chika paused for a second and looked at him,

"Do you know what you've just asked, Ryuuren-dono?"

"I'm pretty sure of it. After all, I was Bougen in the Official Exams."

Ryuuren said as Chika narrowed her eyes and asked,

"Are you boasting?"

"No. So, what do you say, Soul Friend Number 3? Would you want to become my lifetime companion?"

Ryuuren asked once again as Chika faked a laugh,

"That was a nice joke, Ryuuren-dono."

"But it wasn't a joke."

"Eh?"

"So, what do you say, Chika? I'm serious about it."

"But then, Ryuuren-dono, why? Why me? I'm pretty sure that there are lots and lots of pretty women out there."

"I must agree."

Chika glared at the guy while Ryuuren shrugged,

"Why you? Well, you're not after my riches. And I find you interesting. That's all."

Chika looked at him as she replied,

"But then, what if I'm not interesting to you. What will you do? Are you going to throw me out?"

"Iaa. I'm pretty sure that I won't get bored of you."

"Ryuuren-dono..."

"Think about it, Chika."

"Nn. I guess. But then, Ryuuren-dono, I have to find out about my past first before that happens."

"Of course. After all, who knows you might be married already or engaged to someone. That would be bad."

* * *

"How many months would it take for us to arrive to Kiyou, To-kun?"

Himeko asked as they were riding a carriage,

"Hmmm... Probably 2 months or 3."

Eigetsu replied as Himeko sighed,

"Is there any problem, Himeko-hime?"

Eigetsu asked as Himeko shook her head,

"Iaa! Iaa! I'm fine. Don't worry. I just thought that it's going to take a few months before we arrive to Kiyou."

"Hime-chan, don't get impatient."

"I know, Rou-san. I'm trying my best. But then, as each second passes by, I'm constantly losing hope."

Himeko said as she stared at the outside, while Kourin went near her and slapped her,

"You're the one who started this, so you must end it! You must finish it. I know I'm so disrespectful, but I thought tha-"

"Arigato, Kourin-san. I was thankful that you slapped me. Now, I know that I must not lose hope, but instead, encourage myself."

Himeko said as she gave a smile,

"Himeko-hime..."

"Arigato, Kourin-san."

"Himeko-hime, don't lose hope! Maybe your younger sister, Hidari-hime is fine. You know, she might be still alive somewhere. Don't lose hope!"

Kourin said as Himeko smiled and replied,

"Arigato, Kourin-san. But then, there are times when one should not keep on hoping as it will hurt one's feelings, if they fail to do so. Excuse me first."

She stood up as Kourin just looked at Himeko with a tint of sadness on her eyes,

"I hope you'll be able to do it, Himeko-hime... No, you'll be able to do it..."

Kourin whispered it to the wind as she looked at the outside, while Himeko was at a side.

* * *

jychan: Well, that was it. I wonder what's going to happen next. Shocking! Ryuuren gave a proposal! What's going to happen... A love triangle perhaps??? Fufufufufu...

Stelra Etnae: At the last chapter, they were in Sa Province, but this time, they've gone separate ways... Yes, Hidari is with Ryuuren... Yes, so unexpected... Shuuei's going EMO... Noooo... Fufufufufu... Yes, thanks to that incident, Seiran was able to recognize who Shimo Furiko was... I must agree.. Lelouch was getting creepier... Oh... I wonder what would be Shuuei's reaction when he finds out that his rival would be his younger brother... Fufufufu... Oh? Tomorrow? I'll be expecting your review tomorrow then. Today's Friday here...


	20. A Second Meeting

jychan: I don't own Saiunkoku Monogatari… Enough said.

* * *

_**19. A Second Meeting  
**_

* * *

"Kiyou at last."

Ryuuren said as Chika looked around,

"Eh? Seriously? We're at Kiyou already? Then, that means, I will meet your Aniue, then."

Chika said as Ryuuren nodded and said,

"But who knows that he might be your Aniue soon."

"Ryuuren-dono, I have already told you."

Chika replied while blushing as Ryuuren sighed,

"Well then, I'll guide you towards the Ran Residence here in Kiyou, while I visit a friend of mine. Or rather, my Soul Friend #1."

He said as Chika nodded,

"Eh? I wanted to meet your Soul Friend #1!"

Chika said as Ryuuren replied,

"That's not possible. Too bad. You also need some rest. Because if you'll look so tired and worried, then I might lose my interest on you."

Chika narrowed her eyes and glared at Ryuuren,

"It's not like I agreed on the proposal you gave, anyways. Who knows. I have might already loved someone else. And I tell you that once I get those memories of mine back. Ha!"

Chika said as she turned to a side while the two of them stopped in front of a big residence,

"Ara... Who owns this place? Chotto matte. Ryuuren-dono, you own this place? I mean your family?"

She asked as Ryuuren nodded,

"Go inside. Here, I'll give you this Ran Clan Pass so that they would recognize you."

"But how can you go in-?"

"I have my ways. OK? Ja nah."

He said as he left Chika, who sighed and went inside, presenting her pass to the maids that passed by,

"Sumimasen desu, where should I stay? Ryuuren-dono told me that I should just go in and pass by."

She asked as she went near a lad, whose back she was facing at,

"Oh? Ryuuren asked you? Could you be an acquaintance of his? Really... That brother of mine, he doesn't pass by here first."

The lad replied as Chika chuckled,

"So you're the brother of Ryuuren-dono, then? Nice meeting you. Watashi w-"

"Hidari-hime?"

The lad said as he turned,

"Excuse me?"

Chika asked as he went near Chika and hugged her, who was still in a state of shock,

"I missed you so much, Hidari-hime. I thought you were gone already. I'm thankful to that brother of mine for finding you. Where did he find you? Was someone able to recognize you?"

The lad asked as Chika was dumbfounded,

"Hidari-hime, your Onee-sama, Kogo Himeko-sama would still be going here to Kiyou."

The lad said as Chika tilted her head and said,

"Excuse me? What did you just call me?"

"Eh? I called you, 'Hidari-hime'. Matakun... Don't tell me you've forgotten about me already. It's me, Ran Shuuei. I'm quite disappointed that you've forgotten about me especially since I told you that nobody should go inside your hea-"

"Chotto! Chotto matte! Chotto matte kudasai! So, you're telling me that my older sister is an Empress? Wait. That makes me a princess then. And Ran-dono, what do you mean? So, you've known me before already?"

Hidari asked as Shuuei nodded, but blinked and asked,

"Matakun... Don't tell me you've got some amnesia or something?"

Hidari nodded as Shuuei sighed,

"You're a princess from Shinyen. But then the problem is that, you and your sister was charged of some crime that you didn't commit and so you two are being chased. But don't worry, your Onee-sama is fine. She is fine. We received a letter from her. So, don't worry, Hidari-hime or rather, what are you called already now?"

Shuuei asked as Hidari replied,

"Chika."

"Chika, eh? That's good, I guess. Knowledge and Excellence, I suppose?"

"Nn. Neh, Ran-dono, how did you know about the kanji?"

"I know much about you."

Shuuei said as Hidari nodded,

"Why do you know much about me? What kind of relationship did we have in the past?"

Hidari asked as Shuuei thought about it for a moment and smiled,

"Oh, I know a lot about you, Hidari-hime. For the relationship, I'm not so sure. But as long as I can remember, there's no one who's allowed to go inside your heart, except for me, that is."

He said as Hidari was dumbfounded,

"What do you mean by that exactly?"

"You know, those things. Should I tell you that we've spent the night together before? Oh that was absolutely the best night I had. I was so full back then. You know eating those stuff..."

Hidari blushed at his words while asking,

"What stuff?"

"You know, the usual. Especially when I lied down beside you. Oh and before I forget, we tried to get back to the Saiunkoku Palace before it was dawn, unluckily we were found ou-"

"STOP IT!!!"

Hidari said as she was blushing, which made Shuuei was laugh,

"Too heavy to accept it, before Hidari-hime? But we were like that before..."

Shuuei continued on teasing on the princess, while the said princess was blushing,

"So you're telling me that we had a relationship before? You know, the one more than friends kind of relationship?"

"Well, maybe."

"Seriously?"

"Nn."

"Wait. So meaning I won't have to accept Ryuuren-dono's proposal after all, I have a relationship with his older brother."

Hidari said as Shuuei replied,

"Yes you're righ- Wait. What did you say? Ryuuren made a proposal on you? Geesh. That younger brother of mine. Don't mind about that already."

"Oh. I guess you're right, Ran-dono."

"Chotto matte, you know back then, you kept on calling me 'Shuuei'."

"Oh, Shuuei-dono, then. I guess, that would do?"

"But I would still insist that you call me just 'Shuuei'."

SHuuei said as Hidari blushed,

"But then, wouldn't that make it more intimate?"

"Well, according to you, we have a relationship, so what's wrong with that?"

Shuuei asked as Hidari nodded,

"Sh-Sh-Shuuei, th-then."

"Good."

Shuuei replied as he patted Hidari's head,

"Ah. I'm quite lucky that you're here. I've seen that you've met Chika."

Ran Ryuuren arrived as Shuuei nodded,

"Oh yes. I've met Chika. But I hope you do refer to her as 'Hidari-hime', especially since that is her real name."

Shuuei said as Ryuuren tilted his head,

"Oh? The 'Hidari-hime' from Shinyen, I suppose? I didn't know that my brother knew such a person."

Ryuuren replied as Shuuei said,

"Neh, Hidari-hime, would you like to go inside? I suppose from your trip you might be tired. You can rest in my room."

"Ah a-arigato, Sh-Shuuei."

Hidari thanked him as she went inside,

"Let me guess, you had a relationship with her in the past, Aniue."

Ryuuren said as Shuuei nodded,

"That's what she said. But then, she's different from the other women I've fell for."

"Oh? That's new."

"Anyways, Ryuuren, you know what's happening to her and Shinyen, I suppose you should not tell anyone. Neither I would tell anyone as of the moment. It's too dangerous for the said princess."

Shuuei said as Ryuuren nodded and replied,

"You're right, I must say. So, what's your plan then?"

"She would be staying in the Ran Residence as of the moment and she would just stay here. She can't go outside. I think that's what's best for her. That would be the safest thing. And if possible, the maids that would be staying here would be the ones we can truly trust."

Shuuei said as Ryuuren nodded once again and sighed,

"Matakun... If I had known that this would happen, then I shouldn't have saved her from that time."

"Arigato Ryuuren."

"Maa, maa, treat her well. After all, she was interesting."

"Oh? So you've lost interest on her, then?"

"Well, after finding out those stuff, I guess that's it."

Ryuuren replied as he stood up,

"Anyways, they sent me here to tell you something."

"Is that so? Well then, start."

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"Neh, Ro-san, in how many days are we going to arrive to Kiyou?"

Himeko asked as she went near Ensei,

"Hmmm... by tomorrow, hime-chan."

Ensei replied as Himeko smiled and said,

"Yoshi. This is going to be good then. Arigato gozaimasu, To-kun. Ro-san. Kourin-san."

"Eto, no need to thank us, Himeko-hime!"

"I-I was glad to be of service, Himeko-hime."

"They've said it all, hime-chan."

Himeko smiled and beamed as she looked at the rising sun.

* * *

jychan: Well, that was it. I wonder what's going to happen next. Shocking! Ryuuren gave a proposal! What's going to happen... A love triangle perhaps??? Fufufufufu...

Stelra Etnae: Shinyen's coming to an end,!!! Ouch? Midnight, you say? Oh of course, they love our princesses so they will most likely perish. But you know from the original storyline of Shinyen, the plot where Himeko and Hidari was thrown out was not part of it... Nn! Yes, it was not part of it, so it just got unto me when I thought that it would be too short to finish. Anyways, in the original plot, Kaori was also going to have to end up with Koyuu.. Hahaha... but Anyways, yes, the way I laugh.... It's like that so that I won't laugh out so loud... Because I had an experience... Fufufufufu...


	21. A Smile

jychan: I don't own Saiunkoku Monogatari… Enough said.

* * *

_**20. A Smile  
**_

* * *

Himeko and her companions have finally arrived to Kiyou at dawn, therefore, there were less guards in guard, especially with what Ryuuki had ordered to clear the pathway from the Province of Kou,

"Himeko-hime, this was where we are supposed to meet with someone that the shujou would send so that he could meet with us."

Ensei said as Himeko raised an eyebrow,

"Shujou? What do you mean?"

"The Empress is a friend of ours, Himeko-hime-sama."

Eigetsu answered as Himeko nodded,

"Is that so? Then, that's great. We can easily make an entrance to the Palace, then."

Himeko said as she stood up from the carriage and went outside when she felt someone's hand on her mouth,

"Mmmph! Mmpph!!! Mmmppph!!"

She tried to shout, although luckily, she was released a few moments later,

"Himeko-hime?"

She was dumbfounded on the person that she saw,

"S-S-Sei-"

"Seiran! So, you're the one that the shujou sent to get us?"

Ensei cut Himeko as he went near his friend,

"Ensei. I can see that you're here. So, where is Eigetsu and Kourin?"

"Ah, they're here."

Ensei replied as Seiran nodded,

"Well then, shall we proceed to the Palace?"

He asked as the two nodded at what he said.

* * *

"How sure can I be if he really is... I mean... um... But then, what if he really does know me? What if he's telling the truth? I mean, it seemed like he really knew me... But then, why is he hiding me? What's going on? I don't understand at all."

Hidari murmured as she was lying down on her bed,

"But then, he seemed to be really telling the truth. Ugghhh! I don't get it at all. Me? A Princess? I mean, that's not possible. But then, Ryuuren-dono did say that my clothes weren't the same from what he often saw with women from Saiunkoku. That might be possible."

She added as she shifted her pace,

"Hidari-hime, are you still awake?"

She heard someone call,

"Ah hai. Apparently, I am."

She replied as the door opened to reveal a smiling Shuuei,

"Hmmm... It's quite good that you're still awake, perhaps we could do some things together..."

He said as Hidari blushed,

"To-Together? Wha-What do you mean, Sh-Sh-Shuuei? I mean, I-I don't get it."

She said as Shuuei smirked and thought,

'I should tease her a little. A little won't hurt at all.'

"You know, the things that we did before."

He said as he got near,

"Cho-Chotto matte kudasai! I-I mean, I-I'm not that ready for that yet. We-We might have done it before, but I-I don't... I mean, I still have to adjust. OK? I mean, I lost and memories and such and I don't want to..."

She continued on blabbering as Shuuei was almost laughing at her expression,

"Joudan desu. I thought I should tease you a bit."

Shuuei said as he bursted laughing while Hidari stopped her blabber and replied,

"A joke? Did you know how I felt with what you said, Shuuei? I mean, I was not that ready for that yet. And I mean, I don't care if I did it before with you but please!"

Shuuei stopped laughing and just looked at her,

"What?"

She asked as he thought about earlier's events,

_"They have decided to put their trust and loyalty on Shinyen."_

_Ran Ryuuren said as Ran Shuuei's eyes widened,_

_"What? What the... But then, the shujou's loyalty with the current Shinyen is null. He is supporting Senshi Himeko-sama and Hidari-hime!"_

_"I was told that if I ever saw any of the princesses, I would tell them."_

_"Ryuuren, how da-"_

_"But then, I never met any other girl aside from Chika."_

_Ryuuren added as Shuuei smiled and replied,_

_"I have been disowned by the Ran Clan, so I have nothing to do with what they say anymore. I have cut all my ties with the Ran Clan because I wanted to have my full loyalty to the Emperor."_

_"Is that so? I know that it was pretty bothersome to have come here and tell you that especially when I know what you were going to answer. Plus, you took away my supposed-to-be bride."_

_Ryuuren said as Shuuei smirked and said,_

_"It's your problem already, not mine. Although perhaps you might be able to find another woman. Take it from me."_

_"Hai. You and your womanizing skills, Aniue."_

_Shuuei rolled his eyes upon what Ryuuren remarked._

_"They have decided to put their trust and loyalty on Shinyen."_

_Ran Ryuuren said as Ran Shuuei's eyes widened,_

_"What? What the... But then, the shujou's loyalty with the current Shinyen is null. He is supporting Senshi Himeko-sama and Hidari-hime!"_

_"I was told that if I ever saw any of the princesses, I would tell them."_

_"Ryuuren, how da-"_

_"But then, I never met any other girl aside from Chika."_

_Ryuuren added as Shuuei smiled and replied,_

_"I have been disowned by the Ran Clan, so I have nothing to do with what they say anymore. I have cut all my ties with the Ran Clan because I wanted to have my full loyalty to the Emperor."_

_"Is that so? I know that it was pretty bothersome to have come here and tell you that especially when I know what you were going to answer. Plus, you took away my supposed-to-be bride."_

_Ryuuren said as Shuuei smirked and said,_

_"It's your problem already, not mine. Although perhaps you might be able to find another woman. Take it from me."_

_"Hai. You and your womanizing skills, Aniue."_

_Shuuei rolled his eyes upon what Ryuuren remarked._

"-uuei? Shuuei?"

Hidari called upon the day-dreaming Shuuei as he snapped out of it,

"Ah yes. I see that you're comfortable with calling me by my first name already. I didn't know that you'd be able to adjust to it fast."

Shuuei grinned at the end of his sentence as Hidari blushed and turned around,

"Urusai onegaishimasu. I mean, you told me that before I often called you by your first name, so I guess, that was fine."

She murmured at the last part as Shuuei just gave a faint smile at Hidari, remembering what happened before.

_Flashback_

_"Ah!"_

_"Senshi-hime?" Shuuei rushed to the princess' whereabouts,_

_"Ah, daijoubou! Daijoubou! Just me and being very clumsy... Hehehe..." She chuckled as she was covered by dust while lying down on the floor,_

_"Matakun..."_

_"Scared you, Ran-san?"_

_"Nonetheless, please do stand up." Shuuei said as he offered a hand to the fallen princess, who took it and stood up,_

_"Luckily, you didn't deny being clumsy, though." Shuuei teased the princess, who glared at him,_

_"Urusai onegaishimasu."_

_"Saa, saa, Senshi-hime, you don't have to speak formally when all you say is urusai." Shuuei added 'gas to fire',_

_"Whatever Ran-san. Whatever. Please don't disturb me." Hidari said as she turned away and went to another shelf._

_End Of Flashback_

"-uuei! What's the problem? You keep on spacing out? What? Are you sleepy already? You should go already, then."

Hidari said as Shuuei nodded and said,

"I suppose it is late. So, you still don't want to do it?"

"NO! I don't want to."

Hidari replied as she rolled her eyes,

"Seriously, show me a smile before I leave your quarters, Hidari-hime."

Shuuei requested as Hidari looked at it and sighed,

"I don't want to."

"Well then, I'm going to stay here."

"Eh? What do you mean? You go back to wherever you stay!"

"Well, I do stay here. This is the Ran Residence in Kiyou."

Shuuei said as Hidari was dumbfounded,

"How could I forget..."

"So, I can stay here."

Shuuei decided as he took a space on the bed,

"Seriously... So troublesome. But remember, I am not going to do it with you."

Hidari said as she took the free space and turned around the opposite side,

"Of course. I would not force a woman to do it with me. What kind of a person would I be?"

He said as he smirked,

"Neh, Shuuei,"

Hidari turned around to face him,

"Hm?"

He asked as he looked at her,

"Arigato."

She said as she gave a smile,

"Nn. Don't mention it."

He replied as Hidari closed her eyes and was able to sleep while he stood up from the bed and left Hidari's quarters,

"A smile, it is."

* * *

jychan: Well, that was it. ShuueiXHidari fluffiness!!! Fufufufufu... Anyways, SeiranXHimeko would be next chaptie so stay tuned!!! Although I do think I get side-tracked with ShuueiXHidari sometimes....

Stelra Etnae: Well, you know what Shuuei is... ufufufufufu.. The news that Ryuuren brought is revealed earlier!!! Sorry for not updating soon! Classes started already, so I'll be updating once a week!!! So, sorry!!! Himeko has arrived! She has arrived!!! And Seiran will bring them to the Palace! Fufufufufu!!! KaoriXKoyuu? I'm not so sure... I'll try but I won't promise!!! Because of certain circumstances, it might not be possible.. But I'll just try... TRY.. Oh? You have a friend? Probably we're the same... fufufufufu-ehem! ehem! Damnit this asthma of mine!!!

silver: Cute? Thanks!!! I guess Himeko doesn't miss anything for sure... Fufufuffu....

z rox: Oh? Thanks! Thank you very much! I hope you don't mind the typo and grammar errors!!! I'll try to have the romance with them... Hmmm... I think I'm getting side-tracked with the original pairing which was HimekoXSeiran... -sigh- I'll try updating the soonest I can update!!!


	22. A New Person

jychan: I don't own Saiunkoku Monogatari… Enough said.

* * *

_**21. A New Person  
**_

* * *

"Himeko-nee-sama!"

Ryuuki called on Himeko as he hugged the older woman,

"Ryuuki-ten'no..."

"I was so worried about you, Onee-sama. I mean, after all that happened, I didn't know what I should do so that I could help you. I feel so helpless."

Ryuuki mumbled as Himeko gave a smile to Ryuuki and said,

"Daijoubou, Ryuuki-ten'no. It's OK. You've helped me now, especially by making me sneak inside the Palace. This is more than enough."

"I'll do anything for Himeko-nee-sama!"

Ryuuki said as Seiran smiled at the sight,

"I'm quite happy that one of you were able to deduce who Shimo Furiko was."

Himeko said as she looked at Seiran, who raised an eyebrow,

"It was Seiran who did so."

Ryuuki said as Himeko smiled and thought,

'I thought so.'

"Arigato, Seiran."

"You don't have to thank me, though."

Seiran replied as Himeko smiled,

"No, I really think I should thank you, after all, if you weren't there, Ryuuki-ten'no might have not known me."

"No. It was nothing."

"Really. I should thank you."

"Ehem! Ehem!"

Ensei coughed as the two were brought back to reality,

"Onee-sama, I'm really, really sorry for what happened to Hidari-hime. If I would've known..."

"No. It's OK, Ryuuki-ten'no. As what I have said earlier, you have provided much help towards me. Now, while I was having a detour to the Red Province, there were some few things that I have discovered. A lot of things."

Himeko said as she smiled,

"What things?"

Ryuuki asked as Himeko replied,

"Things that are going to help me on the way. And please, if possible, do refer to me as 'Shimo Furiko'."

"Hai, Shimo-san."

"Arigato, Ryuuki-ten'no."

"So, where are you going to stay for the meantime, Hime- I mean, Shimo-san?"

Ryuuki asked as Himeko leaned on the wall,

"I've thought about that... I'm planning not to stay inside the Palace, because it is very dangerous to be inside. So, I wish to stay outside."

Himeko said as she was deep in thought,

'So, where am I going to stay?'

"For the meantime, can they stay at the Kou Residence here at Kiyou, Seiran?"

Ryuuki asked as Himeko's and Seiran's eyes widened in surprise,

"Excuse me?"

The both of them chorused as Ryuuki gave a sly grin,

"It's OK since Seiran can guard Shimo-san in cases. So, I guess it would be OK if the two of you go together. And aside from which, Seiran won't do anything bad to Shimo-san, neh?"

Ryuuki said as the two nodded,

"I won't have any problem if it's Shi-san, I suppose. How about Ro-san, Kourin-san and To-kun?"

Himeko said as she stared at a side, while Ensei turned to Eigetsu, who raised an eyebrow, then turned back to the two and gave a grin,

"Oh. I see. I see. But, we'll not be staying at the Kou Residence, then. After all, it might be harmful towards us."

Ensei said as Himeko thought,

'Is this just me being paranoid or is something weird with Ro-san?'

'Ensei, you idiot...' was what went inside Seiran's mind as he closed his eyes and sighed,

"Well then, I guess we should start to go already. After all, the sun might rise anytime and someone might see us."

Seiran said as the others nodded,

"Well, lead the way, Shi-san."

* * *

A couple of minutes passed and Himeko and Seiran have finally arrived at the Kou Residence in Kiyou after they have sent Kourin, Ensei and Eigetsu to the Kougarou brothel so that they could pass the night there.

"So, where would I be staying, Shi-san?"

Himeko asked as she was looking at her surroundings,

"I suppose you could stay at ojou-sama's former room. That would be the most fine room for a Royal like you."

Seiran said as Himeko sighed and replied,

"And if you weren't royalty in the past, Seien-sama."

"Stop calling me with that name. Seien's gone now."

Seiran said as Himeko smirked and said,

"Seien-sama, Seien-sama, Seien-sama..."

Seiran raised an eyebrow over Himeko's tease,

"Himeko-hime, please do stop."

Seiran said as Himeko turned to him and said,

"X! It's not Himeko-hime, but Shimo Furiko. Remember I told you earlier to not call me 'Himeko-hime'."

"Then, do the same with me."

"But I don't want to."

"Why?"

"Because... Because I don't want to?"

Himeko said as she broke into laughter while Seiran was dumbfounded,

"Don't be selfish."

"I knew that. But couldn't I be selfish for a second or a minute? I've always been able to be free or break out of my wall when I'm with you, Seien-sama. I'm like being my childish self."

Himeko said as she looked at him,

"Stop referring to me with that name."

"I don't want to."

"Why? Tell me the real reason. There's always a reason for every single thing that you do, Himeko-hime."

"Because I'm only free when it's with Seien-sama. Shi Seien is different from Shi Seiran. I don't know a thing about Shi Seiran, unlike Shi Seien, who I know a lot. And I don't think I'll be able to be like this when I'm with 'Shi Seiran'."

Himeko said as she stopped for a moment,

"Well, as Shi Seien, I would say that you're right. After all, you don't trouble others. You're yourself when you're with me in the past. It has always been like that..."

Seiran said as Himeko nodded in agreement,

"Nn."

"...but you could also be like that when you're with Shi Seiran, you know. Although there might be some differences between Shi Seiran and Shi Seien, you could always be yourself when you're with either with the two."

Seiran added as Himeko looked at him and mumbled,

"Seien-sama..."

"That is, if you'd want to be yourself. I mean, it is your deci-"

"Sure. If you said so. I was thinking that maybe Shi-san would not be alright with it. Because I've always talked with Seien-sama and only a few words with Shi-san."

Himeko said as Seiran smiled and said,

"You could call him, Seiran, you know."

"Of course. But then, you should try and get to know, 'Shimo Furiko-san'. She's one hardworking girl. Working on her way to Kiyou. What a diligent girl."

Himeko said as she chukled while Seiran looked at her,

"Oh? Is that so? Well, have you known 'Shi Seiran'? He's 23 years old and he's also hardworking as well. He's a former retainer of the Kou Family."

"Oh? Then, if he's 23 years old, then, Shimo-san is 21 years old. For a girl her age, it's a wonder she's not yet married."

Himeko said as Seiran laughed at what she said,

"Hey, it doesn't mean that she's 1/4 years younger than me, you could laugh at her. Stop it! Seien-sama!"

Himeko protested as she realized that their faces were near to each other,

"..."

Silence engulfed the two of them as Seiran broke the silence,

"I suppose you should sleep now. This would be your room, Shimo-san."

"Of course, Shi-sa, I mean, Seiran. You can call me by my first name, you know."

"Well then, oyasuminassai, Furiko."

"Oyasumi, Seiran."

* * *

jychan: Well, that was it. SeiranXHimeko! I hope it was fine and there were no character OOC's!!! I'd like to thank the reviewers... Oh!!! There's a lot of reviews... I feel like I'm in Heaven!!!

z rox: You're welcome! oh? You like ShuueiXHidari? I was rather hesitating at first, since this was mainly SeiranXOC, and other people might not like Hidari... But I'm glad you liked it!!! Oh, so grammar errors are fine with you as long as the story's fine? Thank you very much! Sankyu!!!

Raz Rinoa: Romantic? Heheheh... I hope it was not OOC.... Oh. Shuuei the ever womanizer... I wonder how Hidari is going to handle him though.. Fufufufufufu...

xeronix: Oh! You like Himeko? That's great then! What happened? Hmmm... I guess, you already read it if you read this one already... Fufufufufu...

Stelra Etnae: Oh! Here is the SeiranXHimeko chaptie!!! Really? It's cute? Hehehehe... I always thought so... I do wonder what's going to happen after all, the Ran Clan is going to support Shinyen!!! Oh noo!!!

Iron Heart: I'm glad you liked ShuueiXHidari!!! I thought that people will think that they're corny or something... Here's the latest chaptie!!!

Silver starslin: Really? This story is fantastic? Wow... Thanks a lot! I've updated already!!


	23. A Meeting

jychan: I don't own Saiunkoku Monogatari… Enough said.

* * *

_**22. A Meeting  
**_

* * *

Days have passed and in Shinyen, where the 'New Empress', Senshi Kaori, was in an assembly with the ministers,

"So, I would like to ask. Is there anything more concerning the city's affairs?"

Kaori asked as the ministers didn't make a reply,

"Well then, I guess this would be the en-"

"Wait. I would like to ask about the marriage of the Empress."

A minister said as Kaori looked at them with disbelief,

"Excuse me?"

"The Empress Kaori is already 24 years old, so, she should have plans to get married already."

Another minister said as Kaori bit her lip,

"As for that, I have not yet made any plans for that. But I am quite sure that I would get married in the near future. Nonetheless, I will marry someone at the future. But then, as long as I haven't seen the best of Shinyen yet, I will pay no heed towards proposals or anything. Would that be clear?"

Kaori declared as the assembly court was silence once again.

"Li Koyuu-shogun from Saiunkoku will arrive in a matter of days, Kogo Kaori-sama."

A minister said as Kaori looked at him,

"Is that so? Well then, we must make sure that we will make him feel welcomed to the Palace. I want him to feel that he's at Saiunkoku, as well. Is that understood?"

Kaori replied as the minister replied,

"Yes. Your Highness."

* * *

The Assembly finished in a little while as Kaori was inside her quarters,

"It's so tiring to be an Empress. I wonder how Onee-sama was able to handle all those affairs. Including the never-ending question concerning my marriage or whatsoever."

She mumbled as she looked at the mirror, wherein she saw a couple of ministers, including Yamamoto Kentaro on the side of a river bank,

'What could they be talking about over that side?'

She thought as she decided to go near the place, where indeed most of the ministers were there,

"What could've happened that the Prime Minister called us?"

A minister asked as Yamamoto made a grin and replied,

"Something about the Empress, of course. We should make her marry as soon as possible."

'Didn't I declare earlier about me not making any decisions concerning marriages?'

Kaori thought as she hid behind a tree,

"But the Empress said earlier that she would not accept proposals as of the moment."

"I am pretty sure that everyone who has gathered here are surely pissed off that she turned down all of the proposals from our sons. Aside from which, I am pretty sure that most of you don't like being governed by a woman, no less."

Yamamoto said as Kaori narrowed her eyes,

'So, that's why he did it towards Himeko-nee-sama and to Hidari-hime. I was a fool.'

She thought as she decided to walk away from the meeting,

"Kogo Kaori-sama, I'm sure you've heard everything that they said about you."

A young man said as Kaori looked at the person,

"Excuse me? Who are you to say that?"

Kaori asked as the person replied,

"Hmm... I'm Li Koyuu, Kogo Kaori-sama. The representative from Saiunkoku."

"Li-dono, then. Please don't tell me that you've found Onee-sama already."

Kaori said as Koyuu replied,

"No, as far as I could remember. No reports about her yet. But I'm pretty sure that she would be found out after a while. After all, even if Saiunkoku seems to be a big country, one can find her in less than a couple of months. Especially with the Ran Clan's support over the country."

"I just wish that Onee-sama won't be found yet. I mean, it was my fault why I had to agree with Yamamoto. But I had no choice."

Kaori said as she leaned on the wall,

"So, you mean you didn't take over the Throne because you were greedy or something?"

Koyuu asked as Kaori laughed at him,

"Baka. As if. I only wanted the best for Shinyen. Aside from which, I'll be working with you. I need your help, Li-dono. Especially since I'm going to be in trouble. It seems that I will be in trouble in a couple of days. It seems that they're working on to make me either make me fall down from my Throne or marry me off to someone else."

Kaori said as Koyuu stared at her and replied,

"There's nothing I can do now, is there. I can't deny your request, Kogo Kaori-sama, especially since I was sent by the shujou to help you here."

"Help? I thought that Ryuuki-ten'no was a bit against with siding with Shinyen?"

Kaori asked as Koyuu replied,

"I'm not sure of it either. So, I suppose that probably the best thing that I should do is to help you around. Especially since it seems that you're against your own decision."

"I must correct you. It was not my decision. It was Yamamoto's decision."

Kaori said as Koyuu raised an eyebrow,

"Is that so?"

"Yes. Well then, shall I lead the way?"

"Of course. I don't know the way here that much,"

Koyuu said as Kaori replied,

"I've heard that it's the same in Saiunkoku, Li-dono."

She chuckled as Koyuu blushed on what Kaori said,

"Th-That. That's not true."

She laughed at what he said as they were walking around.

* * *

jychan: Well, that was it. Sorry for not updating for a while? Quite busy with school... Hmmm... A hint of KoyuuXOC? Would you like that one? I'm not sure if I should continue the pairing... I hope it was fine and there were no character OOC's!!! I'd like to thank the reviewers... Oh!!! There's a lot of reviews... I feel like I'm in Heaven!!!

Silver starslin: Hmm... I wish you didn't had your hopes up concerning Himeko and Seiran because I decided that this chapter would show more about what's happening on the other side. I updated as soon as possible!

Stelra Etnae: Shouka is in the Main Residence of the Kou in Kiyou, so he's in the other Residence.... It seems that he gave Seiran the house that they were staying.... Concerning Hidari and Himeko.... I'm not sure what should happen... But I'll tackle it a bit later...

z rox: Ooh... LOL... Too bad that this isn't M-Rated... I'm not ready to make those kinds of fanfics... So I'm sorry.. I'm just 13... Believe it or not.. I'm still 13 years old... So, in short, I'm not ready to write those kinds of fanfics...Sorry!!!


	24. A Protection

jychan: I don't own Saiunkoku Monogatari… Enough said.

* * *

_**23. A Protection  
**_

* * *

"Should I let Hidari and Himeko-sama meet up with each other?"

Ran Shuuei mused as he looked at the sky, which was clear and bright,

"-uuei! Shuuei! "

Senshi Hidari called unto the 4th son of the Ran Clan, who turned to her and gave his usual smile,

"Doushite Hidari?"

He asked as Hidari went near him and sat on the chair,

"Neh, Shuuei, I was calling you for quite sometime. You're not listening to me at all."

She grumbled as he chuckled at her,

"It's rude to laugh, you know. Anyways, I was wondering, do you have any problem?"

She asked as he stopped and looked at her,

"Why? What makes you think that I have a problem, Hidari?"

Shuuei asked as Hidari tilted her head to a side and replied,

"You're on with your poker face once again. Shuuei, I've lived with you for quite sometime already. And that sometime is enough for me to know whether you have a problem or not."

"I tell you, there's nothing wrong with me at all. I have no problems at all."

Hidari stopped, bit her lower lip, sighed and said,

"If you say so. But if you have any problems, then, don't hesitate to tell me. Even if I can't help you solve it, I can support you and tell you some words of encouragement."

Shuuei gave a faint smile and replied,

"Arigato, Hidari. Hearing you say those words assure me the best outcome."

"So, there really is a problem."

Shuuei stopped as he looked at Hidari,

"Huh?"

"When you said those words, it seems like there are problems, Shuuei. Shuuei, what's the problem? Please. Don't hide anything from me."

Hidari said as Shuuei smiled once again and said,

"There's nothing wrong. I tell you."

Hidari eyed on him as he sweatdropped,

"There's nothing I can do to you if you won't tell me. But when things are getting uneasier for you, just tell me the problem and I'll help to ease the problem."

Hidari said after she sighed at what he said,

"Of course, Hidari."

* * *

Moments passed and Shuuei left the manor to go somewhere else,

'I am pretty sure that Shuuei is hiding something from me. I have to follow him to figure it out.'

Hidari thought as she wrapped her face with a shawl and followed Shuuei, who was walking away,

'But then, he said that I should not go outside the Ran Manor.'

She hesitated as she closed her eyes,

'Scratch that. I am going to follow him. And if something happens to me, I can just shout and call for him. I am following him, anyways.'

She thought as she continued on following Shuuei, who slightly noticed that someone was following him. He looked at his back, just in time for Hidari to hide on a post. He eyed on his surroundings before continuing on walking on his way.

Hidari was panting at her position behind a post. _That was close_, she thought as she continued on trailing behind Shuuei, when she noticed that he stopped in front of a residence.

'A residence?'

She thought as she walked towards the front of the Residence,

'I wonder who owns this place...'

"Um, excuse me, do you have something to do with the owner of this place?"

A woman asked as Hidari turned around and asked,

"Ah iaa. But then, if you won't mind, do you know who owns this place?"

"I believe that this is Kou Shouka-san's house before he became the Head of the Kou Clan. Currently, Seiran and I are the ones living here."

"Is that so... I see..."

"I'm Shimo Furiko, by the way. What's your name?"

_Flashback_

_"Hidari, I'll tell you this, you must not mention to anyone that you are Senshi Hidari. You can just use Chika for the meantime."_

_Shuuei said as Hidari asked,_

_"Why?"_

_"Just... because. You said that you don't want to be treated as royalty in the past."_

_Shuuei answered her question as she nodded,_

_End Of Flashback_

"Chika. You can call me, Chika, Shimo-san."

Hidari said as the strong wind passed by, making her shawl falter away,

"Ah. My shawl."

Hidari said as she took her shawl that flew away, while the woman bit her lower lip,

"Hidari-hime?"

"Huh?"

Hidari turned to the woman who was in the verge of crying,

"Shimo-san?"

"Hidari-hime!"

'Furiko' called on the younger woman as she hugged Hidari,

"Huh?"

"It's me. Your Onee-sama. Himeko. It's me, Himeko!"

Himeko said as Hidari looked at Himeko and said,

"I'm sorry, but I don't recognize you."

"Himeko, let's go inside already. The shujou might be ar- Hidari-hime?"

Seiran recognized as he stopped on his tracks,

"Huh?"

Hidari turned to Seiran as she tilted her head,

"Who are you?"

"Seiran, Hidari-hime doesn't recognize at all!"

Himeko told Seiran, who looked at Hidari, who was still confused,

"Maa, maa, Seiran, Himeko-hime, Go inside already. We'll wait for the shujou out- Hidari?"

Shuuei went outside when he saw Hidari,

"Eh? Why is everyone outside? Ara, Himeko-nee, Seiran, Shuuei and... eh? Hidari?"

Shi Ryuuki asked as he arrived at the Kou Manor with his wife,

* * *

"Nani?"

The Saiunkoku Emperor's expression was priceless when Ran Shuuei explained everything to everybody, while the youngest Senshi Princess, who was puzzled by her surroundings, was at the other room with the Empress, formerly known as Kou Shuurei,

"Why? How could you not say a thing about it, Shuuei?"

Ryuuki asked as Shuuei replied,

"I thought that it was better if no one knew that Hidari-hime was found, because if somebody knew then she might be more endangered."

"But how could you, Shuuei?"

Shuuei remained quiet at this,

"Arigato, Ran-san."

Everyone turned to the older Princess,

"I appreciate it that you valued Hidari-hime's life more than anything. Especially with your clan promising its loyalty to Shinyen."

Shi Ryuuki went "Huh?" as they turned to Shuuei,

"Himeko-hime-sama, you don't have to worry. I have been disowned by my Clan, and so, my loyalties are full towards the Emperor."

Shuuei said as Himeko's expression became serious,

"Although I do not appreciate it that you haven't said a thing to Hidari-hime, concerning her situation and such."

"If I said a thing to her then she would be bombarding me with many questions that I cannot answer just by myself. There are things that I do not know that you or she alone, knows about."

"But how could you Shuuei? Not saying a thing to me..."

Ryuuki mumbled as he pouted,

"Maa, maa, shujou, I did what was best. Let's continue now, shall we?"

"I found out about the illegal doings of Yamamoto Kentaro's business shops around Saiunkoku. It seems there are more in Shinyen. Well, according to the letters of Koyuu."

Ryuuki said as he showed a letter from his sleeve while Himeko said,

"Let them continue, Ryuuki-ten'no. It's all going according to the plan I had thought of."

"What plan?"

Ryuuki asked as Himeko replied,

"I'll tell you sooner or later. But now is not the time yet."

"If you say so..."

"Shuuei! Where are you? Shuuei!"

A voice was heard as they turned around to see that the door opened,

"Shuuei. What's happening? Why do they know me? Is there something going on?"

Hidari asked as she went near the blue-haired lad,

"Hidari, it's tha-"

"Oh. There's nothing going on. Just the usual conversation between people. I'm sorry for mistaking you earlier. You just looked like my younger sister. How could I mistake the Princess of Shinyen for someone else."

Himeko said as Seiran looked at Himeko,

"Actually, Shuuei is a close subordinate of mine. If you do not recognize me, I'm Shi Ryuuki."

Ryuuki introduced himself as Hidari nodded,

"Pleased to meet you, Ryuuki-ten'no. I'm-"

"Iaaa. We were acquaintances in the past, if you do not remember."

Ryuuki interrupted and turned to Himeko for an approval, which was given,

"I'm Shi Seiran. An acquaintance with Shuuei-san and the shujou."

Seiran introduced himself as Hidari smiled and said,

"Is that so? I'm pleased to meet everyone again. Neh, Shuuei, I'll be going on first. I guess I still remember the way back to the Ran Manor."

"Iaaa. Don't. I'll be going back with you. You might get lost, I would not want that to happen."

"Don't worry. I'll be fine. I have a pretty good memory."

"Says the girl who didn't have amnesia. Just wait for me for a bit longer. I'll be finished in a couple of minutes."

"Ehem. Ehem."

Seiran coughed as the two of them looked at the others,

"Shuuei, you can go ahead. It was nice seeing you, Hidari-hime."

Ryuuki said as Hidari smiled and said,

"Likewise to everyone. Nice meeting to all, despite it being the second time, but still. Thank you very much. Ryuuki-ten'no,"

"Doushite Hidari-hime?"

"I hope you do take care of Shuuei. He tends to lie at times, although he does it so that no one would get worried of him."

Hidari said as Shuuei frowned,

"Oy. Hidari, what were you-"

"Maa, maa, come on, Shuuei. Let's go now."

Hidari interrupted as she dragged Shuuei,

"Utsurei shimasu."

The both of them said as they left the room while some murmurs were heard outside,

"Hidari, you put on your shawl."

"But why?"

"Just so. Come on."

"Hai. Hai. Chotto matte, Shuuei!"

Meanwhile the people inside chuckled at their small conversation,

"It seems they're going to end up with one another."

Shi Seiran said as he sighed while Ryuuki said,

"I can't believe it. My Aniue's brother-in-law is Shuuei. Good luck, Aniue."

"But I think, Hidari-hime is going to be in good hands with Ran-san. With the way that he treats her, I guess she's in good hands."

Himeko said as she perked up,

"Shoot."

Ryuuki realized what he called Seiran in front of Himeko,

"She already knows from the start."

Seiran said as Ryuuki sighed in relief with what his older brother said, meanwhile, Himeko giggled at Ryuuki's reaction,

"That was mean, Himeko-nee-sama."

"Maa, maa. I know. By the way, where's Kogo Shuurei?"

Himeko asked as the said Empress went inside and replied,

"I'm here. And itt seems I've seen the newest couple in Saiunkoku."

"Iaa. I don't think so."

"Huh?"

The others asked as they looked at Himeko,

"With the way they treat each other, they seem to have been a couple longer than that, although they've just been a couple eversince Hidari was found by Shuuei."

"But I kind of disapprove by how Shuu-"

"Nope. What the two don't know is that Hidari-hime has fallen for him during the last time we were in Saiunkoku."

"EH?"

Ryuuki asked as Seiran nodded and said,

"The two were obviously bickering like a couple already. That's enough said, I suppose."

"Ryuuki-ten'no, isn't it about time that you and Kogo Shuurei head back already? I suppose there would be many officials fretting where the Emperor and Empress are."

Himeko said as the two were reminded of their responsibilities,

"Ah yes."

"But then, Himeko-nee-sama, are you fine already? Just tell me when you need my help and I'll assure you of the greatest help I could give."

Ryuuki said as Himeko nodded and said,

"Of course, Ryuuki-ten'no. And before I forget,"

"Huh? Doushite?"

"It's not Himeko. It's Furiko. And this time, you're not allowed to call me Onee-sama anymore. I'm 21 years old."

"Eh?"

"Nn. I'm much younger than the shujou. So, I'm sorry shujou. But you have got to stop calling me Onee-sama."

"But then, I thought Onee-sama had the same age with Aniue."

"We're going already. You can wonder about that when we're at the Palace already. Excuse us first, Furiko-san, Seiran. Sayonara."

Shuurei said as she dragged Ryuuki along,

"Chotto matte! Shuurei! Shuurei!"

And off, they were, leaving Furiko and Seiran at the Kou Manor,

"And there goes another couple. Hmm... Neh, Seiran?"

Furiko turned to Seiran, who nodded,

"Ughh... I'm so tired. Do you still want to eat dinner?"

Furiko asked as Seiran replied,

"Maybe."

"What maybe? It's a yes or no question, Seiran."

"You might not want to cook already since you're tired and I'm not that hungry."

"Are you sure?"

Furiko asked as Seiran nodded,

"Well, I was planning to cook some Shinyen cuisines, if you won't mind. But seeing that-"

"I'm totally fine with eating. And waiting."

"That's great. Well then, I'll be at the kitchen."

Furiko said as Seiran asked,

"Are you sure that you're able to cook, Furiko?"

"It's rather a question for Himeko, you know. As Himeko, I was trained for bridal trainings and stuff, although I don't get it back then why I have to take cuisine lessons when I had cooks. But seeing now as Furiko, I guess it was useful."

Furiko replied as she leaned on the wall,

"It's a pleasure for the Empress of Shinyen to cook for me."

"Well, it is much of a pleasure for a Prince of Saiunkoku to try my cooking."

Furiko mused as she went out of the room and went inside the kitchen,

"Just wait, Seiran. You will be able to taste the best of Shinyen through my cooking."

She mumbled as she prepared the ingredients and layed them on the table while the said tester was at the outside, looking at the sakura tree which was given by Shi Ryuuki to his wife years ago. He smiled at this and went back when he heard some crashes at the kitchen.

* * *

jychan: Well, that was it. Sorry for not updating for a while? Quite busy with school and stuff... So many projects here and there... ughh.... Well, how are you people? I hope you were not killed while waiting for my update... Hehehe.... I hope you didn't get confused with the 'Furiko' and 'Himeko' thing...

WinglessDreams: I am absolutely sorry for which. I really, really tried my best here. And so far, this was the best that I could do. Well, if it's not good, I'll try my best next time!!!

silver starslin: Thank you! I'm quite thankful for the praise, although I still cannot call myself a writer since I'm still an amateur one. Nonetheless, I hope you did enjoy the story, so far.

Stelra Etnae: Yes. I hope the pairing's going to be good and fine. Yup. It's a legend. Koyuu's sense of direction is very legendary that even people in Shinyen knew about it. I'm thankful that you gave me a wonderful summary. Honestly, making summaries is not my thing. I can make a long story and whatsoever, but don't make me do summaries because they're really bad. Thank you very much and I hope you didn't mind that I used it.

z rox: Hehehe... Hmmm... More fluff moments? I'll try but I won't promise, especially because it seems I can see the end of Shinyen...But don't worry probably 10 chapters at the most... Thank you very much for appreciating my story which was the product of blood and tears... (wow!)

Golden Angel: I'm thankful that you liked my story. I'm going to keep on updating as long as I have the time! ^_^


	25. A Proposal for A New Ran Clan Member

jychan: I don't own Saiunkoku Monogatari… Enough said.

* * *

_**24. A Proposal for a New Ran Clan Member  
**_

* * *

It was another day in Shinyen but once again, Li Koyuu, who was appointed by Shi Ryuuki, Emperor of Saiunkoku, to go to Shinyen to be able to represent Saiunkoku and also, spy on the said nation, was lost around Shinyen's palace, while he was about to go to the Assembly.

"Li Koyuu-dono, I assume?"

He turned around to see the Prime Minister, Yamamoto Kentaro, with a grin on his face,

"Can I ask what you're doing around here when there would be an Assembly?"

Koyuu asked as the Prime Minister replied,

"Shouldn't I be asking you the same question, as well, Li-dono? But oh well, I assumed that you might get lost with the new surroundings here in Shinyen. So, shouldn't we get going?"

Li Koyuu thought about it for a moment, but nonetheless, nodded and he resumed on walking,

"Li-dono, what do you think of the Empress?"

Shinyen's Prime Minister asked as the Saiunkoku Representative stopped and turned to the old man,

"I don't think that there's something wrong, Yamamoto-dono. But I don't think that it's quite good for Shinyen to have women rule over."

He replied with a smirk as Koyuu raised an eyebrow,

"Well, I don't think that having a woman rule over a country would be a problem as long as the person is doing a fine job, wherein I know that Kogo Kaori-sama is doing so."

He replied as Yamamoto fumed in anger,

'One day. One day. I swear, one day. You will definitely perish because of what you said, Li Koyuu.'

Yamamoto cursed inwardly as Koyuu continued on walking, unaware of the Prime Minister's thoughts about him.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Saiunkoku...**

Himeko or should I say, Furiko was walking around the Kou Residence when she saw a cherry blossom tree, which was in full-bloom,

"That was the shujou's gift to the Empress in the past. That is before they got married with one another."

She turned around to see Seiran,

"Seiran. What are you doing here?"

Seiran sighed as he went near her,

"Why? You don't want me to be early?"

He asked as Furiko shook her head,

"Well, probably... I'm not sure..."

Seiran frowned on what the woman said as the said woman laughed at the expression of the other guy,

"Maa, maa, don't get sad, Seiran. Of course, I'm glad to see you here."

Furiko said as Seiran hugged her from the back,

"So, since I see that you like seeing me, then I suppose we should head back to our room then?"

He whispered to her ears as Furiko sighed and shook her head,

"Nope. We aren't going to bed yet. You, yes, you, Shi Seiran, formerly known as Shi Seien, you have got to taste the food that I prepared. No excuses. You have to eat it."

Furiko said as Seiran almost widened his eyes,

"I-Is t-that so? W-Well then, let's p-proceed."

He stuttered as Furiko gave a mad frown,

"You don't have to force yourself, you know."

She said as she glared at him,

"I'm not forcing myself at all. In fact, I would rather want to taste it myself."

He replied as Furiko shook her head,

"Forget it. I won't let you eat it. Especially if you're being forced, just because it's me."

She replied as she went inside, leaving a gaping Seiran at the outside,

"Women... They will always be a mystery to men like me..."

Seiran muttered as he went inside, seeing that Furiko just prepared utensils just for one, albeit the food prepared was for two people.

"So, you're going to finish all of that?"

He asked as Furiko didn't mimic any sound,

"Furiko."

"..."

"Himeko."

"..."

Seiran sighed and went near Furiko, took away the chopsticks and bowl from her hand,

"Seiran!"

But, instead of replying something to her, he ate the food on the bowl that Furiko was eating earlier and finally said,

"Gochisou-sama..."

Furiko didn't make a sound as Seiran said,

"The reason why I didn't want to eat your food was because I was afraid that I might get sick. I don't want to be sick around you especially at this time when your life is in danger. So, no. I cannot afford to be late."

"So, you didn't trust me?"

"Huh?"

"You said that you didn't want to get poisoned. Were you like saying that I'm going to poison you?"

Furiko asked as she glared at him much more

"No! Not like that! I mean, I was just careful, OK?"

"But still! I mean, it was a total insult."

Furiko grumbled as Seiran went near her and hugged her,

"Don't grumble now, OK? I was wrong... It was good... OK? Much better than ojou-sama's cooking."

Seiran said as Furiko nodded and said,

"It seems I have already much evidence on how to clean up Hidari's and Himeko's name in Shinyen."

"What do you mean?"

"I went out and saw Yamamoto Kentaro's illegal business in Saiunkoku. I assume that the headquarters would be in Shinyen since he's there. I'd want Li-san to confirm it, though. So, I assume that everything would be finished in less than 6 months."

Furiko said as Seiran frowned for a second, but gave a smile,

"Is that so? That's great then."

Furiko noticed the frown for a moment, but nonetheless, she didn't bother to ask why.

"But, how about the Ran Clan? How can we let them stop their support on Yamamoto Kentaro?"

Seiran asked as Furiko gave a smile,

"I thought about that and did what was needed to do that. Hopefully, Ran-san would not hesitate, though."

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"Ran-san? What are you doing here in my room?"

Hidari asked as she turned around when the door opened, while Shuuei gave a smile,

"Eto, Hidari, I wanted to ask you this."

He said as he remembered the day's earlier events,

_Flashback_

_"Ran-san,"_

_"Ara, Shimo-san. What can I do for you?"_

_Shuuei asked as he went near the older woman,_

_"I would like to ask a favor from you or rather, it concerns Chikka."_

_He perked up upon the mention of the other name of his lover,_

_"Chikka, eh?"_

_"Hai. Actually, I'm not sure, but please do marry her as soon as possible."_

_Furiko said as she looked at Shuuei with a serious face,_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"It's for her own good. So, please do understand, Ran-san. And I'm sure that there's no problem with it. Please do think about it, because I don't want any of my plans from being postponed. It's for her own good."_

_Furiko said as Shuuei nodded at what the former Empress said,_

_End Of Flashback,_

"Neh, Hidari."

"Hm?"

"Would you like to be part of the Ran Clan already?"

* * *

jychan: Well, that was it! Sorry for not updating for a while! I hate school! so busy with gazillions of projects! ARGH!

silver starslin: actually, i'm rather honored for you giving my 50th review! I'm glad that u found it very funny... i hope i did well this time!

Stelra Etnae: Hahaha... I know.... I'm actually worried that some people won't like the pairings... but I'm glad that you did! Yah, the Kou Residence is rather prone to things falling down.. LOL.... I'm thankful though that you understand how hard my schoolwork is... I hate it! ARGH!

z rox: Yah! Actually, Himeko and Seiran have this peculiar relationship with one another.... How do I describe it... IT's too hard!!! But they're quite similar with lovers, but they just don't make it announced or rather, be known or be titled... I wonder how the Kou Residence remained to be good, despite the accidents that happened there... LOL! I hope you'll like this chapter!


	26. A Kidnap of the New Bride

jychan: I don't own Saiunkoku Monogatari… Enough said.

* * *

_**25. A Kidnap Of The New Bride  
**_

* * *

Ran Hidari was walking around the Ran Residence in Kiyou when she turned around to see her husband,

"Shuuei, I see that you've arrived already."

Shuuei hugged his wife from behind as he whispered to her ears,

"Hmmm... You didn't miss me?"

Hidari, who rolled her eyes, replied with a simple,

"No. I did not."

Shuuei widened his eyes as he turned Hidari to face him while he sighed,

"My wife doesn't miss me at all?"

Hidari chuckled on her husband's sigh, while her face went near Shuuei's while she replied,

"I didn't miss you, but I longed for you."

The two laughed on what Hidari said,

"Well, since you were longing for me, I guess I could settle and give you a kiss for that..."

He said as he kissed Hidari on the lips as she responded his kiss, while he inserted his tongue to it, which he slowly took off her hakama when there was a disturbing cough from behind them,

"Ara... Ryuuren-dono, I-I-I didn't know that you were there. I'm really sorry... Anou, I'll be leaving first."

Hidari, who blushed upon the sight of Ryuuren, left while Shuuei sighed and grumbled,

"You could've left, you know... Just a little bit and I could have done it... Geesh... Ryuuren, is there any problem?"

The younger Ran sighed and replied,

"As much as I didn't want to see you and Hidari-hime making out, I have to tell you something. They told me earlier that they give their blessings to the marriage and it seems since you married Hidari-hime, they stopped their support towards Yamamoto Kentaro."

Shuuei smirked upon what Ryuuren said,

'So, this is what Furiko-san was planning...'

"Is that so? Well, isn't that great, Ryuuren? They don't seem to deny and disapprove my marriage to Hidari, NOT."

Shuuei turned to his brother,

"Ryuuren, tell me what you told them to approve my relationship with Hidari."

Shuuei said as Ryuuren sighed and replied,

"You're not that foolish after all. Oh well. I told them that I would be leaving the Clan if they don't approve so. After all, I wanted Hidari-hime as my bride as well."

Shuuei smirked and replied,

"But I got her."

Ryuuren rolled his eyes as he turned around and said,

"I want some cute nieces and nephews the next time I come here, but judging by your actions earlier with Hidari-hime, I suppose I'll have one soon. Anyways, I'll be off now."

"Ja. Ryuuren. Arigato."

Ryuuren smiled and nodded as he walked away from his older brother.

"Nieces and nephews, eh? I suppose we could make one later."

Shuuei smirked as he looked at the sky while Hidari felt a chill on her back,

"What was that... Oh well..."

She mumbled as she looked at her reflection at the mirror.

* * *

**In the Kou Residence in Kiyou...**

"Hmmm... I wonder how my nieces and nephews would look..."

Furiko mused as Seiran choked on his food,

"Seiran, are you fine?"

She asked to the older lad who nodded as he drank tea,

"Hai. I'm fine. Nonetheless, why are you thinking that way, Furiko?"

Seiran asked as he continued eating while Furiko said,

"Well, it's typical, especially since Hidari and Ran-san are already married, then it won't be long before I have nieces and nephews. Well, I do know that in the past, Ran-san was a womanizer. So, I'm expecting that by next year, I'll have a niece or a nephew."

Seiran sighed on the matter as Furiko chuckled and said,

"You know, Seiran, by the way that you're acting, it's more like Hidari is your sibling."

Seiran rolled his eyes and replied,

"Of course. After all, I grew up knowing you and Hidari. And more like, I'm with Hidari's sister, so I don't think there's any problem to that."

Furiko smiled at what Seiran said and replied,

"Fine, fine, fine. I get your point, Seiran."

"Furiko, I deserve something for that."

Seiran said as Furiko raised an eyebrow,

"Oh really?"

Seiran nodded as he stood up and went near Furiko,

"More like a kiss or something more than that."

"Uh-huh."

Furiko replied in sarcasm as the two broke to laughter,

"But, I'm serious."

Seiran said as Furiko turned around and took the plates,

"Well, let's see about that. Nonetheless, I guess my plan is getting good."

She said as she broke to a smile,

"Oh? Is that so? So, it'll be soon before you go back to being an Empress, eh Furiko."

Seiran said as he frowned a bit while Furiko placed the plates down and muffled Seiran's hair,

"Baka. I'm Furiko now. Himeko died already. So, I don't think a dead person can be an Empress, right? It's just a bit of a payback."

Furiko said as Seiran nodded while he held Himeko's wrist and made her turn to him.

"Seiran..."

* * *

**In the Ran Residence...**

The door opened to Hidari's room as Hidari turned around when she remembered the earlier events that made her blush,

"Shuuei, w-w-what is it? D-D-Do you need something?"

She asked as her eyes widened as her arms were held and her mouth was covered with a handkerchief,

"Shuuei... Tasukete."

She mumbled as she fainted on the arms of the assaulter.

* * *

jychan: Well, that was it! CLIFFHANGER! I'll update quite soon, cause I cannot simply leave things like that. Neh? I simply adore and still love my life that I wouldn't want to be killed by my readers... LOL... So, sorry for not updating... Quite busy.. Very busy... T_T

Stelra Etnae: Yah. I'm sure you'll truly look forward to the next chapter, especially since the chapter ended with such incident. Oh. It will affect a lot. Very much. By the way, I guess Shinyen would be ending about less than 10 chapters more.


	27. A Ransom For The Princess

jychan: And I am the ever slacker. I wholeheartedly apologize to you guys for slacking off. T_T *blocks the tomatoes and grins* Now, I will be posting up the next chapter for Shinyen! (Finally!) I don't own Saiunkoku Monogatari nor its characters. :)

* * *

_**26. A Ransom For The Princess**_

_**

* * *

**_

The door opened towards Ran Hidari's room as it revealed a vexed Ran Shuuei, sitting on the chair beside a bed. The guest, being Hidari's older sister, the former Empress, Senshi Himeko or rather known now as Shimo Furiko, was wearing a very anxious face as she looked all around the room for her youngest sister. Tears started to form at her eyes as she wiped it with the sleeve of her dress. She collected herself for a moment and went near the husband of her younger sister,

"Ran-san, she's..."

"I deeply apologize for loosening my guard and letting Hidari get kidnapped. I wished that I didn't go to the Palace that time."

Shuuei said as Furiko patted his grieving brother-in-law as Furiko wore an expressionless face while Ryuuki, who was standing at the side, said, "This is definitely a doing of Yamamoto Kentaro."

"If so, then how was his minions able to get away with the strict surveillance here at the Ran Residence here in Kiyou?" Seiran, who was standing beside Furiko, asked as Shuuei frowned at this and replied,

"If there's a will, there's a way."

Ryuuki frowned and grumbled, "That person will definitely pay for this! But, wait. How will we know what they want from us? Surely, they would need something from us." as Shuuei stood up and declared, "I'm willing to give them anything they want: Access, Connections or something that I might give just for Hidari."

"Ran-san..."

Furiko mumbled as she bit her lower lip while she heard a sigh from the back.

"As much as possible, I am sure that Yamamoto Kentaro would stay silent about this. Especially since Hidari is already part of the Ran Family." Seiran said as the others nodded as Furiko frowned as she replied, "But we aren't sure of her safety. She might still be in danger."

The room's atmosphere was heavy with a sad feeling, floating all over the room as Shuuei commented, "Since it's Hidari, she would just be fine. That girl has the tendency to do things that would enable her survival. After all, that was the girl who I fell for."

Furiko chuckled on what Shuuei said about her younger sister, which was true after the recent events on what happened on her youngest sister. After a few minutes, Ryuuki took his leave after Shuuei, Seiran and Furiko shooed him after they learned that the Emperor simply escaped from his duties for his 'younger sister'. As soon as Ryuuki was out of sight from the Ran Residence, Furiko wore a very serious look on her face and began, "We will have a talk with Yamamoto Kentaro. We shall find out what he wants and perhaps, consider his actions."

"But, wait. Shimo-san, if Hidari knew about your decision, she would definitely say no towards what your decision is." Shuuei said upon learning what his sister-in-law had decided while Seiran agreed on Shuuei's protest against the decision of the former Empress of Shinyen. The former Empress simply sighed and said, "I don't know what to do. Hidari means everything for me. She's the only person whom I had sworn to protect on Otou-sama's and Okaa-sama's grave. And as much as possible, I wouldn't want to break it."

"Furiko..."

"That's why, I am already serious about this. I have thought about this after I learned from a messenger that Hidari has been kidnapped. Please send this to Li Koyuu-san. He will give this to Yamamoto Kentaro." Furiko said as she took a letter from her sleeve while she handed this to Shuuei, who sighed and took the letter.

"Now I know why you let the shujou take his leave first. Since it's you who said so, I will be sending this letter to Koyuu. I know that you know what's best for this situation."

"Eh? Chot-" Seiran tried to protest as Furiko blocked him with her right arm as Seiran stopped as he noticed tears strolling down the face of Furiko, who simply said, "Please. Seiran. This time, I know what I am doing. Please."

Seiran sighed and nodded as he said, "You know what to do, Furiko. I will trust your decision this time." while Furiko simply nodded as she wiped her tears with her right sleeve.

* * *

** Meanwhile in Shinyen...**

"I knew that they will not fail me. After all, they support me. That is why they have kidnapped that youngest lass of the Senshi Clan. Hah! That wrench might have thought that she would be able to get away with her younger sister. But no. Definitely no. I will have her surrender towards me and I will have the younger sister be killed!"

Yamamoto Kentaro said as he poured more wine in his cup, while he laughed to his heart's content. Unluckily for him, Senshi Kaori, current Empress of Shinyen, was able to overhear what the Prime Minister had said. She bit her lower lip as she eventually tried to run away when she bumped into someone.

"Kogo Kaori-sama, what are you doing here?" Yamamoto Kentaro asked as Kaori widened her eyes upon the sight of the old man, whose plans she overheard earlier. She bit her lower lip as the old man added, "Were you here earlier? Did you hear something earlier?"

"Kogo Kaori-sama, there you are." Li Koyuu said as he saw Yamamoto Kentaro with Kaori, who smiled in relief upon seeing the Saiunkoku delegate to Shinyen. Koyuu went near Kaori as he said, "Kogo Kaori-sama, I heard that you were looking all-over the palace for me. Was there something that you needed?"

"Ah. About that. There is. Excuse me, Yamamoto-dono, there is something that I and Li-dono will have to discuss on Saiunkoku and Shinyen's affairs." Kaori said as the old man raised an eyebrow and asked, "Would you mind if I join you?"

"Ah. About that. I suppose Yamamoto-dono might be busy. So, it's fine if you don't. Well then, we shall be taking our leave first." Kaori said as Kaori and Koyuu left Yamamoto Kentaro, who had one thing in mind:

'That woman and Li-dono have always been seen together. This is bad.'

Meanwhile, Kaori, who sighed in relief as soon as they lost sight of the Shinyen Prime Minister, thanked Li Koyuu, "Li-dono, I would like to thank you for your help earlier. If not, I would have been fried in my own oil."

"No need to thank me. But, what were you doing earlier?"

"Li-dono, you have to help me send a letter to Ryuuki-ten'no. Please. It's about Hidari-hime being kidnapped."

Koyuu widened his eyes upon what Kaori said and asked,

"By who?"

"By the Ran Clan."

* * *

jychan: And I would be apologizing again for slacking off. I will be updating my Bleach Fanfiction tomorrow. So, sorry once again! And another cliffhanger. So, yeah. I am so evil. :D *blocks off the tomatoes*

Stelra Etnae: Yep. Expect for nieces and nephews in the near future. xD And yes, 9 more chapters and Shinyen will be over... T_T

iRawrTera: Thank you! Hehe. I already updated the story! After a couple of months! Hehehe... xD


	28. A Plan For Escape

jychan: And I am the ever slacker. I wholeheartedly apologize to you guys for slacking off. T_T *blocks the tomatoes and grins* Now, I will be posting up the next chapter for Shinyen! (Finally!) I don't own Saiunkoku Monogatari nor its characters. :)

* * *

_**27. A Plan For Escape  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Are you kidding me?" was what Li Koyuu replied to the Empress of Shinyen while the said Empress raised her eyebrow on what the Saiunkoku delegate remarked while the said delegate apologized for his earlier reaction, "I'm sorry for such impudence," and he continued, " but I cannot simply fathom that the Ran Clan would kidnap the princess. I mean, Ran-shogun loves the princess."

"Excuse me?" Kaori asked as she widened her eyes upon what Koyuu said, who explained his earlier words, which resulted to a dumbfounded Kaori. She cannot imagine how it happened and the fact that Ran Shueei, a member of the main family branch of the Ran Clan, has feelings for her younger sister, doesn't seem proper on why the Ran Clan kidnapped her blue-haired younger sister. 'That is unless...' she thought as she opened her mouth, "The things have turned to a very complicated turn. This isn't good. Li-dono, please inform this information to the Emperor of Saiunkoku."

"Wait. Are you saying that Ran Clan has indeed kidnapped Hidari-hime?" Koyuu asked, in defense towards the clan of his 'best friend'. Albeit the fact that he was talking to an Empress, but this is a very important matter that they were talking about. "I mean, that Ran-shogun must have kidnapped Hidari-hime so that he can acclaim Hidari-hime's heart." The Empress reasoned out while Li Koyuu was taken aback on the explanation of the Empress.

"Kogo Kaori, Ran-shogun wouldn't do that. There was a girl that he pined for the longest time in the past and yet, he didn't resort to that action. I don't think that it was Ran-shogun who did so. I'm also in doubt with the fact that the Ran Clan could do this. And besides, Ran-shogun has already married the princess." He replied as the Empress widened her eyes in surprise. "Married?" The Empress asked as Li Koyuu nodded in affirmation of her question.

The Empress sighed in desperation and said, "There are a lot of things that have indeed happened with my two sisters. Indeed, I have no clues where they were but to think that one of them would get married. That is indeed shocking." The other party didn't bother to make a remark on the Shinyen Empress' words. Indeed, in such a small amount of time, a lot of things have indeed happened.

* * *

"Shueei..." was what Hidari-hime could just whisper as she noticed that she was blindfolded on the spot. She noticed that her body was tightly bound by ropes as she couldn't move her arms. Her blindfold was wet from her tears. As much as she wanted to get rid of these ropes and perhaps escape, she couldn't. She wasn't a good fighter like her older sisters. And now with what was happening, she cursed the days when she pretended to be sick when she was supposed to learn handling swords. She knew self-defense, but it was more on defending and not the actual attacking. She silently sighed as she just heard some noises from a distance.

"Yamamoto-sama would be proud of us."

She heard a deep and low voice as she stayed in her position, hoping that the people who kidnapped her would think that she was still asleep. Thus, they wouldn't be able to do anything to her. She bit her lower lip as she tried to remember the name which was so familiar to her. She just couldn't remember when and where she had encountered the name, but still, it was so familiar to her.

"Although the Ran Clan didn't agree with kidnapping the princess, but we were still able to kidnap the woman."

Another voice said as she gasped in realization. She immediately closed her mouth, hoping no one was able to hear her gasp. She cursed inwardly for her immediate reaction towards the news. But, she thought, why would the Ran Clan try to kidnap her? Wasn't she engaged to Ran Shuuei, a prominent member of the said clan? She sighed inwardly and continued to eavesdrop on the conversation between her captors.

"But then, won't the Ran Clan get all the credit for it?"

She heard another person say it. But, it didn't take long before the other replied, "Silly. Of course, we would tell Yamamoto-sama about it."

The men continued with their conversation while Hidari simply tried to find out on her current location. She had to find out where she was. Despite the fact that it was dangerous, she had to figure out a way to escape. Even if she doesn't remember a single thing about this 'Yamamoto', she had a gut feeling that that man was up to no good, especially since he was the one who ordered those men to kidnap her. She also had to figure out about the Ran Clan's participation in this. She sighed as she felt a loud bang. It seems she was inside a room, after all.

"Are you awake now?" A man asked as she didn't bother to move at all. She had to deceive them that she was still asleep. She had to.

"Oh well. It seems she's still asleep. Poor lass. To be used up by Yamamoto-sama against her older sister and in the end, she would still be killed with her older sisters." The man said as he took off blindfold. "I'll have to take this off. It's very wet and I don't think I would appreciate the fact that I would have to take care of her if she gets sick with colds." The man continued as Hidari continued the act of sleeping.

"Hidari-hime, eh?" The man sighed as he stood up and took his leave while the door shut close. And with that, Hidari tried to open her eyes for a bit to see if there was a person inside the room. She sighed in relief when there was no one inside the room. Thank goodness that man took off her blindfold. It makes things more easier for her in that way. She was able to see the things that surround her.

She stood up and noticed that there was a window inside the room. She stood up and was still able to move. It seems her legs weren't bound by ropes, after all. She bulged the window open with her arms, she couldn't see anything except for trees, but she could smell water. She was somewhere where water was abundant. Hopefully, she was still in Saiunkoku. At least, her death would be late for a bit.

But no. She would not accept the fate of death easily. Even if she died trying, but she would have to escape. No matter what happens. At least, she wouldn't let that Yamamoto succeed in whatever plan he had. For sure, Shuuei would avenge her death if she died in the process of escaping. She looked at the fading sun by the window. At least, she would have to wait for a couple of hours before she would escape.

* * *

jychan: And I updated. Yes. I updated. School starts on the 17th (tomorrow), I had time, so I did this. Well, at least, you're able to sigh in relief, eh? :)


	29. A Couple's Love For One Another

jychan: And I am the ever slacker. I wholeheartedly apologize to you guys for slacking off. T_T *blocks the tomatoes and grins* Now, I will be posting up the next chapter for Shinyen! (Finally!) I don't own Saiunkoku Monogatari nor its characters. :)

* * *

_**28. A Couple's Love For One Another  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

It was yet another day in Saiunkoku and a week has just passed since Ran Hidari disappeared in the Ran Residence in Kiyou. But even if only a week has passed by, all of the Saiunkoku officials were busy: The Emperor was busy as always, the ministers were busy as well. But then, it was the husband of the former Shinyen Princess, who was looking through some documents in the Archives, that was very busy.

The said lad had to keep him busy or he would be really losing it. He could not afford to think about the current condition of his wife, who seemed to be a captive of his own clan. How he came to that conclusion? It was quite obvious especially with how the kidnappers would have easily gone inside the Ran Residence in Kiyou. But then again, he had no concrete evidence on it. But he was pretty sure about it, especially since he knows that the Ran Clan sided with Shinyen.

He rolled the scroll that he was holding and went outside of the Archives, after bading good-bye to Kou Shouka. He sighed as he stared at the pond. Water, of course, had the color of blue. And the color blue would always remind him of Hidari's hair. His wife's long and flowing blue hair, whenever it was against the wind. He gave a bitter smile upon remembering her face. The face that he had learned to love for quite some time. And here he thought that she was safe with him. But he was wrong. Perhaps, if he didn't marry her or even try to get to know her for the second time, she would have not been gone.

_"Shuuei!" Hidari called upon him as she gave him the sweetest smile that he had seen, which made him chuckle and wonder at times on how fortunate he was for having Hidari as his wife. He went near his wife and gave her a kiss, which probably put the most tainted women into shame._

He sighed as he returned into the painful and bitter reality while he went on his way.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"Shuuei..." Hidari continued to call the name of her betrothed as she walked at the mountains. She had to hurry up at the least, even if she wasn't able to sleep well. She had to run. She had to use up the energy that she had to get away from wherever the kidnappers were. She had to get away. Even if the kidnappers were still asleep, she had to run away as fast she could. She had to get away.

Perhaps, even if she was tired, the only thing that could get her into her feet was the thought of her husband, Ran Shuuei. He was everything that she had cherished for. She didn't care if she would die because of her status as the Saiunkoku Princess, but she would live just for Shuuei. She wouldn't want to leave him alone. She can't. And that was for selfish reasons, of course. But, perhaps, she wouldn't want to leave Shuuei in a distraught state if she dies. Although it might give her husband the chance to look for another woman (she has heard about Shuuei's womanizing behavior in the past), but deep inside, she knows that her husband truly loves her.

She falls into the ground when she trips over a large tree root. She clicked her tongue as she tried to get up from her current state. She could smell water from a nearby place as she got up as she gripped into the trunk of a tree. She continued on walking as she hears voices from people. She tries to hide herself, but unfortunately, it seems the other party has taken notice of her.

"Eh? A woman?" A woman in her early thirties went near Hidari as Hidari took a step back from her while the woman simply gave her a smile and replied, "Don't worry, I won't hurt you. Is there any reason why you look so tired?"

"Sh... Shuuei..." Hidari managed to mumble out as she fainted while the woman widened her eyes and went near the fainted Hidari,

"Ojou-san? Ojou-san? Are you okay? Ojou-san?" The woman called as she tried to call on Hidari, who fainted on the ground.

* * *

jychan: And I updated. Yes. I updated. So, any guesses on who the woman is? Should she be an OC or any character from SaiuMono? :)


	30. A Reminder Of The Past

Jychan: Sorry for the very late update. Yes, I am a very slacking person, but I'm in third year people! So, yes, studies were preventing me from updating. So, I am sorry.

* * *

_**29. A Reminder Of The Past**_

* * *

"_Ah! Have you seen my Onee-chan?" A small blue-haired girl said towards two boys who were a few years older than her._

"_Aniki…" The younger boy cried to the older one as the older boy went near the girl and asked, "Ojyou-chan, are you lost, perhaps?"_

"_Relax! Relax! I won't do any harm!" The girl replied as she went near the younger boy, who was quite cautious to the girl, who simply smiled._

"_Then, who are you?" The two boys asked as the girl smiled and replied, "My name is Hidari! How about the two of you?"_

"_I'm Seien. He is Ryuuki." The older boy replied as the girl brightened up. _

"_Then, have you seen my older sister?" She asked._

"_Who is your older sister, Hidari-chan?" Seien asked as he raised an eyebrow._

"_Himeko-nee-chan." She replied with a smile, hoping that they would recognize her older sister._

"Seien-nii-chan… Ryuuki-nii-chan… Himeko-nee-chan…" Hidari murmured as she was still asleep.

_As soon as Hidari blurted her tongue out to Ran Shuuei, Shuuei __smirked__and said, "You want to play with me, eh? So, let the games begin." _

_And off, he ran trying to catch up with the blue-haired princess. Kou Shouka simply sighed as he witnessed the tag that the two nobles were playing._

_"Eh?" The princess stopped on running when she realized she has gone on a dead end._

_"This is it, Senshi-hime." Shuuei said as he smirked._

_"Ch-Chotto matte Ran-san! W-What are you implying?" Hidari asked as she took a step back._

_"You made me run for a while now. Don't you think I deserve some kind of reward for finally catching you. Moreover, now I have cornered you." Shuuei said as he straightened his posture, while Hidari made a defensive pose,_

_"No use, Senshi-hime. Please do remember that I am a general." Shuuei said as Hidari narrowed her eyes,_

_"So what? I can't just lose something while I didn't do anything before you retrieved it!" Hidari said,_

_"I like the way you think, Senshi-hime. In short, I like you. But then, I would like to ask on what you are thinking that you're going to lose." He said._

"Shuuei…" Hidari cried as she was panting hard, though her eyes were still closed.

_"I'd really want you to tell me, what was in your mind when you said so. At this moment, I can do anything to you. Heck, if you're a princess of Shinyen." He added,_

_"How dare you!" Hidari said,_

_"Just joking!" Shuuei said as he gave a goofy face, "I was just teasing you all the while, hime. I wanted to stop earlier, but I liked the way that you were reacting." He added as Hidari's expression darkened,_

_"Relax, Senshi-hime! I was simply teasing you!" Shuuei said as he stepped back while Hidari went near him, her expression never changing and she sat down on the floor,_

_"You scared me back there, Ran-san." She said as Shuuei helped her stand up. She walked to the end of the shelf, where there was no dead end,_

_"But nonetheless, the next time this happens, I hope you understand what I might do against you." She added as she left,_

_"But then, Senshi-hime, the part when I said I like you, was not part of the joke." He said as he smirked as Hidari blushed._

"Shuuei…" Hidari called out as her eyes bolted open. She bit her lower lip upon the sudden rush of memories inside her head.

_"Speaking of ages, how old are you, Hidari-hime?"_

_"Me? Hmmm... 19 years old. Still young, noh. Ryuuki-nii is still older than me, though, more or less 2 years."_

_"Is that so? Then, our ages are not so far." Ran Shuuei replied with a smirk on his face._

_"But you're older than me." Hidari said as she sat down on the chair,_

_"But then, Hidari-hime, shouldn't grooms be older than the brides?" He asked._

_"I suppose, which is why I placed Shi-san out of the list on who to match with Onee-sama." Hidari said as Shuuei sighed with her response,_

_"Maa, maa, Hidari-hime, don't you think that I'm quite serious with you?" Shuuei said with a small smile on his face._

Hidari was silent upon the rush of memories inside her head. She was getting confused of the seemingly events that had taken place.

_"Maa, maa, at least, I'm back now, which reminds me, Onee-sama, where did you go? I was worried of you, which was why I looked for you with Ran-san." Hidari said with a gentle smile on her face while Shuuei whispered to her ears, "Worried of you... or probably hungry because we cannot start without you..." _

_"Itaii..." He complained upon the pain on his foot as Hidari stepped on his foot._

"Shuuei…" Hidari cried as tears fell down from her eyes.

_"Is there someone inside your heart as of this moment?" Shuuei asked as Hidari's narrowed her eyes on the thought,_

_"Eto... There's none as of the moment..." Hidari said as Shuuei sighed in relief and said, "That's good. Well then, I'll tell you this. Don't make anyone go inside your heart except for me. I'm the only one allowed to invade your heart."_

"I can't believe that you've said that to me." Hidari murmured as she bit her lower lip despite the blush on her face.

_"Onee-sama!"_

_"Hidari-hime!"_

_"Onee-sama! Help me! Tasukete, Onee-sama!"_

_"Hidari-hime!"_

_Himeko called as she tried to get Hidari, but she had to run back to the boat, which was about to sail off,_

_"Onee-sama! Just save yourself!"_

_Himeko hesitated a bit but then, ran back to the boat, and was able to ride on the boat, before it went off,_

_"Get back here Senshi Himeko!"_

_Yamamoto Kentaro's voice was heard as Himeko was looking at Hidari who was captured by the soldiers._

"Onee-sama… I hope you're safe. But wait, she looked exactly the same Shimo Furiko-san. Don't tell me…" Hidari was cut off upon someone entering the room where she was staying.

A blonde woman with blue clothes went near her and said, "Ah. I see that you're awake already. I was quite worried since you fainted right in front of me!" She smiled, "Ah! By the way, I'm Ran Gyokuka."

"Ran?" Hidari asked as she noticed the family name of the woman who had saved her life, "Yes. Ran. Is there any problem?" She asked as Hidari shook her head. She wasn't sure if she would have to reveal her own identity or hide it.

"No. There isn't. I'm Chika, by the way. Aoi Chika." Hidari said as Gyokuka smiled and replied, "Oh! That's why you were quite shocked earlier after I told you that my family name is Ran. Well, after all Ran and Aoi have the same kanji, right?"

Hidari simply nodded at what Gyokuka had said while Hidari asked her, "Ran-san, may I ask how many days have I stayed here?"

"Oh. Around two days. By the way, the clothes that you were wearing during the time that you fainted are over there. They were very dirty, so I had to change your clothes. What happened to you, Aoi-san?"

"Eh? A lot of things. I fell off from a cliff, actually. Anyways, I have suffered more from my past experiences," She chuckled, "In fact, I had amnesia. I forgot about everything: from my family to my friends and even the one man who I've loved."

"Oh! That must be hard then!" Gyokuka remarked as Hidari shook her head and replied, "But luck was on my side. I met and fell in love with him again."

Upon hearing this, Gyokuka squealed in delight while Hidari chuckled on her reaction. "Oh my! Then, you must hurry and go back to him! He might be worried! Do you want me to help you?" Gyokuka asked as Hidari grinned in delight and nodded. "Sure. Thank you very much, Ran-san."

There was a knock on the door as a servant went inside the room. "Gyokuka-sama, Shuuei-bocchama is here."

"Shuuei?" Hidari murmured as she blushed upon the mention of her husband. "Ah yes. Ran Shuuei. He's my brother-in-law. Perhaps, do you know him?" She asked as Hidari simply bit her lip, unsure of what to reply.

There was a knock on the door as Ran Shuuei went inside the room. "Are you there, Gyokuka…" His words were dry as he saw a familiar face inside the room. It was the face of the person whom he loved very much, the woman whom he had searched near and far for.

"Hidari…"

"Shuuei…" Hidari was about to cry when Shuuei ran towards her and hugged her tightly.

"What are you doing here? So, it was really them who plotted to kidnap you?" He asked.

"Actually, it was Ran Gyokuka-san who found me limping around the area as I tried my best to escape from the kidnappers. They were Yamamoto's henchmen and not from the Ran Clan." She replied as he widened his eyes,

"Yamamoto? How did you-" "I remembered everything already, Shuuei. My memories went back to its proper place." Hidari cut him as Shuuei's expression darkened.

"I see. So, now you do know that I have lied to you about those times. It's okay if you want the two of us to separate, Hidari." Shuuei said as Hidari punched him on his face.

"Itaii…"

"That was the payment for lying to me about you getting my innocence way before we were married." She said, "You gave me one hell of a heart attack. I never thought that I'd lose my innocence if I wasn't married yet and yet, you told me so." She pouted, "But I don't want to be separated from you. Not now that my memories have returned and I have no doubts that I'm not married to someone else nor that I love someone else besides you, Shuuei."

"Eh?"

"I mean," Hidari blushed, "You told me that no one was allowed to go inside my heart b-besides you and I already f-f-fell for you from th-the very start, I mean…" She stuttered as Shuuei hugged her tightly and said, "I'm never going to let go of you again."

* * *

Jychan: I updated. I hoped you squealed with the cheesiness and the fluffiness of the whole chapter.


	31. An Undeniable Fact

**jychan: **YES. I know you hate me so much for not updating, but I didn't want to give you updates that weren't of the good-quality ones. :) So, yes. :) (EXCUSES! XD)

* * *

**30. ****An Undeniable Fact**

* * *

"We never expected to see you here again." The eldest of the Ran Clan Leaders, Yuki, spoke up, while looking intently to Ran Shuuei, who was seated on the chair before them. Yet, despite the words that were spoken, the smirks on their faces spoke otherwise.

"Me, neither. Truth to be told." Shuuei replied, "I heard my wife was kidnapped by the Ran Clan. I made it my point to come here as soon as possible."

"When we heard that you had married the youngest princess of Shinyen, we had ought to severe our ties with Yamamoto Kentaro. At the first place, actually, we never had grown acquainted with each other. His words and eyes only spoke of trouble." Yuki added as the other two of the triples nodded in agreement.

"I thought so, actually. That was why I had to rush here and clarify that point." Shuuei said, "Only to find out that she was rescued by Gyokuka-san. I suppose my efforts to have rushed here weren't in vain."

"Ah, yes. I remember." Yuki replied, "She actually had introduced herself as someone else. She is pretty wise to have done that, especially since you have thought of the Ran Clan's supposed alliance with Yamamoto Kentaro, which is entirely a mistake on his part."

"Of course. She is the woman I have fallen in love with." Shuuei replied with a smile on his face.

* * *

"How nice," Gyokuka said with a small squeal at the last part, "You had actually found each other again. This is all too nice. I never thought that you and Shuuei had gone through a lot of things."

"I know. Even how we were still able to see each other a while ago was enough of a miracle. I never thought I would see the daylights again. Yet, I was able to see him in the end." Hidari said as she gave a small smile. She had told Gyokuka about her experiences and how she had met Shuuei the first time and for the second time, while leaving out the necessary and too crucial matters.

A knock on the door was heard as Shuuei went in. He had just finished talking with his older brothers and since things were settled, he had to leave the province with his wife.

"It's nice meeting you once again, Gyokuka-san, but unfortunately, Hidari-hime and I have to leave the Ran Province for Kiyou. I had to abandon some duties there just to look for my dearest wife." He gave a quick smile to Hidari, who blushed at the mention of the word, 'wife'. Shuuei noticed it and chuckled inwardly.

"Oh? Is that so? Well then, I won't hold you anymore, Hidari-hime. It was nice meeting you." Gyokuka said as she smiled, while Hidari nodded.

"It was nice meeting you, as well, Gyokuka-san. I hope we would see each other again." Hidari replied in a very formal way as Gyokuka nodded. Shuuei and Hidari left the premises at once, while Hidari simply looked at her husband's face as they rode the horse.

"I am all too sorry for simply letting you ride a horse, your Highness." Shuuei said as Hidari poke her tongue out and swat her husband's back. "I was just too preoccupied with your safety that I had simply rushed back to my home province with my horse and some necessary items." He added as Hidari smiled.

"Thank you, _danna-sama_." She said as she blushed at her words, while Shuuei stopped the horse and immediately kissed her.

"It took my all not to kiss you in front of Gyokuka-san earlier." He said as Hidari blushed all the more.

"Actually, I won't complain at all." Hidari replied, "I prefer it this way. At least, we get home faster and I can actually have the excuse of having to hug you from the back."

"Oh my. My wife truly loves me, eh?" Shuuei said as Hidari blushed beet red. He smiled and kissed her once again. He made sure that she truly felt how he truly felt for her. He turned back to the front and started the horse once again.

* * *

"I simply just can't stay here and not do anything." The former empress of Shinyen, Himeko, now known as Shimo Furiko, grumbled as her eyebrows narrowed. She was conversing with Seiran and the current Emperor of Saiunkoku, Ryuuki.

"But aneue, it is too difficult and risky for you to come along." Ryuuki said as Himeko blushed slightly at the new term that Ryuuki had called her. "Well, you and Aniue are already together so I assumed that it would be fine for me to address you that..."

"Ryuuki-sama, I told you to stop calling me that." Seiran, who was formerly known as Shi Seien, sighed.

"But, she knows already." Ryuuki replied as he gave a small smile.

"Shujou, it would be best to not state that at all. Senshi Himeko is already dead." Furiko said as she stared at the window where she caught the sight of a cherry blossom petal falling on the miniature pond outside. Silence enveloped them while Furiko simply stared outside the window.

Seiran broke the uneasy silence with a cough.

"Nevertheless, it is not wise for you to come along, Furiko." Seiran stated as Furiko frowned.

"I'm not afraid of anything anymore. They took away Hidari-hime. They just can't do that. Who are they to do whatever they want while displeasing, disrespecting and bringing shame to the royal family of Shinyen?" She panted at the last part.

"Furiko, listen." Seiran said as he took her hands and knelt down so that his eyes would be on the same level as hers since she was sitting, "I don't want to put your life in danger. Actually, it's already in danger, but I don't want to risk it further."

Furiko made no response. She simply stayed silent and looked at Seiran's eyes. They were of the same color as they have always been in the past. The man was still the same person she had known throughout those years. He was still the person she had loved.

"Well, I'll be off first then, Shimo-san, Seiran." Ryuuki said as he exited the room, giving a small wave at the supposedly older woman, who just nodded in return. Seiran followed him, accompanying him to the exit of the Kou Family Estate in Kiyou.

"Seiran, please keep an eye on her." Ryuuki said as Seiran nodded. He knew how feisty and courageous the girl was despite her appearance.

"I know that already, shujou." He replied in return. Afterwards, Ryuuki left with his disguise on, while Seiran returned to the receiving room, where Furiko was supposedly staying. Yet, he found no one there. His eyes widened. He searched for her throughout the whole estate, yet he could not find her. He frowned.

Just when he had taken his eyes off of her for a moment, she had disappeared. He shook his head and simply wished he would find her and she would be safe and sound.

* * *

**jychan: **I should be punished for not updating, but I've wanted to give you quality updates. So, yes. :) BTW, I'm graduating high school already. SO WIIII~ :))) How time passed by so fast. :D BTW, i recommend you reading this while listening to Sakura no Kinoshita. :)))) It suits this chapter. :D

**Stelra Etnae**: I know. More HidarixShuuei fluff here to make it up to you. ;)

**personapeach**: Well, yes. The SeiranxHimeko pairing is quite not really obvious, you think? Apparently, Seiran and Himeko aren't that revealing when it comes to their relationship. However, I'll try to fix that in the next chapters. It was just too awkward between Seiran and Himeko so far that I couldn't really see them being intimate right ahead without them spending time with each other and basically catching up. The KoyuuxKaori pair is still under judgement. :))) I'm still seeing if there are possible sparks between them, but i do see some. :) Let's just wait and see. :D

**xKurenaibara**: The wait is over. :) I hope you're satisfied with this. .


	32. A Last Resort

jychan: I don't own Saiunkoku Monogatari. :)

* * *

**31. A Last Resort**

* * *

The sound of the birds and the rooster, croaking as if to signify the start of the new day, made Hidari stir up as she turned to the other side of the bed. She felt the cold wind as she tried to grab her blanket, yet oddly, she couldn't find one. She reached out and realized that there was a warm object beside her. She grabbed it without a second thought only to realize that it was a human arm. She bolted her eyes in panic as she saw dark blue eyes staring back at her.

"Afraid that I was gone?" Ran Shuuei asked as Hidari tried to hide her smile, but failed. Her eyes twinkled in delight, she was truly in joyful bliss with her husband. She shook her head in response, however.

"I know that you'll never be able to leave me. As if you can afford to do that." She replied, cheekily as Shuuei raised an eyebrow to mock her, but she blurted her tongue in response. He chuckled as he pinched her nose, making her close her eyes in an immediate reaction. "Shuuei!"

"I like how you're comfortable with saying my name now." He said with a cheeky grin as she immediately realized and blushed in response. "Then again, you had no problem with screaming my name last nigh- Itaii." He complained at the last part as Hidari punched him on his gut. She blushed, however, as she felt his abs. He smirked, knowing the reason why she was blushing. "Is it rock hard? I'll tell you one thing that's rock hard, too."

"I'm not interested!" Hidari said as she grabbed her robes and stood up from the bed. She was wobbling back and forth, noticing the pain in her abdomen area. She glared at him back as she _definitely_ knew the reason why a certain area of her body was aching. He grinned at this realization and stood up, picking her up easily and putting her back to bed.

"I won't do anything to you. So, relax. Just sleep the entire day. I'll be right here, okay?" He said as she nodded and settled in bed, while he returned to bed, too, lying beside her, but not falling asleep. He smiled as she curled up to him while he played with her hair, but assuring that she wouldn't get bothered. He was just too fortunate and happy that she was finally in his arms.

"Shuuei-sama, there is a guest waiting for you outside." A voice interrupted him from outside as he tried to untangle himself from his wife, while making sure that she didn't wake up. He put on his robes and exited his room. Who would come at such time in the morning? He yawned as he continued on walking towards the receiving area, finding an unexpected visitor.

"Seiran, what are you doing here at such time of the day?" He asked as the grey-haired lad sighed. Shuuei widened his eyes, noticing that Seiran had a very heavy air around him. Did something happen?

"Is Hime- no, Furiko here?" He asked as Shuuei grinned.

"First name basis already, eh? But, no. I haven't seen her. Is there a problem?" Shuuei replied as Seiran's expression became glum. "Did something happen? Is she missing?"

"Unfortunately, yes. I left my eyes off her for a minute and she was gone when I turned back." He said as Shuuei's eyes widened. "For sure, she wasn't captured by any person since she would have definitely made a noise or whatsoever. She might've gone to find a way to get Hidari-hime back."

"Hidari-hime? But she's-" "Shuuei, is something wrong? Where did you go..." Hidari arrived to the receiving room as Seiran widened his eyes. She went near Shuuei and gave a low bow to Seiran in acknowledgement. "Good evening, Shi-san. It's a surprise to see you here."

"Hidari-hime, you're here... What happened?" Seiran asked as Shuuei proceeded to explain the events to Seiran, who nodded throughout the whole explanation. Hidari was just quiet as Seiran proceeded to explain to her the events that transpired when she had lost her memory. She widened her eyes, yet she stayed silent and listened throughout the whole ordeal.

"Th-Then, Hime- no, Shimo-san is missing right now? But, what's going to happen then? We have to find her." Hidari said as Shuuei raised his arm before her.

"No, we are going to look for her. Hidari, you were just recently kidnapped. They might do it again. For now, I'll ask the shujou if we can keep you inside the palace. You have to be safe. I can't afford to lose you again." Shuuei said as he looked at her, while Hidari frowned for a moment, but nodded. She felt sad that she couldn't help her husband to do anything, but if she were to accompany them, she might become a burden. However, she knew of one thing that she can give her husband that will prove to be useful.

"Seien-nii-sama, would it be fine if you can wait for a quick moment before you and Shuuei can leave? Besides, Shuuei still has to change his clothes into something proper." Hidari said as Seiran raised an eyebrow, but nodded anyhow.

"I'll wait for you in the Palace. The shujou is also waiting for us." Seiran said as he left the Ran residence. Hidari and Shuuei went back to their quarters as Shuuei had a grin on his face.

"If I knew that you wanted to have a quickie, I would-" "No. It's something else." Hidari said as she quickly looked through her things and grabbed a brush, the ink bottle and a scroll. She proceeded to write things on the scroll as Shuuei raised an eyebrow, looking over his wife.

"What is this?" Shuuei asked as he looked at the writings on the scroll, but could not comprehend a single thing.

"You would not understand that since it's one of our country's ancient languages. Only old families will understand this." She replied as she proceeded to roll the scroll and inserted it inside his sleeve. "_Danna-sama, _please stay safe." She said as she kissed him on his lips. She looked at his eyes and smiled afterwards.

"Of course." He replied as he sealed her lips with his.

* * *

"Ojou-san, where were you going again?" An old man who was in his cart that was being run by a donkey, asked the woman who was sitting beside him. She smiled in response, her gray hair glistening in the sky.

"Shinyen."


End file.
